


【白朱】恶鬼

by lynnun



Series: 【白朱】恶鬼 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 86,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun
Summary: 瞎写的，文内所有涉及信仰的部分都是瞎编的。LOFTERID：堂前乌鹊_鸦仔URL：https://monkeytrick.lofter.com/





	1. 考山路

【白朱】恶鬼-01  
脑子一热，居居和北北被发配去了边疆。一个纯黑故事，超级黑（虽然我知道我大概也写不了多黑，但是就是想试试！超凶~`oˊ~）

第一章，奉上~

（搓搓手）

  
-考山路-

-23：30pm

“三万铢”

“这么贵？”

“不要？那算了，有的是人等着要。”

皮肤棕黑油腻的店老板喷了一口烟，肥厚的手掌压在了玻璃柜台上面的证件上。

“……打个折？”

柜台外侧的人仍在尽力说价。老板翻了翻白眼，把证件一把抹进了自己裤兜里，不耐烦的驱赶对方，

“妈的！没钱就滚蛋！”

年轻人的眼中闪过一丝寒光，随即又换上了一副笑脸，双手合十向胖老板行了一个礼说道，

“帮个忙吧，有个家伙欠我钱，还把我的证件拿去做抵押。我实在没办法了，您打个折吧。”

胖老板仔细打量了他一番，发现他手腕上戴的表似

乎不错，打眼估计转手能卖个上千美金，刚伸手要碰就被对方一掌拍了回去。

“表留下，这证件我给你。”

“这表……”年轻人面露难色，将手臂收在了身后。

果然是个牌子货，胖老板见状更是一口咬定绝不放松，横竖就要对方将那腕表摸下来。不过自己也不能太黑心，这种黑心钱挣了也要被败光，没准儿还要倒贴进去一股钱。他多年在考山路开店，黑白道上的人见的多了，做生意的规矩也是守的。

“那，你要是舍不得这东西，你可以再看看其他证件或者证明需不需要。一起给你办了。”

胖子打算缓和一下，年轻人想了一会儿，

“我跟你打听个人。”

“说吧”

“老鬼你知道吗？”

胖子一听，烟斗没叼稳掉在了桌子上，瞪着对方问道，“你打听他干嘛？”

“哦，我老大有东西在他那边，我去找他要。”

“死的骨头都没一把了。”

“是吗？具体时间您知道吗？”

年轻人依旧平和又客气，脸上挂着微笑，看不出任何情绪波动。

“几个月前啦，很早啦，也…没有很早……记不清啦？不过没死在这儿，死在清迈啦，不对，还要往北，……对，往北，距离那地方不远。”

胖老板一边眨眼一边说，磕磕绊绊不成字句，老鬼在考山路是个人物，活着的时候没什么人见过他的真面目，只听说杀人不眨眼，吃人不吐骨。后来就听说仇家火并，死在了清迈附近，只运了几个古曼童的陶罐回来草草办了个葬礼。

“哦，这样啊，多谢您。”

年轻人将表摘了下来递给了胖子，胖子一看眼睛里冒着光，二话没说就把那几张假证件递给了年轻人。忽然额头一凉，抬头瞬间只看到青年人冲他笑了一下。

眼睛弯弯的，还……挺好看？

身后的佛龛及供桌溅满了污浊浓稠的血迹和脑浆，胖子重重的摔倒在了地上，手心里还攥着刚才的那只表。年轻人倒是不急不慢，手枪装了消音器，这家店又是藏在考山路深处的黑店。他悠哉的检查了证件上的名字和照片，

“真是费劲。早点打折不就好了么？”

青年弯腰打算从胖子手心里将手表抠出来，却发现上面也蹭到了血污，他皱了皱眉不再继续，而是转身将店门锁死拉下卷闸后，向里屋走了进去。里面是间窄小的客厅，东西满满当当，迎面是一张黑黢黢的贵妃沙发，面对着墙角里的箱子电视机。灯光又昏又暗，墙上沾着黑色和棕色的污渍，看起来像是什么风干的粘液，很恶心。桌子上摆着一张夫妻的新婚合照，妻子的肖像被用烟头灼穿，看来是怀着深仇大恨啊，屋里又脏又乱也不像是有女人的样子。

青年拨通了电话，

“都处理干净了，顺便在这家伙这儿办了个身份证。下次，再有这么恶心的我就不接了。”

“怎么？那家伙碰你啦？”对面的男人声音懒洋洋。

“那倒没有。”青年顺着墙角的踢脚线瞄向了楼上。

“那不就完啦，处理完就赶紧回来，宋先生快要想死你了。”

“你再用这么恶心的说辞，下一枪我就瞄准你的两腿中间。”

“我好怕呀，我的天哪，好可怕…哈哈哈哈！你有本事就来啊。老子怕你个小狗崽子不成？”

对面笑的疯癫，青年人懒得搭理，忽然听到了一阵悉悉索索的声音。他将手机立刻挂断仔细听了一会儿，那声音果然又响了起来，悉悉索索，像是老鼠在啃东西，就在那段楼梯上方。拾级而上时，一股似有似无的臭气熏了过来，青年捂紧了口鼻。

到了二楼时，发现果然是老鼠的动静，而且有很多，乌压压的一群压在一块裹着破旧布料的巨大的肉上。那块肉已经变得僵直乌黑，从老鼠群的缝隙里伸出一节，那是一只已经被啃的露出白骨的手。躺在地上的那个女人身上的布料虽然褪色，不过还是可以辨认得出和照片里的是同一件纱裙。尸体已经干瘪发黑，看来是死了有一段时间，臭味也不甚明显了。

青年叹了口气，转身下楼，在一楼仔细检查了一遍终于找到了那枚弹壳，弹壳从胖子眉心穿过，正好钉在了胖子身后的青铜佛陀的胸口。

从那家店出来，他戴上耳机，将音量调高。穿过喧哗吵闹的红灯区，外面依旧是凌乱逼仄的街道，各种三轮车，电动车咆哮着横冲直撞，路边到处是垃圾堆，泥水滩。他是真的想不明白，这附近又脏又破，怎么还有这么多游客。要不是接了活，他打死都不想来这儿。

没多一会儿，电话又催了过来，震得他耳朵痛。

“小子你磨叽什么呢？怎么还不回来。”

“马上，等着就是，催什么催。”

他也没好气，又挂断了对面的电话。

宋先生已经喝了三杯茶，身上也热了起来。左等不见人，右等不见人，再好的耐性也有些坐不住。男人陪着又说又笑，胡扯了几个小时现在也真的聊不动了，干脆找了几个女人进来打发时间。

几个年轻女孩嘻嘻哈哈穿着泳装就进了包厢。宋先生愣住了，慌忙坐直身子别开了目光。男人不怀好意的推了两个女孩过去，两个姑娘也是风月场的老手，立刻脚下一歪，软趴趴的向着宋先生倒了过去。宋先生接也不是，不接也不是，干脆皱紧了眉头端坐，双手抄在胸前，仿佛一尊明王像。

忽然门被撞开。男人转头看去，

“哎！哎！你怎么这么晚啊，龙，人家宋先生等你等的都快要急死了”

“再用这种词…”

青年看了男人一眼，手摸在了腰上的枪把。男人猛地向后一躲，嘿嘿笑道，

“小崽子长大了，逮谁都咬？”


	2. -宋先生-

【白朱】恶鬼-02  
🙉三次元有些忙碌，咕咕了几天~哈哈哈~歹势~🌚

第二章，奉上。（晚上写的有点怕怕的。）

-宋先生-

宋推开了身边两个女孩，端起方几上的茶碗抿了一口茶，瞄到了朱一龙空空的手腕和沾到棕黑色污渍的袖口问道，

“表呢？”

“被那家伙扣下了…太恶心了，我懒得拿。”

朱一龙说完将袖口捋上去时才发现那一处污渍，棕黑色隐约带着一股臭味，定时刚刚在那地方查看尸体时不小心沾到了，他胃里泛上一阵恶心。

“哎，先去吃饭吧，我们等你一晚上都快饿死了！”

男人抽烟一根烟，又开始吵闹起来。宋点点头，从随身的皮包里拿出六卷卷成小筒状的美元递给了朱一龙。

“喏，四千。”

“说好七条命七千。”

“那表，行价三千刀。”宋说完将茶饮尽。

“……”朱一龙抬眼看了宋一眼，又瞄向站在门边又在点烟的男人叹了口气，耸耸肩说道，“算了，你说什么就是什么，谁让你是甲方呢。”

“和我不要讲这些官话。那表，我是真心送你的。但你果然不珍惜。”

宋说完时叹了口气，起身向门边走去。朱一龙还呆坐在沙发里，仔细分析宋方才的话，那句话拆成一个个词语和汉字，他都听得懂，但是拼在一起怎么听怎么别扭。

“清莱那边现在正是凉快，宋先生不打算去度假吗？工作太认真，上头的人可是会嫉妒的啊。”

男人叼着雪茄，大咧咧的一只手握着方向盘，另一只手则搭在车窗边沿。窗外是喧闹的街市，杂乱又热火朝天。宋将眼镜摘下，从贴近胸口的位置取出眼镜布一边擦拭，一边说道，

“他们怎么看我都可以，反正拿我没办法。”

“降术，你知道吧？”

男人忽然说道，宋的动作停了一下，随后有些不耐烦的回了一句。

“怎么可能不知道。”

“听说老鬼是被人下了鬼降死的。听说运回来了几个陶罐，里面装着小鬼。”男人转头看着宋，一字一句认真说着，说完咧开嘴笑了起来，“你信不信？”

“不信。”宋干脆的回应挫败了男人的兴趣，男人又转回脸去转而换了个话题，“吃什么啊？”

“肉。”

坐在后座的朱一龙应景的接了一句，刚才他在车上压根没注意听宋和男人的聊天内容，但一听到吃什么立刻就精神了。

“可以，附近有家新来的中式火锅店，就那儿吧。”

吃过晚饭已经临近九点，宋和他们郑重说了再见后打车离开了。男人嘴里叼着牙签，晃晃悠悠的向停车场走去，朱一龙跟在后面。上车后，男人从车门格挡里拿出一个厚鼓鼓的信封递给了朱一龙。

“剩下的钱，三千。”

男人说道。朱一龙顺势点了点，一分不差。

“？他不是扣下了？因为我弄丢了他送的东西。”

朱一龙有些纳闷，这个宋到底是怎么回事。

“一块表而已，丢就丢了。你在宋先生那里可比表贵重多了。”

男人将烟掐灭，车子塞入了拥挤的车流中，红灯亮了起来，细碎的光迷花了眼。男人的目光有些飘摇，忽然说了句，

“下次如果你不想要他送的东西，可以一枪崩了他。”

朱一龙看了他一眼，“我杀了他，你再杀了我。好处都你拿了，不怕撑死吗？”

“哈哈哈哈！小子，我一手把你带出来，我怎么可能会那么想？！”

男人哈哈大笑起来，一边笑一边用力的拍着方向盘，之后又说了一遍，

“防着点那个姓宋的，他交代的事不用每件事都做。对我，你可以放一百个心，跟着我只是可能做一些恶心的任务，多多少少引起你的洁癖发作。但是，你要是信了那个姓宋的，搭命进去是小事，就怕死了也不得安生。”

“……你真的这么信降头之类的巫术吗？”

朱一龙被他这一套说辞搞的心里有点发毛，不禁纳闷问道，男人点点头说道，

“老鬼横死了，但他还有个儿子，那小子要来曼谷找那几个罐子。过几天宋一定也会告诉你。你先答应下来，具体情况到时通知我。”

“你干什么去？”

“我去找找那几个陶罐，看看里面是些什么东西。”

“好奇心太强了不好。”

朱一龙摇摇头，靠在座椅里望着窗外的草丛说道，那草丛里供着一个孩童模样的猴子塑像，身前放着一只红色液体的玻璃瓶装芬达，里面插着一只吸管。这是阴祀，这芬达明显不是给人喝的，也不是给神的，而是供奉给鬼的，这是包括游客们在内都心知肚明的事。这些事，男人总挂在嘴边，听得他耳朵起茧。他是压根不信的。

但是，那瓶芬达，少了一半。


	3. 三爷

【白朱】恶鬼-3  
-三爷-

  
琅南塔南部雨林茂密，地势复杂，不少武装力量和反政府军都在此处安营扎寨，教育地理上的便利性，也成了毒品犯罪势力的老巢之一。合着缅甸的掸邦，中国的云南边陲，泰国的清莱以北构成了臭名昭著的金三角。附近的村落仿佛寄生虫一样，生活和每日的工作都围绕着这些毒枭和军火商，赌场，风月场，餐馆遍地开花，几乎成了三不管地带。一辆军车从村寨中驶出作为引路车，后面还跟着三辆军用吉普车。

  
“三爷，祚蓬去了清莱以后就彻底失踪了。他手下的那些女人说有一个礼拜没看到他了，许是死了。”

说话的男人坐在前座，是个梳着偏分头的眼镜中年男人，身形干瘦，眼神透着凶光。

  
“那就把他的店收了就是了。这种事情你还有必要和我说吗？”被叫三爷的是个年轻男人，脾气也不太好，窝在军用吉普车后座里打着盹，忽然又问道，

“他去清莱干什么？”

“说是去买人。”

“他手下的那些男孩女孩已经足够了吧。他还想干什么，做慈善啊？”青年人冷哼了一声。

  
“不是买孩子，是去买拳手。”

  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”年轻人转而大笑起来，“那个家伙消息就是灵通，竟然还想参与地下拳赛的交易，手伸得也太长了吧？是该有个人狠狠教训他一下。”

  
“谁说不是呢。”眼镜男人跟着附和道。“老宋约了我们明天晚上见一面。您怎么打算？”

  
“见嘛。”

  
“可是，老爷这件事和他脱不了干系，他之前藏头藏尾的，现在又主动要求见您……我不放心。”

  
“做我们这行的，活一天就是赚一天，把话都放在台面上说清楚，省得麻烦。到时候您和我一起去，姓宋的是好是坏都没个定论，我们别急着扣帽子嘛。念在他跟在我父亲身边那么多年忠心耿耿，老家伙这事真不能怪他，这个面子还是要给的。”

年轻人按下了车窗，点了根烟。

灯光透过宽展的半透明鱼尾散射成一道道橘红色光点，两只小小鱼缸里各养着一尾月彩斗鱼，层叠蓬发的鱼尾翻搅抖动，切碎了水中的光。朱一龙看了一会儿，忽然起了玩心，将另一个鱼缸里的月彩斗鱼捞进了这个鱼缸里，两条鱼先是试探着碰了碰，随即嘶咬在了一起。

  
宋在他身边坐着，凑近了些低声说道，

“一会儿你不要说话。”

“嗯。”

“这个给你。”宋说着拿出一只盒子。

“又是什么？”

“腕表。”

“……不怕我又丢掉吗？”

“小子记仇啊？丢掉就丢掉，安全才是第一位。”

宋笑着说道，将那只表认真的给他戴在了手腕上。朱一龙皱了皱眉头，他摸不清宋的心思，宋比他年长，平时也对他很关照，至少比那个男人有人情味得多。可总爱送他一些又贵又不耐用的东西，让他很犯难。门忽然被推开，首先进来的是戴眼镜的中年男人，身后跟着一个眉目清秀英挺的青年。朱一龙仔细盯着他看，大喇喇敞开的领口处露出的颈子上环着一枚佛牌，正好搭在锁骨处，里面供的是罗汉，按照因果报应理论来说，这是阳牌，辟邪挡煞。

  
年轻人看了他一眼，笑了笑说道，

“宋哥，介绍一下？”

  
“老爷意外身故，我担心少爷你的安全，差个信得过的人留在你身边，保护你周全。”

  
“是我信得过，还是你信得过？”

年轻人瞄了一眼朱一龙，哼了一声。

  
“小三爷，这话就见外了不是。我信得过的人不就等于是您信得过的人么？”

宋扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，依旧文雅有礼，坐在年轻人身边的中年男人有些急了，拍了桌子就要训斥，却被他按住了肩膀。

“诶，巴颂你别急。身份证明之类的有吗？”

“有。”

朱一龙从衣兜里拿出前几日刚办好的证明递了过去，年轻人接了过去，仔细看了好一会儿，不时抬眼打量，从头看到脚，又从脚看到头。

“朱一龙……名字看着不像泰国人啊，长相就更不像了。北边来的？逃犯吗？”

  
“是从北边来，不是逃犯。”

朱一龙的回答很简短，干脆冷冽。

  
“行，以后你就跟着我。我的人身安全和生活起居你要全权负责。”

年轻人将那身份证明随手扔进了垃圾桶，朱一龙一看正要阻拦，却被宋拦下了手，不过宋的脸色也有些不太好看。

  
“这种东西考山路的黑店都可以做，什么都说明不了。”青年人撇撇嘴说道。

  
“嗯，倒也是。”朱一龙跟着点了点头，转头看向了台子上的那个放着两尾斗鱼的玻璃鱼缸，发现一只斗鱼已经翻了肚皮，收了尾巴飘在了水面上，死了。

  
“老板也是粗心，斗鱼不能养在一起的。”

年轻人说道，朱一龙转头看向他，发现对方盯着自己。宋看着年轻人，而对面的巴颂一直狠狠盯着宋，朱一龙恍然觉得，算自己在内，仿佛是四尾斗鱼养在了一个缸里。

  
“你叫什么？”

朱一龙直接问道，巴颂有些气愤的说道，

“有点规矩，怎么直接问少爷名字？！”

  
年轻人叹了口气，拍了拍巴颂的肩膀，

“你冷静点，问个名字而已，这么凶吓到人家。”

又向他伸出了手，

“白宇，不过你最好叫我三爷。免得惹巴叔生气。”


	4. 降术

【白朱】恶鬼-4  
-降术-

  
宋轻轻点了点朱一龙放在膝上的手，却被对方迅速躲开，才起身离开，边走边回头看着朱一龙的背影。这一切白宇都看在眼里，他从衣兜里翻出一只金属的烟盒磕出一支，说道，

“宋舍不得你。”

  
朱一龙没有回应，而是将腕上的表摘下揣进了兜里。白宇打趣问道，“怎么把表摘了？”

“我不喜欢。”

“那表……”

白宇正想说那表还挺贵的，仔细一想忽然明白了，说道，“是老宋送你的吧？”

“嗯。”朱一龙点点头，抬起双清亮眸子望着他。白宇被他看的有些不自在，起身离开了沙发走了店外，巴颂连忙也起身跟了出去。

  
“你在宋眼里似乎和别人不一样。”

在车上时，白宇忽然说了一句，朱一龙正安静望着车窗外，面对白宇的探底他自知没什么好隐瞒的，干脆地说道，“我替他做事，可能做的好罢了。”

“一次意外都没出？”

“没有。”

“自信满满呢。”

“还好。”

  
坐在前座的巴颂接了个电话，说祚蓬找到了，死了已经有三四天。白宇耸耸肩，“预料之中。”

“他去买曾经在自己手下的一个孩子，被那孩子杀了。那孩子被北面的人接走了。”

“这种东西养不熟的，祚蓬又不是不知道。上赶着找死。”白宇冷哼一声靠在座椅里闭目养神。

“东西？”朱一龙问了一句。白宇看他难得主动发问，就也耐心的回应道，

“在这种地方，人命不值钱。所以啊，你能安心活到现在应该感谢你自己。你手下有多少冤死鬼？”

  
“没有冤死的。”

“哦哟哟，替天行道？”

“拿钱办事而已。”

  
“所以呢，我在你这儿值多少钱？”

  
气氛忽然冷了下来，巴颂也转身望向他们，朱一龙哽了哽喉咙，迎着白宇似笑非笑的表情和探寻的目光一字一句的小心说道，

“我这次是来保护你。你可以吩咐我杀别人。”

  
“我不喜欢那些残忍的事，你陪陪我就好了。”

“怎么陪？”

  
“……”

白宇忍不住叹了口气，眼前这个小子像个愣头青一样，说的每一句话让人好气又好笑。干脆不搭理算了，靠在座椅里睡了过去。车子一路上穿过密林，山路，他们连夜出了琅南塔，到了清莱北境，哨卡认得前面引路的军车，立刻放了行。

  
强烈的军用探照灯光晃醒了白宇，他睁开眼看了看四周，司机告诉他已经入了泰国的边境。白宇低头发现身上披了一件外套，是朱一龙的。再看那小子也靠着车窗，微微低着头闭眼休息了，双手交叠放在腰侧，其中一只藏在怀里。白宇伸手碰了碰，是枪。下一秒就被对方一把按下手臂。

  
“我，是我！”白宇惊慌喊道。

朱一龙一看是白宇，握着枪柄的手才放松。有些愠怒的问道，“你碰我干什么？”

  
“你睡觉也保持警戒？”

“没睡觉，只是休息。”

“？？有区别吗？”白宇没太明白。

“我从不睡觉。”

“……”

  
白宇被他这么一吓，彻底清醒了。一路上和巴颂或者和他天南海北的瞎扯。朱一龙在车里太久，胸口有些泛恶心，靠在座椅里蔫蔫的不说话，意识也有些昏沉，忽然唇边碰到了一处凉意，他猛的惊醒。

  
“你怎么反应总是这么大？吃个晕车药而已。”

是白宇，他只好听话的微微张开唇，将那药片含了进去却并不吞咽。

“车子坐久了我也晕，这药是我贴身带的。”

白宇知道他还存在防备心，自己也吃了一颗，就着水咽下后将那瓶水递给了他。“请吧？”

“嗯。”

  
到了酒店时，朱一龙留意到酒店的前庭广场的草丛中，也零星摆放着红色的芬达。他下意识的躲开走在了里侧，白宇却并不在意。

“你怕鬼啊？”

“没有鬼。”

“哦……”

白宇若有所思的点点头。巴颂独自住一间，而白宇则让朱一龙和自己住在一起。朱一龙有些不情愿，申请和巴颂换房间。巴颂一脸纳闷，

“你不和少爷24小时在一起，怎么照顾少爷起居，保证少爷安全？”

  
“没必要晚上也在一起吧？”

“你小子！…”巴颂一听，登时火起。

  
白宇听了，笑着走近拍了拍巴颂的肩，说道，

“巴叔冷静点，我们小朱可能以为来清莱是度假的。一龙，我这么跟你说吧，我这条命很值钱。不仅活人惦记，死人也惦记。你不和我24小时在一起，可是会出意外的。明白了吗？我要是出了意外，宋不会放过你的。”

  
听到宋的名字，本来还在固执的朱一龙忽然变得妥协，白宇打量着他，不再说话。

  
“因为这个，你才戴佛牌吗？”朱一龙进了房间后问道。白宇点头。

“你信鬼神吗？”，白宇又点头。

“为什么？”

“逃避太久总得接受，不然会疯的。唉，我去冲个澡，累死了。你自便吧。”

白宇说完起身去了淋浴间。朱一龙独自在房间里走来走去，四下检查。空荡荡的卧室，空荡荡的客厅，窗外可以俯瞰到清莱的夜景。巴颂的电话又跟了过来，确认房间是否无恙。朱一龙有些烦他，接过电话后把号码拉黑了。

  
再转身时，白宇已经换了睡袍出来，脖子上的佛牌湿淋淋的，看来洗澡也没摘。

“我有件事一直很在意。”白宇说道。

  
“你又在意什么？”

  
“如果你这次任务失败了，宋会不会杀你。”

  
“废话。他肯定会啊。”朱一龙白了他一眼。

  
“不，不一定。你和宋接触的时间没我长。他对谁都没兴趣，但对你尤其在意。”

白宇说完话，挑着眉看他，朱一龙下意识的按了按放着腕表的衣兜，沉默片刻才说，

“你该睡了。”

  
“好，晚安。”白宇向他挥挥手，关上了卧室门。客厅处有另一张小一点的床，旁边是一张沙发。朱一龙抱着双臂坐在沙发里，微微合上双眼，疲惫席卷而来，呼吸逐渐平稳，他睡了。

  
一片寂静中，朱一龙隐约听到了一阵叹息，悠长而冰冷，裹挟着丝丝寒风缭绕在耳边。他立刻睁开眼，看了看卧室，又前去听了听卧室的动静，一片死寂，不太对劲。卧室的门禁需要另一张房卡，在白宇手里，不过他有办法。

  
门锁通入过高的电流发出嘭的一声，瞬间变得焦黑，咔哒一声门开了。朱一龙小心的进了房间，迎面的大床洒满月光，床上只有凌乱的薄被，没有人。

  
他有些慌乱，正要四下查看找人时，身后忽然贴过一丝热度。他猛地转身，将枪口抵了过去，却是一片虚空。

“白宇？”

无人回应，耳边的叹息逐渐弱了下去，他重新听到了声音，主卧洗手间传出了水流。他立刻走上前猛地开门，白宇在里面，面色凝重，对他的出现并不惊讶。

  
“你怎么了？”朱一龙将枪收起来，低声问道。白宇看了他一眼，指了指洗手台上的镜子说道，

“有东西来过了。”

  
朱一龙走进了洗手间，地上淌满了水，他顺着白宇指着的方向看去。湿淋淋的镜子上留下了一行深红色的印记，像是咒文，他看不明白是什么意思。白宇说道，

“这东西从我出生起跟了我二十多年。我长它也长……如今看来是长成了。”

  
“这是什么东西？”

  
“护身咒，是一种降术，需要施咒人的生血供养，不过倘若施咒人横死，就会反噬到承咒人身上。”

白宇云淡风轻的说着，朱一龙这才注意到他的脖子上似乎落下了一道新鲜的咬痕，冒着血珠。再仔细看，身上还有其他伤痕，看来自从老鬼死后，这东西便一直靠吸食白宇的生血寄生。

  
“到现在，你信不信有鬼？”

白宇摸了一把脖子上的伤口，在水龙头下冲了冲手上的血渍。朱一龙撕开一张湿巾压在了白宇侧颈上，没有说话。


	5. 迦楼罗

【白朱】恶鬼-5  
-迦楼罗-

  
待伤口不再渗血后，朱一龙才松开手把人扶回床边。白宇的气色有些差，呼吸也有些气力不足，朱一龙扯了把椅子坐在床边守着他休息。

“你这样守着，第二天腰腿会很疼。”

白宇面向他侧躺着说道，声音很低，一路奔波也确实是累了。朱一龙看了看他，又抬头望向窗外的当空满月，摇了摇头。

“你睡吧。”

“被你这么盯着我怎么睡？”

白宇叹了口气，朱一龙坐在椅子上一动不动，皱着眉头宛如一尊明王像。

“你怎么……”

朱一龙想说白宇怎么事情这么多，看来到底没被刚才那怪物吓到，不过他心里多少有些犯嘀咕，他一直不愿相信鬼神信仰和忌讳这些东西的存在，奉行着眼不见为净的准则。但其实……

“你害怕吧？”白宇问道，朱一龙愣了一下。

“我怕什么？”

“怕刚才那东西，你给我止血的时候，手都在抖。”

“……胡说。”

“怕鬼有什么不敢承认的？”

白宇说着将那佛牌举起看了看，月光照在上面泛着明晃晃的光。

“里面是罗汉吗？”朱一龙问道，白宇摇摇头，

“是毗湿奴。明天我也给你请一个佛牌吧。”

“我不要。”朱一龙果断的拒绝，他不愿意和这些东西有任何牵扯。白宇当然明白他的心思，将身子向大床里侧躺了躺，拍了拍空出的那一处地方说道，

“你要和我同行同寝好一段时间，免不了要遇上些脏东西，有个佛牌帮你挡一挡也挺好的。你放心，我绝对给你请阳牌，不会害你。喏，躺一会儿吧。”

“……”朱一龙仍旧坐着不动。

“算了…不管你了。”

白宇说完翻了个身，背对着他不再说话。没过一会儿，他听到身后传来布料翻动的簌簌声，朱一龙将外套脱下放在椅子上，小心的躺在了他身边，两人中间隔着一线距离，白宇身上穿着睡袍，仍可以感受到对方身上扩散的热度，没过一会儿，身后人的呼吸逐渐变得平稳缓和，应该是睡了。

白宇轻轻翻身，转过来时才发现朱一龙是面对他躺着的，一只手仍旧按在枪柄上，眉头微微蹙着，那双眼隐在黑暗里，月光洒在他的头发上，像是蒙了一层星辉，碎碎点点的又洒在了睫毛上。倘若只看对方的睡颜，怎么可能认为他是个“清道夫”呢？白宇看了朱一龙一会儿，对方始终没有任何反应，安静的呼吸，一动不动的侧躺着。

“你看我干什么？”朱一龙忽然问道。

“嗯？你没睡？”白宇被他吓了一跳。

“你一直盯着看，我怎么睡？”

“……所以嘛，刚才我不也这么问过你？”

“……”

朱一龙又被白宇将了一车，干脆不回应，翻了个身背对他。

第二天一众人离开酒店时，巴颂也看到了白宇脖子上的新伤口，从随身携带的包里拿出了一些药物递给了白宇，担忧的问道，

“又来了？”

“嗯。”白宇点点头，像是习以为常。

“最近越来越频繁了，少爷我们是不是要再请一个佛牌？”

“是得请一个，不过不是给我。这东西佛牌也挡不住的，它不是煞。”

“给谁请？”巴颂有些纳闷，白宇指了指朱一龙，

“给他。”

朱一龙正在一边给男人发送消息，等了半天却没有任何回应，他试着给男人打电话却发现对方的号码无法接通。他有些急躁，这种关键时刻那个家伙怎么总是掉链子。无奈之下，他只好询问宋，关于白宇的护身咒和佛牌，之类的事。宋的回复也是简便，

［听他的，别反抗。］

“……”

和没说一样，早知道真的要和这些脏东西扯上关联，他死都不要接这个活。忽然肩上搭了一只手臂，是白宇。

“干什么呢，情报员？”

“和宋汇报一下。”

他倒也诚恳，反正目前发生的事和活人都没什么关系，说就说了。

“你现在是在为我做事，和那家伙没关系。”

白宇的语气有些冲，朱一龙有些纳闷。他们的车停在了寺庙前，里面的僧人询问了朱一龙的生辰年月，又推演了一番，将一枚迦楼罗佛牌递给了他。叮嘱他不可随意摘下来，不可随意让别人碰触，定期还要让僧人开光赐福之类，朱一龙听的头痛，一个字儿都没记住。

“迦楼罗是毗湿奴的坐骑，算是一位护法天神。”

白宇说道。

“是么？”朱一龙将佛牌戴上，心不在焉的回应道，随后又问道，

“你那个咒，可以消吗？”

“什么？”

“那个护身咒…会咬你的那个……”

“为什么要消？”白宇有些好奇的问道。

“它寄生在你身上，在伤害你啊。”

“你真的以为这么个玻璃佛牌能替我挡住那些阴煞？”

白宇说着靠近了他，伸手点了点他锁骨上的那枚迦楼罗的佛牌说道，

“佛牌是用来震慑小人的，让他们知道我有这个，一般人也不敢动我。护身咒才是真正替我做事的，你想让它听话，总得喂它吃东西。”

“它…替你做什么？”

“你能替我做什么？”白宇笑着反问，“你这么怕这些东西，能为我做什么？”

“我可以慢慢适应。你可以吩咐我，我去做就是了。”朱一龙面对他挑衅一样的询问没什么反应，情绪上也很平稳。

“是嘛？那先和你说声谢谢，有事我会告诉你的。”

白宇笑了笑，坐正了身子。

  
一处偏远的宅院被警方围了个水泄不通，附近还有很多居民探头探脑的往里面看。凶案现场外围被隔离带层层拦截，警长加蓬带着法医和一些协警来勘察现场。

“死了几个？”加蓬问当地的民警。

“五个。”

法医戴上鞋套和口罩，提着工具箱进了案发现场。考察过后，吩咐协警们将尸体一具一具搬出到庭院里，等待医院来收尸。

“加蓬，你来下。”一位法医向加蓬招了招手。加蓬连忙凑过去，发现医生将一张便签纸一样的东西递给了他，上面写着歪歪扭扭的三个字，加蓬努力的辨认着字迹，喃喃念叨，

“迦…楼……罗？迦楼罗？？什么东西？”

“根据现场勘察，我们初步怀疑这里曾经举行过宗教团体的降灵会，这个纸条就是用来做祝的。后来因何发生凶杀，暂不清楚，五具尸体初步检测均无明显体表外伤，具体还是得等尸检结果才可以……”

“降灵会…祝符……，会不会是他们叫出了什么东西……但是这个东西是个邪物，将他们……”

加蓬说完打了个冷战。法医白了他一眼，

“你是警察，怎么也信这些乱七八糟的东西？”

“不能排除任何一种可能性啊。”

“你这个是不可能……”法医正要忙着反驳，忽然从宅院里传出其他警察的呼喊声，传加蓬和医生过去。两人慌忙钻进院子里，原来是一个警察发现一楼地板踩上去有些古怪，下面明显是空的，他们怀疑这里藏着毒品。便用撬棍将有些腐朽的木板撬开，刚撬开就被底下的场景吓破了胆。

密密麻麻的陶罐整齐堆放在一起，加蓬看的浑身冒冷汗，那陶罐是装夭折婴尸的骨灰罐。加蓬大致望了一圈，现场少说得有上百个……

收起


	6. 咒鬼

【白朱】恶鬼-6  
-饿鬼

“sorry…the number…”

熟悉的号码播出去，得到的回应还是熟悉的无法接通，从男声换成女声，反反复复。男人彻底失联了，朱一龙有些烦躁的摆弄着手机，快餐吧里的音乐也显得聒噪吵闹。女服务生不时的瞄着他这一桌，好不容易看他的咖啡杯空了，连忙端着咖啡壶走了过来。

  
“先生，需要续杯吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

女服务生略有尴尬的笑了笑，悻悻然的端着咖啡壶正要离开，却被坐在他对面的白宇叫住，白宇续了一杯拿铁，服务生微笑着退了下去。

  
“对待女孩不要这么残忍啊。”

白宇将饮品单合上后喃喃说道。朱一龙耸耸肩，转头看向了窗外。外面又是阴雨天，玻璃上结满了冷丝丝的湿润潮气，白宇端着拿铁将奶泡彻底搅散后才轻轻啜饮，一边饶有兴致的翻看着手里的杂志。

“杂志很老了。”

“嗯？”白宇应了一声，却没有看他。音乐声有些吵闹，朱一龙以为他没听清，凑近又说了一遍，

“我说这本杂志是去年的刊号了，很旧。”

“故事不分新老，有意思就行。”

  
朱一龙不再询问，转而开始观察店里的食客，大多是路过附近的货车司机，偶尔有一些青年男女烫着夸张的头发，穿着奇装异服三五成群聚堆说笑，不注意还好，一旦注意到他们这样的群体，过于靓丽的颜色很难让人移开目光。白宇似乎也在和他一样观察着在座的人，目光落在了那群说笑的男女身上说道，

“六十年代的嬉皮士风格放到现在换了个名字。”

“什么？”

“后摇？嗯……耐人寻味。说句题外话，这家店的松饼不怎么好吃。”

“……事儿真多。”

朱一龙啧了一声，他们的车子要不是半路没油，他也不会在这个喧闹油腻的店歇脚。他搞不清楚白宇为什么偏要和他两人走公路去曼谷，耗费时间不说，白宇是真的很难伺候。

  
“擦擦，你知道吗？”白宇忽然说道。

“嗯，阴牌。我知道。”

“那群人里面，有一个小孩在供阴牌。当然啦，不知道他是出于什么心态。”

“你离这么远，怎么看得清楚？”

  
“不用看。它告诉我的。”白宇依旧在看杂志，头也不抬的说道，“它替我观察在场的所有人。”

  
“……”朱一龙哽了哽喉咙，他知道白宇说的它指的是那道护身咒，轻声问道，“它还说什么？”

  
“没了。你养过宠物没有？”白宇将杂志合上。

“养过……鱼？”

那条被他放到另一只鱼缸里被咬死的斗鱼是他接触的第一个非人类的生物，应该可以算作宠物吧，至少他碰它的时候没希望它死。

  
“那条斗鱼不算。”白宇笑着说道。

  
“……那就没了。”

朱一龙知道一定又是那个怪物告诉了白宇。

  
“猫，狗，仓鼠？大家小时候都多少接触题过的吧，讨你欢心，蹭你的手心，陪着你玩的那种毛茸茸的小东西。你就把它想象成那些东西就好了。”

  
“现在…它在你身边么？”朱一龙看着白宇问道，白宇摇摇头，

“当然没有，它对你比较好奇，正在你的右边，半蹲着身子，看着你的侧脸。”

  
“蹲下？它是人的姿态？”

朱一龙忽然感觉右侧脸颊吹过一阵寒风，余光扫过去隐约感觉一团模糊的影子，吧台服务生的闲聊，无聊的音乐，喧闹的谈笑声似乎跟着一起暗淡了下去，他的手放在膝盖上，已经下意识的放在了别在腰间的枪柄上。

  
“它被你吓到了，你的手又去碰枪了。”

“所以，它是个人？或者说，它曾经是人？”

  
“对，你在害怕吗？”白宇笑着说到，“你明明都看不到它。”

  
“你可以看到？”

“是的，我自己的护身咒，我可以看到。他是个人，一个沉默的男人。”

  
放屁！都是放屁！朱一龙在内心里的咆哮逐渐强烈，胸口处的佛牌有些发烫，不知是因为恐惧令体温有些下降还是佛牌真的有感应。餐厅顶部悬挂的电视忽然插播进了一条新闻，画面上是纷乱的案发现场。有五个人因参与教团的降灵会而意外身亡的新闻引起了餐厅食客们的一片哗然，大家议论纷纷，那几个夸张装扮的少年少女也转头看向了电视。

  
“祝文上写的是你。”

白宇说道，

“好了，这又是你的护身咒搞的鬼是吗？”

朱一龙明显有些暴躁，什么护身咒，什么阴牌阳牌，这些鬼东西他再也不想听到第二遍。白宇指了指屏幕，笑着说道，

“喏，上面有在报道啊，祝文是迦楼罗。不就是你的佛牌吗？”

  
“……”朱一龙撇了撇嘴，“我就不应该让你给我请这个东西。”

  
“你会习惯的，戴着总比不戴强。它告诉我你之前碰过饿鬼，已经被那些东西盯上了，佛牌可以帮你适当抵挡一下。”

“什么时候碰的？我没有印象。”

  
“第七个人，你自己想想呢？抱歉，它有时候也很调皮，它知道你讨厌它，会故意恶作剧一下。”

  
“饿鬼…第七个人………”

朱一龙仔细想了想，终于明白了白宇所说的饿鬼是什么东西，是那具被遗弃在二楼的死了许久的女尸，而饿鬼又可以用来祭祀尸陀林主。看来当时他闯入的似乎不仅仅是尸体遗弃现场那么简单，而是一个祭坛？熟悉的眩晕和恶心又漫了上来，他起身去了卫生间。

  
在洗手池接水漱口时，又有一个人走了进来，是刚才那群少年团体中的一个，耳朵上挂着各种耳钉，耳链，手臂上也纹着复杂的纹身图案，裤子上各种各样的铁链铁环叮当乱响。朱一龙接水抹了一把脸，发现那名少年一直背对着他，既没有方便也没有要转身的样子。两人就这么僵持着，洗手间里似乎陷入了另一片死寂。

  
朱一龙不时用余光瞄着身后，那少年始终一动不动。隐约间，他听到了熟悉的喀啦喀啦的声音。

  
是弹簧刀。

  
洗手间的打斗声引起了外面的人的注意，店员们忙不迭的冲过去拉架，只见一个人被猛踹出来，嘴里发出凄厉的吼叫，少年被一个人固着脖子，双眼瞪的血红，手里紧紧攥着弹簧刀挣脱着。朱一龙身上没落下致命伤口，只是扭打过程中衣服被那少年割破了。他看到少年脖子上挂着一枚灰色的佛牌一样的东西，供阴牌的可能就是他。

  
“没事儿吧？”

白宇坐在远处朝他喊道，

“……你就坐在那里看吗？”

朱一龙叹了口气，有些没好气的说道。

  
“嗯……不然呢？我又打不过他。走吧，后续交给他们吧。”

  
两人匆匆离开了快餐厅，车子的油早就加满。一脚油门下去就奔出百里开外。

“刚那小子大概救不回来了。”白宇叹了口气。

“为什么？”

“他也是饿鬼，见到生灵那一定是非常兴奋啊。”

“可我…”

“对，你戴了阳牌，正因为你戴了阳牌所以你的生灵就更美味了。”白宇说这些的时候仿佛在品评一道菜。

  
“你不是也……”朱一龙有些纳闷，转头质问白宇，白宇笑着将自己的佛牌翻了一面，背面赫然是一块灰色的泥质佛牌，是阴牌。

  
“你……同时供养阳牌和阴牌？”

“对。所以我百鬼不侵。”

  
“疯了吧你……”朱一龙对此几乎感到不可思议，白宇却不以为然，耸耸肩说道，

“哪个应我，我就供哪个，这个逻辑讲得通吧。”

“可是他们都在吸食你的生命啊！你会死的！”

  
“我早说过，多活一天就是赚一天。死什么的，太正常了。倒是你，明明是个清道夫，却还这么执着自己的生命，不太行啊。会很辛苦的。”

  
“歪理邪说。”

  
“现在知道我为什么要你和我同寝同行了吧？我离了你，可以，但是你离了我，不行。”

白宇望着前方漫漫的道路悠然说道。


	7. 祭品

【白朱】恶鬼-7  
-祭品-

广播的沙沙声吵醒了副驾座的朱一龙。睁眼发现天又暗了，巨大的橘红色日轮逐渐下沉，远山蒙上一层深红色的遮罩。朱一龙望着主驾位的白宇，意识还有些混沌。

  
“怎么样，睡醒了没有？”

白宇问道，他点点头，扭了扭压在身侧的手臂，

“我们到哪儿了。”

“还早着呢。你在睡一会儿吧，还有十公里我们就下高速休息。巴颂已经到了曼谷，先让他去收拾安排。”

“早知道我可以和他一起走。”

朱一龙有些不自在的坐直了身子。

  
“你跟他走了，谁保护我啊？”

“你需要人保护吗？”

朱一龙说完笑了起来，白宇瞄了他一眼，这小子不经常笑，但笑起来也是的确勾人。车子平稳行驶，天色也逐渐暗了下来，临近高速路出口时，车子也多了起来，白宇放缓了车速，按下车窗点了根烟，问道，

“你和宋，到底什么关系？”

  
“嗯？怎么突然提起他？”

  
“没什么，刚才你休息，宋打了好几个电话过来。”

  
“我没听到啊…”朱一龙一听就要去挡风玻璃下的台子摸手机，却发现手机早就关机了。

  
“你……”

  
“我全都给你拒接了，然后给你关机了。”

白宇喷了一口烟雾说道。

“没什么别的关系，我替他做事…”

  
“他想上你。我这么说够清楚了吧？”

  
朱一龙愣在当场，张口结舌半天没反应过来。白宇将烟掐灭，转头看着他玩味的笑了笑，说道，

“你应该能感觉到吧，他对你的心思。我们天天和各种各样的人打交道，男的女的，各种各样，但不得不说，你的确很特别。宋被你吸引也很正常，要是我……”

  
“神经病…”

  
“哈哈哈哈，你看，你连骂人都这么乖，怎么可能不让宋对你有那方面的心思。”

  
“够了，别说了。”

朱一龙已经不想再听到宋这个名字，心里一阵阵的犯恶心，有些恼怒的制止了白宇。白宇哼着不成曲的调子，发动了车子。

  
高速休息区附近只有些很普通的酒店，不过房间还-算干净整洁，白宇还是订了一间套间。两人进了房间正在聊天时，门铃忽然响起。白宇说道，

“唉……你去开门吧，估计是妓女。”

  
朱一龙起身走去门口正要开门时，却发现外面一点动静都没有。透过猫眼发现外面站着一个衣着暴露的浓妆女子，正一边嚼着口香糖一边四下张望。

“找谁？”

依旧没回应。朱一龙将枪抵在门前，猛地开门却发现外面一个人影都没有。那他刚才看见的女人是什么？正纳闷时，身前忽然漫上一团黑气，直冲着他的心口而去。他慌忙抵挡，却还是被那黑气灼伤了胸口。身后忽然传过一股热流，有个东西迅速穿过他，将那团黑气牢牢钳住撞在了楼道的墙上，激起一阵烟尘。朱一龙在意识恍惚间似乎看到了那团东西，是一个瘦高的人影，耳边传来了尖锐的嘶吼声，紧接着晕了过去。

  
朱一龙再醒来时，发现白宇坐在他身边默默看着他。他猛地坐起身，头痛欲裂。

“刚才…出手的是你的护身咒吗？”

“对，是我的咒鬼。”

“……”朱一龙转头看了看白宇身后，发现自己也可以看到那个咒鬼的轮廓了，不甚清晰但隐约可辩。

  
“你能看到他了？”白宇有些惊讶的问道。

“…可以看到一点点……”

  
“看来以后不能让你单独行动了。谁知道找上门的是什么东西，还以为可以春宵一刻呢。唉。”

白宇站起身扭了扭脖子，开始脱去外套。

  
“你干什么？”朱一龙立刻问道。

“睡觉啊，我还能干什么。大半夜的不睡觉你打算干什么？”

  
“刚刚是你让它救我的？”朱一龙躺下后，斟酌了一会儿问道。白宇似乎有些困倦了，转身面对着他，闭着眼喃喃说道，

“它想救谁是它自己的事。你不是不信这些东西吗？”

  
“看不到就不信…”

“看得到就信？出奇的坦率啊。”白宇睁开眼笑着看他。朱一龙也望着他，看了好一会儿忽然又把眉眼低了下去。白宇忽然说道，

“跟我在一起，你可以好好休息。睡吧…”

  
这句话出奇的令他安心，没过一会儿，他也闭着眼睡过去了。房间里一片静谧，只有墙上的挂钟滴滴嗒嗒的响声，显得多少有些吵耳。朱一龙睡眠很轻，稍微有点动静就睡不着，他轻轻皱了皱眉头。钟表声戛然而止，他彻底进入了睡眠。

  
一觉安眠至天亮后，床上的两人仍是面对着面，朱一龙的额头贴在白宇的胸口处，白宇早就醒了，支着手臂兴致勃勃的看着对方。难得见朱一龙睡的这么沉，可真是稀罕。

  
“钟表是你搞坏的吧。”

白宇转头对着咒鬼站立的位置说道。咒鬼点点头，白宇叹了口气，伸手轻轻碰了碰朱一龙额前的发，对方也没有醒，看来是真的信他了。

  
宋一大早又在给朱一龙打电话，却发现还是打不通，气急败坏的在屋子里走来走去。手下的人知道他心情不好，也不敢招惹。宋知道一定是白宇在作梗，他干脆一个电话轰到了白宇那里，也没了曾经的和颜悦色，直接问道，

“一龙呢？”

“和我在一起，在睡觉。”

宋有些惊讶，朱一龙对人的戒心很强，从来不会在人前睡觉。不仅有些咬牙切齿说道，

“放屁！！他睡什么觉！”

“我给他请的迦楼罗佛牌都护不了他，他到底是什么人？”

  
“……”宋一时吃瘪。

“算了，你不说就算了，我自己查。对了，你对这小子的那点腌臜心思我都告诉他了。他觉得恶心。”

  
“混账东西！你想干什么？！我和他的事轮不到你插手？”宋恼羞成怒，语无伦次。

  
“我说你想上他……”白宇依旧自说自话，完全不在乎对面的咆哮。“但目前看来，他好像对我更服帖。你没戏了。”

  
“……”宋终于听明白了，“你跟我抢他？他的命攥在我手里，你抢的过吗？”

  
“说不上抢，只是不想让你赢而已。你看中的，在意的，我就都想抢过来。我就是想看你气急败坏又不得不服的样子。宋，你生气吗？是不是特别后悔把他送到我身边？他要是知道你用他做祭品，不知道会不会再对你言听计从，估计也想杀了你……”

  
宋愤怒的扣下电话，怒不可遏的狠狠砸在桌子上。白宇放下手机，回到卧室里立在床边默默看着朱一龙，他还在睡，但是眼皮在轻轻颤动。

  
这小子早就醒了，在装睡。

  
白宇忽然起了恶作剧的心思，弯腰伸手碰了碰朱一龙薄软的嘴唇。朱一龙下意识的绷紧了身体，没有睁眼。他在默默等待白宇离开，等了许久…

  
却等来了落在唇上的一个吻。

  
收起


	8. 聚灵

\- 聚灵-  
  
  
  
  


  


洗手间的水流哗啦啦的流淌，朱一龙撑在洗手台前不断的鞠起一捧一捧水冲洗脸颊。水珠沿着下颌流进了衣领，抬头的一瞬间，从镜中他看到了那只高瘦的人形背立在他身后，隔着一段距离，但可以感受到它散发出的寒冷气息，丝丝缕缕缠绕在身后，逐渐攀附上了后背，延伸至了侧颈。他猛地伸手护住了脖子，再抬头看镜子时，咒鬼已经消失，寒冷也随之飘散。 

  


“白宇？”  
  
他朝屋外喊道，不一会儿白宇走了进来，靠在门边。  
  
“什么事。”  
  
“刚才…算了，没事。”他不知道该如何讲述，白宇走上前，伸手将他的下颌扭了过去。  
  
“怎么了？” 

  


白宇仔细看了看朱一龙青筋有些暴起的侧颈，上面已经印下了一层淡淡的淤青，他伸手按了一下那处皮肤问道，“疼不疼？”  
  
“不疼…怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  


  


加蓬他们感到病房时，患者还没有清醒，加蓬看了看躺在病床上的青年，染的赤黄色头发，耳朵上挂了一大串乱七八糟的耳钉耳坠，皱紧了眉头。陪同一起来的还有副警长。  
  
“医生说上午刚打过镇静剂，估计要睡一会儿。伤的不轻，脑震荡是肯定的。”  
  
“他犯了什么事？”  
  
加蓬翻看着青年的病历卡，又检查了摆在床头柜上的那枚佛牌。  
  
“持械伤人，蓄意杀人未遂。”  
  
“伤者呢？”  
  
“呃……未遂嘛。就没有人受伤…”副警长说道。  
  
“？对方毫发无伤？”加蓬愣了一下，“传唤一下呢？”  
  
“对方在制服他以后迅速离开了现场，当时在场的人都没有留意是谁……”副警长自知案情线索缺失太多，说话有些吞吐。 

  


“……”加蓬叹了口气，“把那家店监控给我！指望他们那边的警察就是白费，都是饭桶！这家伙你给我盯着，醒了通知我。” 

  


“收到，哦对了，今天从收发室收到了这个，给您。”副警长递过来了一个信封。加蓬立刻夺过去，将信封揣进怀里匆匆离开了医院。信封里装着的是妻子离开的离婚协议书。加蓬在车里将那份协议撕了个粉碎，又给对方打了电话过去，  
  
“你给我寄几份我就撕几份！……法院传唤？当我吃素吗？好啊…！我等着就是！你给我听好，我活着这个婚就别想离！” 

  


怒不可遏的挂断电话，他便发动车子冲了出去。监控内容一开始还很清晰，加蓬和全组的警察在会议室里仔细盯着画面里的人。他可以清晰的看到一个黑色棒球服上衣的青年男性走去洗手间，又看到那个耳钉青年跟了进去，紧接着画面开始出现大量噪点和抖动。突然嘭的一声，耳钉男被一股无形的力量撞出了洗手间，狠狠砸在了地上。方才那个黑衣男人的外套被割破。他熟练的夺去了青年的凶器，将人牢牢固着，店里已经惊扰一片。 

  


加蓬皱着眉头仔细分辨，却发现那个耳钉青年的脸越来越青紫，像是窒息一样痛苦。黑衣男似乎在和别人说话，手已经松开……再接下去，监控画面一阵剧烈抖动后，画面全部消失了。 

  


“你们看完了，有什么想法？”  
  
加蓬转头对年轻警察说道。警员们大眼瞪小眼，不敢回应，生怕挨骂。“那个黑衣服的，是练过的。查查这小子。散会！” 

  


警员们离开后，他仍独自留在会议室里，他总感觉画面中有一些诡异的东西。一帧一帧的回放，又调高了亮度，他终于看到一个似有似无的瘦高的男性身形出现在了黑衣男子身后。  


  


副警长守在病房外不停的打盹，耳钉男仍旧在昏睡。他低头看表发现已经过了八点，天都黑了。忽然楼道尽头传出了脚步声，副警长仔细听了一会儿，却并不是幻听，再仔细一看，是一个穿着风衣外套，提着公文包和袋子的男人，戴着眼镜，文质彬彬。  
  
“你是谁？这个时间已经不可以探望了。”副警长拦在了病房门口。男人扶了一下眼镜，  
  
“抱歉，我有东西要交给我侄儿。”  
  
“什么东西不能明天交啊？”  
  
“…麻烦您通融一下。”  
  
男人说着从公文包里拿出一个信封，副警长接过去看了看，是钱。男人点了点头进了病房，没过一会儿就出来向他笑了笑转身离开了，副警长目送着男人离开，听脚步声消失后才进了病房。 

  


“一、二、三……还挺多……臭小子命还不错。”  
  
副警长一边点查信封里的钱一边说道，床头柜子上放着几只黑色陶罐，盖子已经被打开。青年忽然睁开了眼，猛地一挣便挣断了绑缚带，一把掐住了副警长的脖子，副警长被吓得四肢抽搐，双腿痉挛一样的乱踢，双眼逐渐突出，红血丝也爆了出来。青年的手劲出奇的大，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。 

  


“卡擦”  
  
副警长脖子一歪，双手垂在了身侧，死了。青年拉开病房的窗户从五楼径直跳了出去。  


  


朱一龙晚上休息时偶尔会被冻醒，但其实温度还没有那么低，即使他盖着毯子也无济于事。恍惚间他可以看到咒鬼就坐在他对面的椅子上，环抱着双膝一动不动，咒鬼虽然没有面目，但他可以感觉到，那东西在看着自己，一直看着自己。 

  


困倦中他会不由自主的往白宇身边靠，白宇身上永远像是烧着火一样温热。贴着白宇的背，那种冷冰冰的感觉才会淡一些，一切怪事似乎都是从离开那家快餐厅开始的，他本来看不到这些东西，但现在，从咒鬼到一些游荡在旷野的亡灵，他都可以感知到了……自从白宇给他请了这个佛牌以后，一切都变得诡异。 

  


忽然腰上搭了一只手， 他立刻转身去推，却看到白宇早就醒了，正看着他。 

  


“咒鬼在看你。”白宇说道。  
  
“我知道…”  
  
“害怕吗？它好像挺喜欢你的……”白宇的声音很低，低沉的嗓音在耳边萦绕，悄悄抓挠着他的神经。 

  


“真的不是你指使的吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“它一次又一次的帮我，真的不是你指使的？” 

  


“不是我。你希望是我吗？”  
  
白宇支起手臂居高临下的看他，朱一龙喜欢观察别人，白宇一旦觉得自己处于心理上的优势一方时，往往会做这样的姿势。 

  


“……”  
  
朱一龙无法回答，忽然身后又泛上一丝寒意。白宇抬眼看了他身后一眼，那股寒意才逐渐退去。 

  


“这家伙嫉妒心很强。想要的就一定要得到，要吞噬。你要小心啊，它救你是有私心的。” 

  


“你不也是吗？”朱一龙反问道，抬眼再看时却发现对方离自己越来越近，他有些惊慌，脑海中回想到的全部是那天白宇忽然吻他的事。 

  


“它现在就在嫉妒。”白宇在他耳边轻声说道， 

  


“嫉妒什么？” 

  


“嫉妒我可以吻你。”  
  
白宇说完，顺势将唇印在了他的唇上，另一只手环在他的腰上将人搂紧。因为寒冷，朱一龙没有推开他，因为恐惧，他纵容了对方。白宇翻身将他压在身下温柔的亲吻他，他也抬手环上了对方的肩，宣泄着纯粹的欲望。 

  


可是身上却越来越冷，是被那家伙嫉妒了吧？心里忽然冒起了一股邪火催着他，彻骨的寒冷让他无限渴求白宇的体温，他双手揪扯着对方的睡衣，两人赤裸着紧紧拥吻，身下紧密贴合。细微的喘息声溢出他的齿缝，却立刻被对方捕捉，逐渐放纵的情欲逼退了寒冷。 

  


情事过后，朱一龙将自己锁在了淋浴间里，白宇在外面敲了半天门都不应。不断地笑着调侃，  
  
“做就做了，怎么和大姑娘似的还害羞？” 

  


“你闭嘴……”  
  
朱一龙扭开开关，冰冷的水从头浇下，熄灭了他脑子里的火，一股说不上来的抵触让他不敢去回想刚才的事，他们两个男人竟然当着一个怪物的面做爱……  
  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“别用冷水，想感冒啊？”  
  
白宇看着淋浴间里只有水声却不见热气，知道朱一龙在冲冷水澡。 

  


“我感觉我还不错，你应该挺舒服的吧？”  
  
白宇看他终于出来又不知死活的撩了一句。 

  


“说了让你闭嘴……”  
  
朱一龙将浴巾用力扔到白宇身上，扯过薄毯盖在身上背对着白宇躺下不再动。咒鬼已经消失了，他丝毫感受不到那东西的气息。忽然脖子一热，白宇俯身在他侧颈处印了一个吻，让他不自禁抖了一下。 

  


“反应这么大…你不会是第一次吧？”  
  
“当然不是…”  
  
“你以前和男人做过？” 

  


“……闭嘴。 ”  
  
朱一龙无心再听白宇油嘴滑舌，决定闭眼装睡混过去。深夜时他又被冻醒，这次不仅感觉到寒冷，耳边甚至出现了喧嚣的声音。胸口又似有重物压迫，令他喘不过气。 

  


“白宇…”  
  
他在梦靥中艰难的喊道，伸手去抓身边人，却落了空。白宇不在屋里，幢幢鬼影的闪烁让他不敢睁眼……忽然脸颊被人碰触，冰冷的触感令他心里一阵恶心。  
  
“白宇？”  
  
他又试着喊了一声。  


  


“别睁眼！”  
  
白宇猛地冲进卧室，将薄毯罩在了他身上将人抱在怀里。朱一龙透过薄毯微微睁开了一道缝隙，眼前可以说是令他倒吸凉气的场景，那瘦长身影正在屠杀屋中的哀嚎逃窜的亡灵，似有血液飞溅出来，但接触到皮肤后只化成一丝微凉。 

  


咒鬼，在吃鬼，它在生长。这些亡灵是怎么来的，他摸了摸脖子上的佛牌，心里似乎似在求证一样问道，  
  
“这些亡灵是因我而聚集吗？” 

  


“……对…”  
  
白宇想了一会儿点点头。  
  
  


  



	9. 容器

-容器-  
  
  
  
  


  


朱一龙总是醒的很早，天光微亮时，他就已经清醒。白宇往往躺在他身侧，手搭在他的腰上睡的正沉。他们做过一次，他现在想起来都觉得不可思议，那次之后白宇再没有碰过他，不过只要白宇张嘴说话，总是可以准确踩准他的痛点，他恨不得立刻掐死他。 

  


在那一天之后咒鬼靠近他时，他不再感受到寒冷，甚至也没有恐惧。那一晚他看到的仿佛是幻觉一样的情景已经大大提高了他的恐惧阀值，咒鬼吃了那么多亡灵也成长了不少，而且似乎更粘他了。 

  


“你的咒为什么总缠在我身边。”朱一龙起身问道。白宇耸耸肩，“谁知道呢，可能觉得你比较脆弱吧？” 

  


“放屁。”朱一龙憎恶别人说他脆弱，立刻反驳道。  
  
“啧啧啧，凶巴巴的。”  
  
白宇摇摇头，扯过T恤套在了身上。 

  


“今天有什么安排？我们已经到曼谷了。” 

  


“没什么安排，自由行动吧，我一会儿联系巴颂处理些别的事情。晚上我们在这里见。”  
  
白宇指了指床说道，朱一龙点点头，确认道，  
  
“知道了，几点回酒店碰面？”  
  
“不是酒店…是床上。”最后两个字白宇稍稍做了停顿，说完挑着眉看他。 

  


“……”朱一龙瞪了他一眼，“你少说两句疯话比较好。” 

  


“哈哈哈！对不起，我总是忍不住逗你……你耳朵红了。”白宇说完就要伸手去碰，却被对方猛地拍掉了手，留下了红色的印记。朱一龙躲的很远，呼吸也很重。白宇从来没见过他这么抗拒过自己，一时也有些尴尬。  
  
“怎么了？反应这么大…”  
  
“别碰我。”  
  
“……好，OK，我不碰。”  
  
白宇妥协的说道，语气冷淡。朱一龙点点头，穿上外套离开了房间。  


  


熙攘的人群，拥挤的车流终于让他平静下来，刚才白宇碰他的耳朵。他本来不讨厌的。可是却猛然想起了宋也曾做过同样的事，逼近的身形，压迫的语气……当时他猛地一把推开了对方，也是从那时起，他知道宋对自己有什么心思，只是不愿意去直视，宋救过他的命，他不能反抗对方。每次面对宋的询问和堵截时，他都选择逃避和装傻。 

  


“嘶…” 

  


微弱的声音在人群中迂回飘散，他听得清楚，咒鬼又跟着他了。“别再跟着我了，你是他的，回他身边去。”他小声说道，可那东西却依旧杵在身侧，一动不动。  
  
“算了…随便你。”  
  
他忽然觉得这东西比狗都难缠，凶神恶煞却又沉默憨直，果然像极了白宇说的，当它是宠物就好了。忽然脖颈上传来一丝钝痛，他立刻将衣领竖起来，厉声喝道，  
  
“不准咬我！我不是你的饲主。” 

  


咒鬼耷拉着肩膀，杵着身子，没有面目的脸冲着他，他忽然觉得自己猜的透这家伙的心思了，一定是在埋怨他，一定是又委屈又殷切的表情。他问道，  
  
“你除了生血和亡灵，就不吃别的吗？而且你那天不是吃了很多吗，又饿了吗？白宇这些年就是这样给你提供生血的吗？……”  
  
他可从来没想过，有一天他居然会在大街上和一只鬼聊天，还耐心满满的一个问题接着一个问题的问，虽然对方依旧只是傻站着，亦步亦趋的跟着他，不做回答。 

  


不知不觉间，他又绕到了考山路。绕过繁华的街巷，他又去了那家熟悉的店铺，店里的一切早已被清扫干净，空荡荡摸玻璃门上贴满了各种各样的招租广告，当然还有一些恶作剧的喷漆涂鸦。  
  
“恶魔降临…”之类的字样层层叠叠，朱一龙皱眉仔细辨认了一番，发现大多是“恶魔”字样，还有一些骂人的脏话。 

  


“你这么高，能看到楼上的情形吗？”  
  
他抬头冲咒鬼说道，咒鬼点点头，直起身子瞄向了二楼窗户。朱一龙又想起来，就算那家伙看到也没什么用，目前他还没办法和咒鬼沟通，最后还是得自己上去看。 

  


“你看了也没用，我还得自己去看。你又不会告诉我。”他说着就要进去，忽然听到有人说话。 

  


［空的］ 

  


朱一龙愣了一下，那个冰冷的声音直传入他的脑海，他转头看向咒鬼，咒鬼也在看着他，摇摇头。  
  
［空的］  
  
他忽然明白是咒鬼在和他说话。咒鬼挡在了他的身前，不断摇头阻止他进去。他便只好妥协，听从对方绕回了繁忙的街市。 

  


在咖啡厅里他的思绪还有些混乱。  
  
［凉了］ 

  


咒鬼的声音再次响起，他低头看了看咖啡杯，棕黑色液体已经不冒热气了。再抬头看咒鬼，发现对方的面目依旧看不到，沉默的坐在自己身前一动不动，高高的身影几乎顶到了餐厅的房顶。 

  


“你是现在才主动和我说话，还是我到现在才听得到你说话？”朱一龙问道。 

  


［我想说。］  
  
咒鬼的回答依旧简单干脆，白宇说这些东西都有自己的想法，并不是事事都听饲主的话。他现在开始有点信了，心里对咒鬼的恐惧再次占了上风。  
  
［骗子］  
  
“什么？” 

  


［骗子］  
  
“你说谁？”朱一龙仔细想了想，却还是被对方这没头没脑的一句话搞的满头雾水。咒鬼的脸冲着他，听了许久，他终于听到对方说了最长的一句话。  
  
［我不食饲主］  


  


白宇捂着脖颈上的伤口，对着镜子贴上了止血的纱布和医用棉。巴颂在一边小心伺候着，看了看房间四周问道，  
  
“咒鬼呢？” 

  


“送走了。”白宇长出了一口气。“妈的，累死我了。” 

  


“要不减一些吧…这些东西倘若吸食您太多生血，三爷您会吃不消的。”巴颂有些担忧的劝道，白宇摇头，  
  
“这些没出息的东西要是不在我手下，指不定要被宋拿去炼什么恶心东西。跟着我替我做事，我也安心。巴颂你别瞎操心了。” 

  


“可您把护身咒送出去，那就相当于将自己整个扔到饿鬼池里……” 

  


“我知道。” 

  


“那小子就是个容器，您没必要这么上心。”  
  
巴颂又劝道，“宋把他送过来是为了表忠心，让他替您受这些无妄之罪。您现在可好，不仅没把那小子炼成，还把自己的护身咒送给人家了。” 

  


“谁跟你说，我只有一个护身咒？”  
  
白宇冷眼看了巴颂一眼，巴颂心里一惊。再抬头时，发现房间里密密麻麻都是黑色的瘦高人影，沉默的站在白宇和他身边。冰冷的气压压的巴颂说不出话来，白宇坐在沙发里，悠哉说道， 

  


“七十二道咒都压不住那些饿鬼，宋这个家伙太毒了。我把最喜欢他的那个送给他，能保他到什么时候就到什么时候吧。” 

  


“您舍不得这个容器。”巴颂低声说道。  
  
“嗯，的确有点。”白宇点点头。 

  


“可您别忘了，老爷的灵也得有个盛处。”  
  
“知道了。”  
  
白宇闭着眼，吩咐巴颂退下。  


  


朱一龙晚上回到酒店时，头脑有些浑浑噩噩，咒鬼贴在他身边，似乎怕他摔倒一样撑着他，可是透明的身形根本无法提供支撑，朱一龙脚下有些飘摇。走到房间门口时，他忽然对里面的人产生了抵触，虽说抵触却又有太多问题想问…… 

  


为什么骗他？骗他护身咒要靠生血为食？为什么把护身咒送给他？为什么事事都要隐瞒……为什么要吻他？碰他？欢爱过后却又将他交给虚空…… 

  


房门被推开，白宇应声转头看向朱一龙，有些欣喜的说道，“回来了…累了吗？今天……” 

  


话没说完，就被朱一龙捧着下颌用吻封住了唇。  
  
白宇有些惊讶，早上明明还一副失身于人不情不愿的模样，怎么才一天时间，态度就一百八十度转弯。他沉在晕晕乎乎的吻里，思绪也变得轻飘。  
  
“怎么了…突然这么主动？” 

  


两人唇齿分离时，白宇低头笑着问道，再抬头时，却见朱一龙向他挥拳过来，一拳狠狠的揍在了他脸上。 

  


“什么情况？？”白宇心里怒骂道。  
  
“你主动亲我，完事还揍我？？”  
  


  



	10. -相遇 -

白朱】恶鬼-10  
-相遇-

  
五名死者和副警长的尸检报告堆在了加蓬的办公桌上，下面还叠着法院的传票，以及离婚协议书。厚厚的资料夹旁边摆着一瓶酒，加蓬瘫在座椅里，双眼涣散。屏幕里一遍一遍循环播放着副警长遇害前的那一段监控。

“警长，接到线报，从医院逃出去的那个小混混出现在考山路……警长？”

一名警员冲进办公室说道，加蓬呼了口气，揉揉涨满红血丝的双眼，扯起外套抓起车钥匙跟着离开了办公室。

白宇一早吩咐退房，带着朱一龙去了一处偏僻的庄园。来接他们的是巴颂，还特意给他带了一套西装过来。朱一龙接过西装试穿时发现尺寸正好合适。白宇靠在门边看着他，

“西装会不会影响你做事？”

“不会，枪在腰侧，不碍事。”

“那就行，今天可能真得需要你帮我处理几个人。”

白宇笑着走近他，接过巴颂递来的袖扣盒子，将两枚墨晶袖扣仔细的给他戴好，又轻轻碰了碰他的手背。“小心点，别伤着自己。”

“……你就不能正常的和我说话么？”

朱一龙可以容忍四下无人时白宇这样满嘴荤话的逗他，可现在巴颂就杵在一边，多少还是有些不自在。白宇撇撇嘴，

“你总得习惯我们两个的相处模式。”

“……拿钱办事。你出钱，我替你杀人，就这些。”

“哦，那我得把那天晚上春宵一刻的钱另外支付……”

巴颂隐约听到了什么不太好的内容，抬头看了看他们。朱一龙立刻伸手捂住了白宇的嘴，咬牙切齿的低声说道，“你又开始胡说了是么？”

白宇笑弯了眉眼，摇头认错，朱一龙看了看巴颂，对方已经退出了房间，才松开手。却被白宇圈外怀里，顶着鼻尖讨了一个吻。

“你在我身下不也挺爽的？你不停的要，我都要累死了。”白宇看着他，语气戏谑。

“……那一拳我下手还是轻了。”

“我错了，不逗你了。你那一拳害我眼镜肿了好几天，巴颂天天问我到底怎么弄的，快烦死我了。”

“你怎么说的？”

朱一龙忽然好奇对方的撒谎借口，他觉得白宇一定是个撒谎老手，谁都可以骗的过。

“我说是被心上人揍的……”

“……神经病。只是糊里糊涂的做过一次而已……”

朱一龙嘴上反驳，心跳却在加快。

“那如果我们意识清醒时再做一次，或者多做几次，是不是你就承认了？”

白宇蹭他的鼻尖，若即若离的碰他的唇。

“胡说八道，放开我。”

他伸手挣脱开了白宇的臂膀，本来平顺的衬衣因为纠缠变得有些起皱，下面掩盖着起伏的胸膛和猛烈跳动的心。

白宇识趣的松开了手，将西服外套给他披上后离开了房间。巴颂守在客厅里，看白宇兴高采烈的从卧室里出来，又想到刚才白宇说的那一句莫名其妙的话，忍不住想问问白宇和朱一龙的关系。

“三爷，您和那小子……”

巴颂前思后想，想问白宇有没有将事实透露给对方，正在纠结措辞的时候。

“我们上过床了。”白宇一边给自己倒了一杯酒，一边大大方方的承认。

“？？？”

巴颂愣在了沙发里，两手绞在一起紧张的揉搓。白宇转头看他，有些纳闷的问道，

“怎么了？你刚才不是都听到了么？春宵一刻什么的……我以为你明白了呢。”

“呃……您知道宋先生对他的心思。您不应该……”

“我怎么不应该，是一龙邀请我的啊。不吃白不吃。”白宇笑着将酒饮尽，“到嘴的肥肉不吃让给宋？我怕不是疯了。再说了，一龙要是喜欢宋，早就给他了，可他不喜欢。”

“他喜欢您？您觉得他是因为喜欢您才和您发生关系吗？他们这种人天生会察言观色，猜别人心思。您不能被他骗了！”

巴颂试图提醒白宇的话，却又不敢贸然。

“巴颂，按照你的意思，是我先动了心思给他可乘之机，让他顺水推舟吗？”

巴颂心想本来就是这个意思啊，哪有刚见面没几天就上赶着把自己的护身咒送给对方的，可他嘴上还是不太敢承认。白宇坐在沙发里发了会儿呆，喃喃说道，

“如果真是这样，那我就看看他能撑到什么时候。假的感情总有暴露的那一天。”

三人一路上各自无言，朱一龙坐在后座，望着车窗外逐渐稀疏的人影。忽然心口涌上一股憋闷感让他皱紧了眉头，咒鬼的声音响了起来。

［近了］

“害怕的话，就把眼闭起来。”

白宇轻声说道，朱一龙还没反应过来，忽然车窗上猛地撞来一张惨白的人脸，那张脸双目微张，喉咙里发出咯咯声。他不禁倒吸一口凉气，现在他看到的已经不再是模糊的轮廓，而是清晰的模样。那张人脸背后是密密麻麻更多的人脸，朱一龙瞬间感到头皮发麻，只好闭起双眼。

紧攥的右手逐渐冰冷，咒鬼挡在他身前，为他驱散贪图他生灵的怨灵，哀怨呆滞的人影逐渐远去。白宇早就习以为常，他将手覆在朱一龙冰冷的右手上，温柔的将紧握的手心顺开，手指插进了的指缝中，牢牢握住了他的手。

白宇手心的热度逐渐传入他冰冷的手，胸口的压抑感逐渐淡化。

“都走了吗？”他闭着眼问道。

“还没有。”

白宇轻声说道，转头看了看紧闭双眼的朱一龙，忍不住偷笑起来。心想这么怕鬼的杀手真是第一次见，到时候真要作为容器的时候，可怎么办啊？

“巴颂，”白宇轻声喊了句。

“什么事，三爷？”巴颂应了一声。

“一会儿无论发生什么事你都不准回头看。”

“诶，知道了，三爷。”

朱一龙一听觉得不太对劲，慌忙睁眼看向白宇正要询问要发生什么事时。一个七窍流血的女人脸正迎着他冲过来，他愣在当场。

“真是，怕鬼还要睁眼……不省心。”

朱一龙听到白宇笑着说话，又看那人靠了过来，挡在那个亡灵面前。

“闭眼。”

白宇说完就吻了过去，他在惊恐之余，竟也乖乖的闭上了眼，绷紧了身子深吸了口气，默许了白宇吻他。巴颂忍不住好奇瞄了一眼后视镜，白宇几乎整个身子都压在对方身上，就露个后脑勺，其他什么都看不到，只好叹口气专心开车。这些所谓的亡灵他也经常见，早就习惯了，他的确不太明白，朱一龙明明跟白宇都这么久了怎么还是怕鬼。

加蓬接过线人拍的照片，照片里的青年模样俊俏，整体轮廓和那家快餐厅的监控里出现的黑衣青年几乎一致。

“他来这儿干什么？”

“不知道，就绕着那个店转了两圈，好像还在和什么人说话。其他的不知道了。”线人摇摇头。

“说了什么？”

“那我哪儿听的清楚，不过他都是抬着头对着天说话，怪得很。这是不是就是那个小流氓要杀的人？俩人…有啥过节啊？看起来不像是有交集的人啊。”

“别多问，好好过自己的。”加蓬白了线人一眼，将照片发给了警局，不一会儿就查询到了数据库里匹配的人员记录，只是这个记录上的身份已经在一年前因故身亡了，是一个注销身份。加蓬立刻回了电话回去，

“你们立刻排查考山路上所有办证的店，查出来最近一年内是谁给这家伙制作过身份证明！”

电话刚刚挂断，上司的电话又打了过来，

“大忙人，晚上和我出趟任务。”

“大哥，我这边还有两起案子没结呢。”加蓬有些烦躁。

“晚上这个案子和你的有关，出现在医院监控画面里的那个西装男人今天会出席一个庄园的晚宴，我们过去会会他。”

“………行吧。”加蓬只好应下来，回了车上又将法院寄来的文件袋撕开，又是熟悉的离婚协议书和传票，他这次没有再撕碎这两份文件，而是不耐烦的将它们揉成纸团一起扔进了垃圾桶。

回到警局却发现妻子和律师正堵在办公室门口，妻子明显哭过，加蓬立在原地不言不语。律师见到他后郑重伸手说道，

“加蓬先生你好，我的当事人……”

“你给我闪开！我有话和她说。”加蓬猛地推开了律师径直向妻子走去，周围的警察连忙上前将加蓬拉开。

“你损毁法院的传票是犯法的。”妻子严肃的说道，只是语气中带着些微的颤抖。

“我说过我们可以重新开始！你为什么不愿意给我机会呢？！”

“孩子死了就回不来了！我不想再和你有任何瓜葛！别和我提什么重新开始，我求你放过我，让我安安心心过完下半辈子行不行！放我一条生路……”

妻子声嘶力竭的哭喊令整个警局安静了下来，加蓬愤怒的扯起身边的椅子猛地砸在地上，随后无声的哭了起来。在场的年轻警员不明所以，纷纷后退，生怕加蓬再发神经。

“怎么回事？”

上司从楼上下来时，看到满地狼籍不禁皱眉询问，但是看到加蓬的妻子时也有些愣怔。

“我知道我对不起你……我对不起孩子们……对不起，你今天先回去，我明天就去法院。婚我会离的……我放你生路，放你走。满意了吗？”

加蓬有气无力的喃喃说道。女人擦净脸上的泪，和律师离开了警局。

“你这个婚还没离啊？”

“嗯，这不就离了么……”

“还是因为孩子？”

“对。”加蓬点了根烟，闷声点点头。

“当年我也有疏忽的地方，对不起，没能帮你保住孩子。”上司叹气说道。

“算了，都过去了。人死不能复生，我早就看淡了。”

“人死不能复生……加蓬，你信轮回吗？”

“不信，怎么了？”加蓬皱眉看向上司，上司叹了口气说道，

“我们国家被人称为黄袍佛国，处处是谦卑恭良的佛家道理。你可知，这皮层下还有许多说不清道不明的异邦信仰和巫蛊之术。”

“怎么突然讲起这个了。”加蓬没太明白。

“人死若真能魂灭，那就也好。只怕只是肉身消亡，灵仍在贪恋人世，久而久之，贪嗔怨念加身，便会堕入饿鬼道，为邪术所驱使。”

上司望着倒车镜下悬挂的法轮挂饰说道，加蓬越听越觉得身后冰冷。

“我说的都是些痴话，你别在意。晚上出任务要紧，打起精神！”

“……是。”

加蓬还有些恍惚。


	11. Chapter 11

【白朱】恶鬼-11  
这一章甜一点，甜一点吧~

  
\- 中场

庄园很深，要经过长长的林荫道才到达，朱一龙他们到的时候，才发现已经停满了车。庄园的主建筑是美式庭院建筑风格，前庭也被布置成了冷餐会场，众人举杯穿行在餐台之间，觥筹交错间聊天说笑。

  
朱一龙靠后半步跟在白宇身边，迎面来了很多人和白宇寒暄问候，白宇应对自如，与人说笑攀谈好不热闹。朱一龙仔细看了看前庭的人，发现居然还有一些僧侣装扮的人。

  
“一会儿有一场拍卖会，你和我一起去。”

白宇转身贴着他轻声说道。

  
“你要参与拍卖吗？”

  
“当然不。放松点，我们是来玩的。”

白宇看出朱一龙已经开始戒备起来，握了握对方的手温柔说道。朱一龙看向他时，也看到了一个老熟人走了过来，端着香槟，脚步悠闲，是宋。

  
“小白，有几日没见了。”

宋举起酒杯示意，白宇转头一看，立刻堆满了笑脸，“宋先生！是有几日不见了。”

  
“没听说你要参加拍卖会呢？是我照顾不周了。”

  
“和宋先生您没关系，我突然来了兴致，来这儿玩玩。”

白宇说完，忽然抬起右手将朱一龙拉到了身侧，用力的箍紧了对方的肩膀，让他紧贴着自己。朱一龙暗里使劲想要躲开，却发现根本挣不开。

  
“配合一下…拜托…”

白宇小声暗示他，他也只好呼口气不再挣扎。不过，他可以明显看到宋本来和颜悦色的表情变得越来越严肃，宋扶了一下眼镜，扬扬眉毛微笑示意，“我还有事，先告辞了。”

  
“慢走，宋先生。”白宇笑着举高了酒杯。朱一龙挣开了他的手臂，理了理西服下摆说道。

“你是小孩子吗？”

“怎么了？”

“有必要在他面前做这些蠢事吗？”

“可他明显也被我激怒了啊。怎么？你心疼他啊？”

“当然不是。”

“你不愿意我碰你吗？”

白宇迎着他越靠越近，小声问道，朱一龙慌忙挪开视线，小声说道，

“到处都是人…你差不多点。”

  
“好，我知道，为了避免被你揍，我不会在大庭广众之下对你做过分的事的。”

白宇依旧笑的没心没肺，转身拉着他向会场里面走去。路上，白宇看了看他身侧笑着说到，

“它又跟着你来了…这么不放心你啊……”

“我管不了它，就只好随他随便活动吧。不过，还是黏在身边……”

“咒鬼简直真的被你养成了狗。”

白宇笑着说道，清脆的笑声贴着他的耳边擦过，搔痒了他的心。

  
临进会场时，白宇忽然凑近了他的耳畔，他的心又悬了起来，薄唇微启，一个字一个字轻轻弹进了他的耳朵，“好好待它，关键时候它能救你的命。”

  
正门开启，会场里面的喧闹和繁华让他一瞬间有些头晕目眩，混乱中他不自觉的向白宇靠了过去。白宇笑着搂紧了他，笑着说道，

“你啊，什么时候才肯承认离不开我呢？”

  
前期拍卖的东西没什么稀罕的，无非是些瓷器和书画，亦或是一些年代久远的法器。气氛倒也和乐，每呈上来一件拍卖品，白宇总有故事讲给他，不过他当然也听得出来，有不少都是白宇瞎编的。白宇的声音很低，搭在座椅边沿的手轻轻点着节奏，朱一龙看着那修长手指，听着那人在自己耳边说些有的没的，紧张的心也逐渐放松下来，要是能在更合适的场合遇到他就好了…要是能在宋之前认识他就好了……要是当时救自己的人，是他就好了……

  
白宇静静看着靠在自己肩上打着瞌睡的朱一龙，看他平静呼吸引起的胸口起伏，看他浓密的睫毛遮挡住的那双深眸。心里忽然泛上了一丝丝酸楚，微微弱弱的疼痛。他微微转头，在那人的发上印了个吻。

“你也是件拍卖品就好了，我一定把你买下来。”

  
“……又开始胡说了？”

朱一龙喃喃说道，白宇被吓了一跳。

“你…！你没睡着？？”

“没有。”

“没睡觉你闭眼干什么？”

“……谁跟你说闭眼就一定要睡觉……”

朱一龙这次反驳的声音又软又闷，再也没有以前的凶恶狠厉。白宇听出了不一样的情绪，再看那人的耳垂，早就涨成一颗葡萄。

  
骚话连篇，如果用一句话描述白宇，朱一龙似乎再也想不到其他词了。刚才白宇印在他发上的吻彻底让他一直绷紧的心发生了动摇，他曾试图遗忘的官能记忆如洪水一样翻搅着他的脑海。他忽然对白宇的过去感到了好奇，这也是他第一次对另一个人产生这样的兴趣。他不确定这是什么感情，只知道有白宇在，他会安心。

  
不过白宇一开口，他还是想揍他。

  
夜入了深处，拍卖会还在进行，聒噪的人声，枯燥的氛围催的他打起了哈欠。忽然，会场的人都起身离了座位。

“怎么了？”

“第一场结束了，下一场一个小时后继续。”

“还有啊？”

“真家伙都在后半场，前面这些都是糊弄傻子的。”

白宇说这话的时候也不管旁边有没有人，声音特别亮，一个刚刚拍得一只元青花大瓷瓶的中年人瞪了他一眼。中年人身后还跟了一群黑衣人，这一群人直到离开之前都在盯着他。

  
“事先说好，你因为恶意挑衅引起的纠纷，我不管的。”朱一龙对他说道，说完笑了起来。

“嘿？真要有那么一次，你就站那儿看着？”

“嗯。”朱一龙点点头，眼里映着璀璨灯辉。

“你舍得吗？”

“什么舍不舍得，你自己做的蠢事…”

“舍得吗？”白宇又问了他一遍，他犹豫了。白宇见状笑着说道，

“要是我，我可舍不得。”

  
“……好了，知道了，闭嘴吧。”

朱一龙快去说完，转头不再搭理他。以前他是舍得的，现在似乎真的要想一想…

  
白宇知道他心里估计又在琢磨怎么狠狠揍自己一顿，嘻嘻哈哈的凑了过去。


	12. TICKING-1

【白朱】恶鬼-12  
-T-I-C-K-I-N-G-

-I-

不断有人离场，又不断有人入场，僧侣装扮的人越来越多，身后跟着很多面目严肃的黑衣人。加蓬和警督两人坐在了拍卖会客座席的后侧，目光一直锁在宋的身上，宋坐在前排的灯光下，身姿笔挺，目视前方。

白宇看了看四周的座席，和加蓬的视线相遇。加蓬愣了一下，白宇微笑着挥了挥手，转回了身子。朱一龙看他和别人挥手小声问道，

“认识的人？”

“嗯，算是老相识。”

朱一龙刚要转头看，白宇却拽了拽他的衣袖，

“开始了，专心点。”

灯光聚集在台子上，上面赫然摆着一个赤身的少年。朱一龙有些错愕，他不知那少年是死是活，胸腔毫无起伏，但面容看着像是睡着了一样。

“这是卖什么？”

“容器。”

“干什么用？”

“古曼童你应该知道吧，那都是死器，不好用。用活人降入生灵，用处可大了去了。你看这场拍卖的参与者很多都是寺庙的僧人应该就明白了吧，当然还有一些邪门歪道的术士。”

白宇说着指了指宋的方向，朱一龙眼看着宋举起了竞价牌。

“嗯，看来…他打算放弃你了。”白宇低声说道。

“……”

朱一龙看着宋的举动，觉得解脱却似乎还混杂着其他情绪，他忽然明白自己在宋看来，大概就是个玩意儿，得着便算，得不着也无所谓。

竞价很激烈，但大家都沉默不语，只是默默举起竞价牌参与竞拍，拍卖员技能娴熟，沉稳控场。显然这已经不是第一次买卖，加蓬也在关注宋和其他买家的一举一动，发现参与大多是僧侣装扮的人。他距离台子太远，看不清楚台子上的少年模样，不过举着望远镜的警督倒是可以看的一清二楚。

“加蓬…加蓬！”警督一边眺望一边紧抓加蓬的衣袖，将望远镜递到了他手里。加蓬有些纳闷，接过一看到吸了一口凉气，台子上展出的那个孩子，和他一年前死去的儿子一模一样。

  


“对了，问你件事。”

白宇忽然靠近他说道，朱一龙现在脑子是一团乱，不免有些暴躁，目光有些凶狠的看向了白宇。

“你能记住的最久的事是什么？”

“…你说关于过去的回忆？”

朱一龙仔细回想着，头脑却是一片空白，他能记得的最清晰的就是宋在他身边抚摸他的额头，确定他是否清醒的画面。

“只有这些吗？”

“……对…其他的想不起来…”

“你不是想不起来，而是根本没有。”

白宇平静的说道。“不过还好，他把你的生灵还给你了，你还是你。”

“你的意思是…我…也是？”朱一龙谨慎的确认着自己的猜想，白宇看着他的目光逐渐变得灰暗，点了点头说道，

“咒鬼这种东西天生喜阴，真正的活人它们见了都躲着走，正常人也根本感觉不到它们。但是你可以感受到，甚至不用咒就可以驯服它。所以……你也是容器，而且是死过一回的。”

白宇一股脑悠悠说完，却发现对方一言不发。

“怎么了？信息太多，接受不了？一开始我也只是怀疑，快餐店里那个饿鬼攻击你时，我自己的咒鬼竟然比我还担心你，我还没吩咐它就去救你了……后来我想明白了，它当时大概把你认作了同类。”

朱一龙转头看向他，眼睛里密布着红血丝，白宇从中能读出的除了惊愕之外，就是恐惧和愤怒。

“其实你一直都可以感觉到这些东西吧？这些东西怎么说呢，对巴颂这样后天开了天眼、‘资质平庸’的普通人来说，除了觉得有些碍眼以外倒是没什么；对我这样的人来说更完全不在意。但是你知道它们认得你、嫉妒你、憎恶你，想要把你拖回去，所以，你害怕。”

“别说了。”朱一龙命令道，双手紧紧抓着座椅扶手。

“这些事你知道吗？宋对你做的事，你清楚吗？”

白宇完全不在意，轻轻握了握对方青筋暴起的手，

“我的确有点为你着迷，但是该做的事还是要做。”

朱一龙再望向他时，目光里溢满了水光。白宇望了他很久，轻叹了口气，探身吻了吻他因为气愤和失望而微微颤抖的眼睛，

“巴颂！”

话音刚落，朱一龙还没来得及反应，后颈就传来一阵刺骨的疼痛，巴颂用电流枪将他电晕了过去。宋的竞价也成功了，转头向白宇挥了挥手。白宇将昏过去的朱一龙搂在怀里安抚，没有回应他，宋的微笑僵在了脸上。

加蓬因为愤怒而浑身颤抖，他恨不得立刻冲上去杀掉在场的所有人救回自己的儿子。警督拼命按着他的手，愤怒的低声劝道，

“你疯了吗？！你没看到那家伙也在吗？？”

“我不管了！我要杀了那个混账！”

加蓬怒瞪着双眼，双手颤抖着将子弹压上了膛线。

“妈的！给我把枪放下！这次说好只侦查不动手，这么多人你怎么动手！他们都不是善茬！”

两人正在僵持中，忽然身后一黑，转头发现是一个瘦高的中年人，身后还带着一群黑色西装的人。

巴颂微微鞠躬，笑着说到，

“好久不见，加蓬警官。”

黑衣人蜂拥而上，夺过了加蓬手里的枪，将两人麻利的落绑了个结实装进袋子里拖出了会场。


	13. TICKING-2

【白朱】恶鬼-13  
-TICKING-

-II-

视野隐约呈现一片暗红色，朱一龙被一阵头痛激醒，手脚上锁着沉重的金属锁链，他被囚禁了。一个瘦高人影蹲伏在他身边，沉默不语。

“咒鬼？是不是你……”

朱一龙觉得靠在自己身边的鬼影有些陌生，低声问了句。那东西却毫无反应，始终默默蹲着。他打量了房间四周，像是一处地下室，他不确定现在还在不在拍卖会场。金属的门上卡着厚重的门栓，锁的死紧。楼道远处忽然传来脚步声，越来越近。

楼道里有光，打在那人身上留下的剪影十分熟悉，笔挺庄严，是宋。一道道门栓被对方慢条斯理的打开，朱一龙试着动了动腿，沉重的锁铐让他根本活动不开。门被缓缓推开，他立刻闭眼装睡。

身边的咒鬼绷紧了身子，发出咕噜噜的声音，朱一龙发现现在陪在自己身边的这一只，除了身形比粘着自己的那一只小一些以外，性格似乎还暴躁许多，闷吼声不断响起。他在心里试着和它沟通，

［别动］

咒鬼回应了他。宋立在门外没有立刻入内，视线在房间内四处打探，最终停在了房间正中的空地上。咒鬼戒备的闷吼声戛然而止，朱一龙心里一惊。

［他看得到我］

忽然空中爆出一团血花，零星血点喷溅在了地板上，还有不少溅洒在了朱一龙身上和脸上。宋却分寸未动，手里拄着一支黑檀木手杖，站的笔挺。

“你不打算醒来吗？”

宋的声音依旧文雅，缓步走近蹲了身，伸手拨开朱一龙的衣领，看到了白宇给他的佛牌，他将手收了回去。

“我送你的东西你都要扔掉。白宇这小子送你的，你却都留着。你不怕他给你请的是邪牌么？”

他看着那人的眼睫微微颤抖，眼角似乎还有些湿润。宋忽然心里升起一股怒火，一把扯下了那枚佛牌狠狠摔在了一边，水晶的外壳摔的粉碎，金制的迦楼罗塑像也裂了一道缝隙，露出了里面的灰黑色，是尸骨的残存，通常用来制作阴牌。宋站起身叹了口气，

“他给你请的是阴牌，让你成了他炼鬼用的活靶子。”

失望吗？痛苦吗？

朱一龙紧闭着双眼，只感觉胸口一阵阵撕裂的疼痛逐渐吞噬全身，疼痛令他胸口泛上团团烈火，灼烧他的五脏六腑，令他流下泪来。他知道自己犯了职业大忌，这次任务可以说是彻头彻尾的失败。

更糟糕的是他居然真的投注了自己仅剩的稀少微薄的感情在猎物身上。

“你在哭吗？”

宋轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，他立刻将脸颊埋在臂弯里，无意间碰到了袖扣，冰凉的墨晶表面反射着屋顶昏暗的光。宋将他从地上拽起来，他拼命挣扎。

“别乱动，你的生灵几乎都被那家伙抽走了一半，再乱动会没命！我好不容易把你救回来！”

宋厉声吼道，将他拉进了怀里。他终于脱力一样靠在了宋的怀里。恍然间他又感受到了熟悉的冰冷，刺透肌肤的冰冷将他包裹。从宋的身后，他看到了一个小小的模糊人影。

“咒鬼…？”

他勉强支撑着自己的意识，低声问了一句。那个身影越靠越近，融入了他的身体。

［等待…］

熟悉的声音响起，朱一龙听了却心如刀绞。等什么呢？等死吗？等着白宇亲自杀死自己吗？朱一龙不禁苦笑起来，现在这个狼狈的自己简直如同丧家之犬。宋看他终于安静下来才吩咐人进来将他手脚上的镣铐用铁斧砍断，将人打横抱起送进车里离开了庄园。

街道的霓虹越来越亮，人声也越来越吵。宋不时转头看他，他一直侧身靠着车窗闭着眼休息。他不敢睁眼，睁开眼，眼睛就会湿润，滚烫的泪就会上涌。宋一定在心里大声耻笑自己，自己也觉得可笑，居然真的对那个家伙用了心，不过自己有心吗？如果真的死过一次，再活过来还有心跳吗？冰冷的呼吸还有热度吗？

宋不忍看他自己咽下所有的痛苦，伸手要去碰触他的侧颊，却被他一把推开。

“一龙，我没别的心思，我只是想救你。”

“……你想救我，为什么一开始把我送到他身边……”

朱一龙忍着心里的憎恶问道，

“你明知道我只愿意信你，你却还是把我丢出去……像个玩意儿一样丢出去……现在又来捡我回去，这么想看我的笑话吗？看我被人利用，丢弃，再扮演拯救者吗？……”

宋第一次听朱一龙说肯信任他，不禁有点惊讶，心里涌上一丝欣喜，但看着对方苍白的脸颊和泛红的眼眶，他知道自己已经彻底毁了朱一龙对自己仅存的一点信任。他收回了想要触碰的手，而是将外套脱下，搭在了他的身上。

“你说得对，我是想做你的拯救者，这样我相信你最终会爱我，会属于我。”

“混账东西…”

朱一龙低声骂了一句，咒鬼的依附和身体的虚弱让他又开始头疼起来，他皱紧眉头靠着车窗睡了过去。

巴颂站在屋外，仔细听着屋里的动静，却听不到任何声音。忽然门被拉开，白宇像一头暴怒的狮子一样瞪着一双猩红的眼走了出来。

“三爷，那小子的生灵还有一半没抽走，另一半寄生在您送他的咒鬼体内了……”

“闭嘴！！”

白宇怒吼道，巴颂立刻住嘴退了下去，白宇在屋里走来走去，一脚踢飞了木椅，椅子撞到墙上成了碎片。

“老东西活着的时候不省心，死了还要折磨人！妈的！那几个破罐子老子找到了就全都给他砸了！妈的！妈的！！”

巴颂从来没见过这样的白宇，白宇身边的黑气越来越重，一瞬间所有的护身咒全部涌了出来，围绕盘踞在白宇身边，阵势十分骇人。巴颂仔细点了点，发现少了两只。

“又少了一个？”

巴颂小声问道，白宇转头看了他一眼，

“我给他留了两只……那只小的估计没扛过去，被宋杀了。”

“……您到最后，还是心软了。”

巴颂叹了口气，白宇望着巴颂忽然轻声笑了，疲惫的双眼里涌上了泪光。抬手指了指自己的心口问道，

“巴颂，死过一次的人会爱别人么？”

“……”

巴颂听不懂他的胡言乱语，木讷的摇摇头。

“你比我年长，这些事你不懂吗？不应该啊…明明是你说他逢场作戏……怎么你不明白了呢？”

白宇苦笑道。

巴颂终于明白了他的意思，白宇为了个所谓的容器，不仅亲自毁了鬼道的修为，还送了两只护身咒给对方，这次还没有抽走他的生灵，还给他留了半条命，着了什么魔？他需要及时止损，在白宇做出更多蠢事之前，他得想办法。


	14. TICKING-3

【白朱】恶鬼-14  
-TICKING-

  
-III-

宋带着他回了自己的住处，又吩咐了家仆过来照顾他。生灵被夺去一半，身上也落了些伤口，他实在有些撑不住。眼看着就要摔在地上，宋眼疾手快伸手一捞，将人拉近了身侧。

  
咒鬼不断发出嘶嘶声，想要吓退宋，奈何它也元气大伤，声音几不可闻。朱一龙伸手摸向了它，虽然他知道咒鬼无法碰触到，但他还是想碰一碰这个一只粘着他的家伙。

  
“你歇会儿吧…，我还得靠你续命呢。”

  
他对着那团小小身影温柔说道。咒鬼不再嘶吼，又躲进了他的心口。躯体开始变得沉重，意识逐渐飘远。他瘫在宋的身前昏睡过去。

  
宋将那枚摔碎的佛牌带了回来，却发现里面所盛放的尸骨居然是一块羊骨，还是一块炖熟了的羊骨。登时就怒不可遏的要掀桌子，白宇为朱一龙请的这个佛牌根本就是个假的，就只是一个坠子而已。

  
朱一龙躺在大床里，睡的很沉。他的确很久没有这样好好休息了，上一次是什么时候？是和白宇在一起的时候吗？那家伙总喜欢搂着他睡，胳膊和腿总要搭在他身上，压的他半夜喘不过气。可是，却很安心。

  
昏昏沉沉中，他看到宋走进来，坐在床边看着他。脸上落下温热的抚摸，他想躲，却体力不支。

“你这么讨厌我吗？”宋问他。

“不是讨厌，是失望。”

“我需要做什么来弥补？”

  
“补什么补…你放过我，让我自生自灭吧。”

朱一龙说完转身背对他，宋在他肩上吻了吻起身离开了卧室。宋刚离开，咒鬼又冒了出来，守在他身边一动不动。朱一龙看着已经变成一小团身影的咒鬼，心里落下不忍，喃喃说道，

“宋把我的阴牌扔了…我没办法帮你聚灵让你恢复，对不起。”

  
咒鬼抬手聚拢，中间出现了一团赤金色的火球，熊熊燃烧，朱一龙看的心醉，那是生灵的热度，里面包裹着澎湃的心跳。

［只有一半，对不起…］

朱一龙有些愣怔，他没想到咒鬼居然向他道歉。

“是你从白宇那里抢来的吗？”

咒鬼摇头，［等待…］

  
“宋的身边一定也有东西，他刚才杀了一只咒鬼，到时候你别冲动，必要时候跑就好了。我是个容器，死就死了，再放入生灵就又可以活，你死了就真的什么都没了。你明白了吗？”

朱一龙自顾自的说完，却见咒鬼好像听不懂一样歪了歪头。“你没听懂吗？”

  
［我不能跑］

“你怎么这么死心眼呢？”朱一龙有些生气。

［我不能违抗。］

“？”

朱一龙挣扎着从床上起来，跳下地。头有些晕但已经回复了一些体力。咒鬼见他要走，立刻跟了上来。

［等待］

“我再等下去，就真得被人家凉拌了。”朱一龙看了看放在桌子上的枪，第一次觉得这东西真是一点用都没有。路上碰到的就没有一个是活人。转念一想，还是把枪别回了腰间，溜出了房间。

  
出了房间，他才发现，这简直是个迷宫一样的建筑，每一条楼道都一模一样。他刚走两步就发现似乎已经离开出发点很远的感觉。静悄悄的楼道只听得到他一人的脚步声，咒鬼紧跟着他。

  
“你能感觉到什么吗？”

咒鬼摇头。忽然身后传来一阵阵长长的叹息，熟悉的寒冷袭来。朱一龙转头，发现身后跟着成群的亡灵，正怨毒的看着他，咒鬼挡在了他身前。

  
［害怕就闭眼］

“你干什么？你现在根本……”

朱一龙话未说完，却见咒鬼冲向了阴灵，阴灵如潮水一样将它淹没，嘶吼声，厮杀声不绝于耳。血水飞溅，他顺势向后躲了躲。忽见那一团灰蒙蒙的潮水中站起来一个巨大的人影，是咒鬼。

“……你恢复了？”

咒鬼点头。

  
朱一龙看向屠杀后的战场，满地是血污，但伸手触碰时，却如冰晶一样迅速消融。他带着咒鬼继续在楼道里迂回辗转，却始终找不到出口。咒鬼丝毫不急躁，像是在等什么东西。朱一龙有些累了，靠在墙边看着咒鬼，看它一动不动的样子，

  
“你在想什么？”

咒鬼沉默了一会儿，说道，

［虚空］

  
“……”

朱一龙虽说能料想到咒鬼给他的回答估计不会超过一句话，到没头没脑的一个词扔过来也是让他一头雾水。他干脆也不再打算问了，吸了两口气站起身决定继续找路。

  
忽然听到了一阵细微的响动，喀啦…喀啦……

从楼道尽头传来，像是关节的扭动声。喀啦…喀啦…

朱一龙转头看去，发现悠长阴暗的楼道尽头杵着一个人，个子不高少年身形。少年躯体僵硬，青白色皮肤在昏暗灯光下反射着阴惨惨的白光。他没来得及反应，咒鬼已经挡在了他身前。

  
少年步履依旧缓慢，咒鬼发出了一阵一阵的闷吼声。朱一龙发现向来游刃有余的咒鬼第一次出现了恐惧和焦躁。

［躲起来］

“这儿哪有什么地方可以躲，我跟你一起吧。”

［蠢货］

  
“……”

朱一龙白了它一眼，心想自己可真是好脾气，鬼都欺负自己。咒鬼稍稍弯下了身，闷吼逐渐变成低吼，粗哑的吼声散发出一阵阵的声波，形成一阵阵回音，凄厉而恐怖。对面的少年面无表情，也弯下了身。

  
箭在弦上，一触即发。冰冷的空气将呼吸凝结，朱一龙甚至可以看到咒鬼呼吸时喷吐出来的气息逐渐凝结，形成一团气雾飘散，缭绕…

  
忽然那丝气雾被一阵风搅散，咒鬼冲出去和那少年撕咬在了一起，朱一龙看得到少年体内被融了无数的亡灵，个个都是凶神恶煞的面容，嚎叫着与咒鬼撕打在一起，亡灵在容器里凝聚，逐渐形成一个整体，一个更高更壮的灵撕裂了少年的躯壳……从中站了起来。

  
咒鬼身上也落了些伤疤，猛地后退，不断发出吼声恐吓对方。对面的巨物丝毫不受影响。

“我能做什么？！”

［等待］

  
“我等你个大头鬼啊！你都快被搞死了还让我等？！”

朱一龙气的骂道，拔枪对准了那个怪物。那只灵转头看向他，猛地冲他长嘶了一声，向他冲来。咒鬼立刻横挡在怪物身前，将朱一龙一把推了出去。

  
重重摔在远处，他爬起来时，听到了咒鬼虚弱的声音，［墨晶…］

“墨晶？墨晶……哦！墨晶袖扣！我找到了！然后呢！”朱一龙从袖口上一把拽下袖扣，大声问道。

［滴血…］

“滴血？你多说两个字行不行啊！”

  
［入墨晶……］

  
“……滴到哪个里面？…”

他一时有些混沌，却得不到咒鬼的任何回答，眼见那怪物掐着咒鬼的脖子将它提起快要将它撕裂。他也顾不了太多，将手指狠狠咬破，血珠涌出，滴在了墨晶袖扣的表面，迅速渗了下去，一股黑气从墨晶中腾然而起。

  
咒鬼的形体也发生了变化，反手一把掐住了怪物的喉咙，翻身钻出将其压制在地。似乎变得更凶恶了，朱一龙有些愣怔的看着咒鬼，那家伙的背后生出了鸟一样的翅，手脚变成了巨大的利爪，爪刃一下就挠出了那怪物的一只眼睛，血浆爆裂在空中。闷吼声变成了啸声，震得人耳膜发痛。

  
怪物被彻底压制，咒鬼一口咬在怪物的脖颈处，撕开了粗厚的皮肤，汲取着血液。屠杀进入尾声，他的咒鬼安然无恙，似乎变得更强更凶悍。

  
“咒鬼？”

对方不再和他说话，而是用低沉的啸声回应了他。手臂上忽然传来一阵灼烧的痛楚，他掀起衣袖看去，一个乌黑的烙印一样的印记出现在皮肤上，外形和现在的咒鬼一模一样。他终于知道现在这只咒鬼已经彻底成了他的，契约已经达成。

  
宋从监控里看到了发生的一切，嘴角露出了微笑。朱一龙的面孔被他定格在监控画面里，他伸手碰了碰屏幕。

  
白宇坐在座椅里，跷着腿放在桌上。看着手臂上的那一处烙印起了一团火一样燃烧，之后彻底消失，长叹了口气。

  
巴颂吩咐人将那加蓬带到白宇面前，加蓬浑身是土和泥，十分狼狈。白宇让巴颂给人把脸擦干净，笑着说到，

“加蓬警官，我们合作吧。”

  
“合作什么？你们这些修鬼道的邪术师除了谋财害命还能干什么？”

  
“诶，鬼道众人潜心修行被你一棍子说是邪术可太过分了。我知道您心里有恨，和我合作，到时候让您手刃仇人。怎么样？”

  
“……”加蓬啐了一口，瞪着眼睛看他。

“你想怎么合作？”

  
“帮我救个人。”


	15. LISTEN

【白朱】恶鬼-15  
-LISTEN-

  
“你离不开我的。”

说这句话的人，是宋，可一瞬间，又变成了白宇。朱一龙靠在墙边，看着满地的血污陷入混沌。咒鬼正在大嚼大咽，巨大的灵体被有力的爪撕扯成碎片，吞咽的声音引起了他的生理性不适。

咒鬼将那灵体吃了个精光，身后的双翅伸展，高壮的身躯站立起来占满了整个空间，像一堵墙。朱一龙试着和它沟通，可咒鬼始终盯着他，不发一言。

“……算了，我累了，不问你了。”

咒鬼向他靠过来，不再是阴冷，隐隐约约传来了温暖。咒鬼抖抖肩，双翼叠在了身后逐渐消失，它又抱着双膝坐在他身边。

“我现在是你的饲主了吧，彻彻底底？”

［是］

“好累…”

他感到困倦，楼道的尽头还躺着一具面目无法分辨的少年尸体，臭味飘了过来。无用的容器最终的下场就是如此，清晰的视野忽然变得模糊，是咒鬼的半边翅挡在他眼前。

［不舒服就不要看］

“……好，我不看。”

朱一龙抬头看了看四周，发现了顶板上的监控探头，刚刚情况凶险，他都没来得及仔细研究这些走廊。像是迷宫却似乎有些区别，现在他打算静下心来研究怎么出去。咒鬼大多时候都是这样，坐在他身边一动不动。

“聊聊天吧…反正也跑不出去…”

朱一龙抬头靠在了墙上，冰冰冷冷。

［……］咒鬼靠着他，一声不吭，但他可以感受到对方的呼吸，平稳均匀，看来暂时无事。

“我的另一半生灵在谁那里？”

［……］

“你不说话，那我默认是白宇了。他拿去做什么，他是要杀了我吗？”

［……］

沉默了一会儿，朱一龙闭上了眼，咒鬼再次默认了他的怀疑。可他希望咒鬼说一句不是，或者不确定也可以。他不明白宋把他困在这里要做什么，望向监控探头时，探头也在望着他，光圈在闪烁，红色的电源指示灯像一只眼。宋躲在后面监控着他的一举一动。既然他那么在意自己，如果再死一次……

［别做傻事］

咒鬼读懂了他的心思，朱一龙收回了按在枪柄上的手，笑了笑又觉得心口疼痛起来。

宋盯着画面，发现朱一龙像是被掐住了脖子一样仰着倒了下去。他当然知道朱一龙身边有咒鬼存在，定是在诈他，他立刻将视线从画面转开。

可是……

他又忍不住去看画面，眼看着朱一龙的脸色越来越白，气色越来越差。他还是没忍住，带着手杖走出了监控室。

待走至那人身边时，那人依旧侧身趴在地上。也没有感受到咒鬼的气息，宋这才松了口气，走上前伸手打算将人扶起时，朱一龙忽然睁眼，一把攥住了他的手腕将其扭到身后。宋痛的吸气，另一只手用力向地面点了点手杖。一团黑气迅速聚成一团，还未成形就被已经兽化的咒鬼一爪摁在了地上。

“出口在哪儿。”

朱一龙将枪口抵在宋的下颌骨处恶狠狠说道。

“你不该骗我…”宋失望的叹了口气。

“别废话！告诉我出口！！不然我让咒鬼吃了你那个怪物！！”

宋沉默了一会儿，提起手杖指了指前方，

“直走左转，一直走。”

“不骗我？”

“不骗你，你的心不在我这里，我放你走。”

咒鬼放开了那只怪物，变回了人形带着他一路向前走去。朱一龙边走边仔细查看四周，忽然发现其实这里也没有太复杂，应该是宋收了咒，复原了这个空间。他不时回头看，只看见宋在原地依旧站的笔直，目送着他离开。

“我是不是应该杀了他？”

［你做不到］

朱一龙苦笑了一下，的确是。他对宋的感情远比他自己想的复杂，有感激有憎恨，有崇拜又有鄙视。宋的人格比他丰富的多，宋是真正的人，而自己是死过一次的容器而已，如今生灵还只剩一半，毫无用处，朱一龙一想到这里又会想到白宇，他也是真正的人，是怎么看待自己的？

眼看着距离出口越来越近，心也越跳越快。

咒鬼忽然挡在了身前，厉声对他说道，

［闭眼］

“怎么了？不是出口吗？”

［有东西］

朱一龙猛地定住了脚步，门前挡着一个人，是自己的老东家，如今正张着血盆大口，瞪着一双青红的眼冲他咆哮。他总算明白这家伙为什么失联了，灵体在男人体内融合膨胀，催着男人向他扑过来。

［你太招鬼了］

咒鬼说完，双翼在身后张开，向男人扑了过去。

“轮不到你说……”

朱一龙现在也算是对这些东西开始习惯了，不过总还轮不到被鬼吐槽。咒鬼坚硬的喙啄瞎了附在男人身上的灵体的一只眼，饿鬼捂着血污的眼眶，伸手牢牢抓住了咒鬼的喙，咒鬼挣脱不开化作人形与其撕咬在一起。

子弹射入了男人的胸口，男人应声倒地。饿鬼也被带倒在地，顺势带倒了咒鬼。

“你怎么样？”

朱一龙看着被饿鬼压制几乎动弹不得的咒鬼担忧的问道，咒鬼发出了低吼，咕噜噜的声音让人头皮发麻。这个饿鬼纠集了太多邪灵的怨气，力气出奇的大，这怪物一口咬在了咒鬼的侧颈，血渗了出来。

朱一龙见状也立刻扑了过去，试图要把男人与咒鬼分开。却被饿鬼发现，转而扑向了他。

［蠢货！］

“别骂了！起来把这东西拽走啊！靠！”

朱一龙简直要被气死，自己拼了命的救它结果总是被骂？

忽然饿鬼的四肢被牢牢牵制，动弹不得。朱一龙有些惊讶，咒鬼爬起身挡在朱一龙面前。

更多的人影蜂拥而上将饿鬼撕成了碎片，分而食之，血水四处飞溅。朱一龙惊呆在原地，他见过一只咒鬼吃鬼的画面，现在看到的是一大群咒鬼的饕餮盛宴，堪比血池地狱的可怖景象。

远处他听到了熟悉的声音，

“慢点吃，我有饿你们这么久吗？”

是白宇。

白宇像是闲庭漫步一样。朱一龙看着那人走近，冲他微笑说道，

“挺厉害啊，居然可以撑这么久？”

话音刚落，鼻梁上挨了对方结结实实一拳。

“怎么回事儿！？”

白宇捂着被揍出鼻血的鼻子痛的大叫，朱一龙这次可不打算客气，又给了他一拳。


	16. 恩人

【白朱】恶鬼-16  
\- 恩人-

  
身后是交织喧嚣的鬼影，身前是那个可恶的男人。

白宇站在亮处，挂着一道鼻血笑着看他。朱一龙明明想再狠狠揍他一拳的，可挥出去的手还是停在了半空，转而为白宇擦去了那道血渍。

  
白宇顺势抓过他的手腕，发现小臂内侧有一处乌青烙印，其余地方多多少少落了些剐蹭的伤痕。

“你怎么知道那对墨晶袖扣是祝器？”

“咒鬼提醒我的……”

“这样啊……宋还活着吗？”

  
“……嗯。”

朱一龙没多说，只是点点头，白宇发现对方在回答自己的时候心虚一样目光躲闪，声音局促，笑着问道，“你躲什么？怕我怪你下不了手啊？”

  
“……”朱一龙被他这个问题气笑了，但他也实在没精力在这里询问白宇为什么要夺他的生灵，白宇看向他身后的咒鬼，咒鬼则向白宇深深的鞠了一躬后侧开了身子，为他们引路。

  
朱一龙跟在白宇身侧，周围的空间已经变了模样，他们循着来路回去却发现方才那名少年也消失不见了，地上也没有任何血迹。

  
“那孩子不见了……”

朱一龙指着道路尽头说道，白宇瞄了他一眼，

“我看没必要再向里走了，宋已经走了。”

  
“你怎么肯定？”

  
“我有那么多只鬼帮我探听八方消息，他早就离开了，带着那死小孩儿一起走了。这次扑空了，回去吧。”

白宇说完就要搭他的肩，却被他躲开了。白宇识趣的收回手臂，赔了个灿烂的傻笑。却发现对方的眼眶红红的，俊俏的小脸上似乎还蹭了不少灰渍，又倔又软，一时有管不住自己撩猫逗狗的臭毛病，伸手帮朱一龙擦去了侧颊蹭到的黑灰。

  
熟悉的热度一靠近，心口猛的绞痛让他用力拍掉了白宇的手，白宇察觉出了对方的异样，

“怎么了…还生气呢？怪我来晚了？对不起啦，他在里面下了咒，我破不开的……别生气啦……”

  
朱一龙看向他，白宇笑着迎上他的目光却愣怔在原地，他从那双深如海的眸子里看到了惊涛骇浪，看到了怒火，看到了承受过恐惧后的委屈和见到他的释然，看到了他的瞳孔里映着的自己。

  
和白宇一起来的是巴颂和加蓬，四人在车里各打各的算盘，一片沉默。朱一龙现在是真的太累了，微弱的生灵快要拖不动他的躯体，他开始犯困，眼前逐渐模糊，身子也摇摇晃晃坐不稳。左肩猛地被人拉了过去，整个身子靠进了一个坚实温暖的胸膛。

  
“你为什么来…”

朱一龙嗅着白宇身上熟悉的气味，精神终于放松下来，一直紧攥的双手也松开了。

  
“我来救你。”白宇压低声音，近乎是耳语。

  
“……咒鬼死了一只…对不起”

朱一龙略带歉意的说道，他倒是见识过了白宇的很些咒鬼有多凶悍，但死了一只小的，多少还是对他有损伤。

  
“没事……”

白宇轻轻吻了吻他的耳廓，他真的拿捏不准怀里的这个家伙下一刻到底是要冲他挥拳还是柔软的向他道歉。咒鬼而已，死了再炼就好，但朱一龙并不知道，他像对待人一样对待它们，像和人交谈一样和它们聊天…有点蠢？难怪那只大家伙那么喜欢他，白宇忽然庆幸自己将最强的那只咒鬼送给了他，不然这次真的不一定撑得住。

  
一种陌生的情绪钻出了心窍，带着酥酥麻麻的战栗，透着丝丝缕缕的疼痛，却又轻飘飘的让他的心思也飞扬起来，这样的情绪怎么描述，劫后余生？失而复得？白宇自己一通瞎琢磨，怀里的人早就靠着他睡了过去，咒鬼依旧安静的守在朱一龙身边。

  
“你至于吗？天天粘着他不放？”

白宇本来想从怀里的人那里偷一个吻，却发现那个大家伙直愣愣的冲着自己一动不动，实在是不舒服。

［……］咒鬼不和他说话，白宇假装失望的叹了口气，

“唉，我养你养了二十几年，这才几天啊，你就变心了。都不搭理我了，唉~”

  
［……］

咒鬼看了他一会儿，身影越来越淡，融进了朱一龙体内，不再出现。朱一龙本来睡的昏沉，气息也十分微弱，拖着半个生灵几乎是假死的状态，咒鬼的融入惊醒了他。

  
睁开眼的瞬间，他看到了白宇，弯着漂亮的眼，嘴角笑了一下又睡了过去。

白宇深深望着他，看到了那转瞬一逝的微笑，温柔清新，这是成为容器之前的他本来的样子吧？本来的他应该是什么样子呢？呼吸越靠越近，白宇轻轻合了眼，在那双透着凉意的柔软嘴唇上印了一个浅浅的吻。

  
真是糟糕……突然觉得只送一个给他不太够了。

  
巴颂看着后座拥抱在一起的两个人没有太多表情。一直沉默的加蓬忽然转头说道，

“你知道那个宋的身份吗？”

  
“知道一些…怎么了？”

…

“那家伙和你怀里的那小子是一样的。”

加蓬指了指朱一龙说道，白宇的笑容僵在了脸上。

  
“死而复生什么的…我本来不信，但我知道我儿子如今也成了咒术师们的傀儡，之前我一直不愿意面对，总是逃避，我老婆因此变得精神脆弱要和我离婚……还带着律师到警局找我……”

  
“麻烦你，说重点……”

白宇轻轻敲了敲加蓬的座椅。加蓬只好转了话题，他转身指了指靠在白宇怀里睡的安稳的朱一龙说道，

“这小子也是，他已经死过一次了。”

  
“我知道。是宋救回来的。宋的身份也是咒术师。他……”白宇正要继续说下去，却被加蓬打断，

  
“那个宋，也是容器。老早就死了…是被你父亲捞回来的。”

  
白宇艰难的维持着脸上的表情，心里的愤恨几乎将他撕碎。黑气又开始蔓延，咒鬼们在他体内蠢蠢欲动嘶吼着要宣泄他的暴怒。他第一次明白了心痛是什么感觉，低头看向怀里的人时，眼眶忽然一热，滚烫的泪滴在朱一龙的眼角，又顺着划过了对方的脸颊。

  
“你知不知道你的那个恩人对你做了些什么啊？傻小子…”

白宇将他抱紧，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。


	17. TAKE U AWAY

【白朱】恶鬼-17  
  


\- TAKE U AWAY  
  
  
  
  


白宇将手巾打湿拧干，小心的擦去朱一龙脸上蹭到的灰渍和伤口上的血丝。又擦去他手臂上的脏污，温热的触感唤醒了他。  
“一直看我干什么？”白宇笑着问他。

为什么夺我的生灵？为什么给我请阴牌？为什么让我做容器？为什么又让咒鬼跟着我？为什么……  
一大堆问题外脑海里翻搅，令他头痛。

“我要先和你道歉，我不该和听那家伙的话。”

“……算了，你不是又还给我一半么…”  
朱一龙叹了口气，他早就已经习惯别人将他当做玩意对待了，他给自己定位的就是工具人，拿钱办事而已。白宇望着他，笑的温柔，  
“对…中途我后悔了，让咒鬼抢走了一半。”

“我只是个容器，死了再放入生灵一样可以活。没必要像对待活人一样对待我，不然你会很难做事。”  
朱一龙叹了口气，他摸不清白宇到底是什么心思。白宇伸手碰了碰他的额头说道，  
“你是在对我表白心意吗？”  
“？？你从哪儿听出来这种好话的？”

白宇笑着抓紧了他的手，贴在自己唇边吻了吻，  
“你就是你，才不是什么容器，我想带你走，自私吧？”

心跳猛地加速了两拍，朱一龙躲开了他慌乱的视线，那人也越靠越近。轻轻的触碰落在唇边，令他心痛。最终他还是迎合了白宇的吻，温暖又挑逗的吻让他有了欲求，他第一次对别人有了期盼。亲吻和拥抱越来越热烈，朱一龙觉得眼前发晕。白宇几乎半个身子都压在他的身上，手还不老实的四处撩拨，白宇吻他的唇，吻他微微泛红的眼角，吻他颤抖的眼睫。

“咒鬼又在看着呢…它比我还在乎你……”  
白宇咬了咬他的嘴唇，正要起身分开，却被朱一龙拽了回去。

加蓬在外屋坐着几乎要睡着，好不容易等来了白宇，却不见朱一龙，指了指楼上问道，  
“睡了？”  
“嗯，我们聊聊吧。”

“那几个罐子宋已经找到了……降灵会什么的他也在暗中筹备。”  
白宇看着排在桌上的照片陷入沉默，桌上排着所有和宋有关的受害者的照片，有那个快餐店的黄毛小子，有加蓬的儿子，还有一个看起来大大咧咧的男人，应该就是朱一龙的老东家。下面还有几个不熟悉的人，最后一张是朱一龙。

加蓬指了指朱一龙说道，  
“这小子我们查过了，一年前死的。”  
“我知道。”白宇交叠双手挡在脸前，面无表情冷冷问道，“杀他的人也是宋吧？”

“……其实，这小子的死是个意外。当时宋他们在为你父亲寻找容器来盛放他的灵和咒。我儿子还有其他几个少年被他们绑了去，朱一龙是其中一个。”

“所以被宋他们杀了是吗？归根结底，宋说爱他，想要他也只是想让他作为容器去盛老家伙的灵，替老家伙补寿命是吗？？”白宇有些怒不可遏。

“…总比让你来做容器强一些……”  
加蓬苦笑说道。  
“朱一龙…他体内的生灵本就是饿鬼纠集而成，至于里边有没有他本人，或者说他本人的生灵还在不在都不确定。你抢走的那一半……里面也揉杂着其他阴灵。”

“他不是他，你爱上的只是一个躯壳和一个支离破碎的灵魂。”

白宇没有说话，只是沉默的看着桌子上一字排开的照片。照片上的朱一龙，应该是比较早的一张照片，面庞稚嫩青涩，微微笑着，眉眼弯弯。他的手指划过照片上那人的脸颊，鼻梁和嘴唇。

所以，朱一龙无论去哪里，都有无数的阴灵聚集在身边，它们在觊觎这具躯体。所以，咒鬼才对他心心念念，毕竟咒鬼也是灵的聚合。

“我可真是不容易…”  
白宇笑着靠在了座椅里，加蓬看他冷静下来才问道，  
“下一步打算怎么办？”  
白宇坐了片刻，将巴颂叫了进来。巴颂依旧是老样子，提着公文包低头快步走进来。白宇将朱一龙的照片递给了巴颂问道，  
“巴颂，这小子你帮我查查，到底是什么来路。”  
“……”巴颂这次没接照片也没回答。  
“你的回答呢？”白宇有些纳闷，晃了晃照片说道。

“他就是个容器而已，没必要查。”巴颂干脆果断的拒绝了他的要求。白宇扬了扬眉毛，

“巴颂，你是不是有事瞒着我没说。”  
“……我对老爷和您是忠心的，绝对没有二心。”  
“我没说这个……，一提到朱一龙，你就暴躁很多，你是不是有什么事瞒着我没说？比如关于这小子的死……”

巴颂看着白宇的手指轻轻点着照片，当然也看到了无数团鬼影的靠近，个个都是剑拔弩张的气势，仿佛下一秒就要将他撕碎吞吃下肚。

“宋……救他回来让他继续做杀手，只不过不再杀活人，而是去杀劣等的容器。容器内聚集的阴灵已经成体，一旦脱离躯壳就会寻找活人做下一个宿主，所以朱一龙一早就成了他炼鬼的容器……所以我才提醒您，不要和他走的太近，对您没好处……”

“他自己的生灵呢？”

“我不知道…只有宋知道。三爷……”巴颂吞吞吐吐的喊了他一声。白宇看了他一眼，目光阴狠。

“一般来说……像他这样的容器，自己的生灵很可能早就被其他阴灵吞吃干净了……您也知道他没有过去的记忆，他的生灵可能已经不存在了。”

加蓬坐在一边，面目变得更加阴沉沮丧。他的儿子现在就是具活死人，自己的生灵早就被撕碎了。  
  


朱一龙醒来时，却看到白宇躺在身边，支着手臂看着他，吓了他一跳。  
“你怎么不睡？”  
“我舍不得。”  
白宇笑着说道，俯身去吻他。朱一龙乖顺的闭了眼，迎着白宇的吻也主动的回吻对方，柔软的嘴唇，温热的触感，还有那双清波流转的眼，明明就是一个少年的灵魂在和他共鸣。他不相信朱一龙的生灵已经破碎，他不相信，他将另一半生灵度给了他，朱一龙脸颊上的血色逐渐恢复，望向他的目光也变得深沉。

身下人的喘息和热情令白宇疯狂，他一边挺动一边深深吻着对方。有时顶的深了，对方会忍不住闷哼一声，随后将脸颊埋进他的胸口。  
“疼么？”白宇喘着粗气问他，身下的节奏丝毫没有慢下来的意思。  
“不疼……”  
朱一龙小心呼吸，温柔说道。双手紧紧环抱着他的肩。白宇笑着将他抱紧，让他跨坐在自己身上，这样不会太辛苦。朱一龙可有点不习惯这样的姿势，一直扭开脸不看他。白宇亲吻他的脖子，耳垂和眼角。羞耻心让他紧紧闭着眼不去看对方，可情动却让他的身体主动迎合白宇的攻势。

“结束后，我带你走可以吗？”  
“……真的？”朱一龙有些惊讶的问道。  
“嗯，我带你走。”白宇吻了吻他的唇，认真说道。  
“到时候我大概就只剩你了。跟我走吧，我带你离开这里。”

朱一龙看了他一会儿，主动吻了他的唇。温柔的吻令白宇有些恍惚。随后听到朱一龙轻声笑着说道，  
“你要是再骗我……我就揍你！”


	18. 命

【白朱】恶鬼-18  
\- 命 -

  
白宇将窗帘拉开时，一缕光线穿过他的指缝照进了卧室里，随后是更多的光线，将身后安睡的人的后背染上了一抹温柔的浅橘色。白宇凑过去亲吻他的后背和肩膀，见对方没反应又探身去吻他的脸颊。

  
“大早上的你干什么……”

朱一龙一把将他推开，坐起身从地毯上抓起昨天晚上胡乱丢在上面的衬衣，背对着他穿上后正要穿下身的衣服，猛地回头一看，发现白宇果然在窗边看着他，脸上挂着荡漾的坏笑。

“……你不出去？”

“我为什么出去？”

“我要穿衣服。”

“你穿嘛。”白宇耸耸肩。

  
“……”朱一龙懒得和他废话，从床头柜边扯过浴巾遮住下身去了淋浴间。白宇知道他又在害羞，笑的前仰后合，笑够了拿起衣服准备送进去的时候，忽然发现咒鬼又不知从哪里钻出来，牢牢把守在了淋浴间门口。白宇叹了口气，

“连我都防，你有毛病吧？”

［……退回去］

  
白宇一听还有些惊讶，今天太阳也不是从西边升起来的，这家伙怎么又和自己说话了。大概是也知道自己和朱一龙关系非同一般，也就默认自己可以接近了吧。不过恢复沟通后的第一句话这么不客气，还是让他有些不太爽。

  
朱一龙刚关了淋浴，就听到门外的白宇和咒鬼两人碎碎叨叨的念叨，白宇一会儿说咒鬼忘恩负义，一会儿又说它见色忘友，咒鬼倒是乖巧，始终就一句话［退回去］怼的白宇哑口无言，忍不住笑出了声。

  
“你怎么还和它吵架啊？你都多大的人了…”

朱一龙换上了一件白色的卫衣，软蓬蓬的头发还带着些微水汽，稍稍沾湿了衣领。白宇啧了一声，

“这家伙得寸进尺，仗着你宠它就敢和我作对。”

“你不也是么？”

“嗯？我得谁的寸，进谁的尺？”

白宇说完，目光落在了他身上，朱一龙忽然意识到白宇又给他挖坑，立刻闭嘴不言。白宇一伸手将他拽入怀里，他这次没有推也没有躲，而是回抱了对方，平稳的心跳让他沉醉。

  
“想想看，等结束后你想去哪里？”

白宇贴在他颈侧轻声说话，痒痒的。

“去海边吧……”

“为什么想去海边？”

白宇的声音温柔低沉，环抱的双手逐渐收紧。朱一龙感受到了对方的火热，这是他从未有过的感受，他的心跳从未这样火热，这是他身为容器永远都体会不到的生命燃烧的感觉。

“不知道……闭上眼想到的第一个地方就是海边…”

“是吗？那就去吧。”白宇轻轻吻了吻他的头发。

  
“如果……我是说如果，我找回了你自己的生灵…”

朱一龙有些错愕的看着白宇，白宇看得到他眼中的水光越来越亮，眼眶越来越红。

“什么意思？”朱一龙笑了笑，声音有些颤抖。

“一龙…你自己的灵被封锁了，现在这副躯壳里的灵，不是你自己。”

  
一滴泪从眼角滚了出来，朱一龙慌忙收回环在对方后背的手擦拭着眼睛，躲开了白宇的怀抱。白宇正要上前询问，咒鬼猛地闯了出来，横在朱一龙和他之间，怒喝道，

［退回去！］

“……怎么又是你！”

白宇忽然有些烦躁，朱一龙再看他的时候，先前的温柔体贴已经消失，只有一双冷冰冰的眸子，目光冷的像冰刀一样刻在他身上。

“随你处置就好了，拿去炼鬼也好，或者可怜我赏我一条命也好，我无所谓。”

  
“……你们一个两个的怎么都不听我说完，我不是那个意思，唉…妈的！气死我了！”

白宇这才知道，自己刚才那句多嘴又让他多想了，他想骂自己这个嘴怎么总是用错词，又想说朱一龙怎么这么多心，一点信任都不愿意给他。一时气的天灵盖直冒火，白宇干脆也不忍了，

“你到底怎么想的！告诉我啊！”

“我没想法。”

“真的？你对我一点信任都不肯给吗？”

“……”

朱一龙被他这句混账话气的无语，要是一点信任都没有，怎么会在他身边安睡，如果没有更深层次的依赖，怎么可能会拥抱他，亲吻他，和他做这些事……

  
“你明明知道我和你做这些，不是因为我的命在你手里。”

  
“我要你清清楚楚说出来，你就是离不开我！你吻我，拥抱我，和我做爱就是因为爱极了我！你就注定要栽在我这儿！你渴望的的安全感只有我能给！你说啊！”

白宇也急了，朱一龙第一次看到暴怒的白宇，其实也没什么害怕的情绪，反而觉得有点好笑，看着白宇瞪着眼看自己，刚才的委屈也就散了，伸手捧着那人的脸颊吻了过去。

  
“相信我，这次你一定要相信我。我一定带你走，我没你不行…”白宇抓紧了他的手，一字一句认真说道。

“行了，知道了。”朱一龙蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。“有你这句话…，我也开心。”

白宇下楼去处理事情，朱一龙则打算将卧室大致整理一下。咒鬼又钻了出来，立在他身边。朱一龙总是不太习惯咒鬼出现在他和白宇欢爱过后的现场。

“你又出来干什么？最近不管你，你就越来越猖狂。”

［……］咒鬼抬起脸看向他。

［我也可以。］

“？？”朱一龙有些纳闷。

［我可以为你死。］

“……多谢你的心意，但我还是希望你活着，过来人的经验告诉你身死魂灭可就什么都没了，不过我也算不上，毕竟我现在还在喘气。”

朱一龙淡然回应了咒鬼。

［你在害怕］

“我怕什么？”

［虚空］

“谁都怕，无根无痕，无声无息的世界谁都害怕。…你到底想说什么？”朱一龙转头看向咒鬼，发现它已经站起身面向窗边，像是在查找什么东西。

  
［你的生灵不在这里，我感受不到］

咒鬼说道。

“你说的'这里'，是哪里？”

［人道，你自己的生灵，已经入了轮回。］


	19. To Ur HEART

【白朱】恶鬼-19  
\- TO Ur HEART

巴颂将查询到的关于朱一龙的所有资料排在了桌子上。他一直活动在暗处，资料倒也不多，白宇随便翻了两页。巴颂则认真的说道，

“这小子一直在宋手下做事。宋一直在为你父亲的生灵寻找容器，只不过想找到合适的容器确实不容易，一年前，你父亲病重。宋彻底急了，不小心把他也拖了进来……”

  
“怎么？你的意思他本来不想动一龙？我怎么不信呢。他夺了一龙的生灵，让一龙成为他炼鬼的容器。他自己也是容器，他怎么不用自己？！”

白宇实在受不了巴颂替宋说好话。

“生就是生，死就是死。何必强求？”

  
巴颂看了看他，勉为其难的说道，

“三爷您要是早明白这个道理，估计也不会修鬼道。您做的事，和宋也没什么区别。只不过，您是为己，宋是为了老爷…”

  
“那是以前。”白宇冷冷说了一句。“倘若我不修，那老家伙就真的要我去盛他的灵了。巴颂，你再替那个家伙开脱，我可就真的生气了。”

  
巴颂本来还想说两句，听了白宇的警告立刻闭了嘴。两人聊着忽听身后有人下楼，忙不迭的把资料收了起来。

  
“怎么了？藏什么呢？”朱一龙靠着楼梯扶手问道，

“嗯嗯，没什么。你怎么这么快就下楼了，饿了吧？我带你去吃东西。”

白宇摆摆手，转头笑的谄媚。

  
“藏也没用，咒鬼已经告诉我了。”

“啧…你啊，不学好呢。”

白宇只好叹了口气，这个家伙看来是死心塌地听朱一龙的话，他倒是不信是朱一龙让它来侦查的，估计是这家伙为了表忠心自己凑过来的。

  
两人在餐厅里面对面坐着，餐厅装修古朴，侍应生都穿着西装马甲和白色衬衣。朱一龙心想只是吃个早饭而已，有必要选这么正式的地方么。白宇甚至开了瓶红酒。

  
“尝尝看，上好的夏布利红酒。”

“你这是…干什么？”朱一龙有点不习惯。

  
“没什么，过了今天你就和过去彻底告别。所以我们要好好纪念一下。”

  
“我没什么过去。”朱一龙举起酒杯轻轻晃了晃，馥郁的香甜令他心神逐渐平静。

  
“我有时在想，如果我不是这样的身份，你也不是。我们只是普通的人，拥有普通的家人，过着普通的生活。会不会还会被彼此吸引？”

白宇望着他的目光变得温和，他开始放下戒心。

  
“这些我都想不出具体的画面，只是…只是一片空白。”

“和我聊聊一年前你还记得的事吧。”

“记不清了。”

“别敷衍我，仔细想想呢？”

“……我只记得我醒来时，身边只有宋。那种醒来的感觉不一样，像是从冰窟中重获氧气的解脱感，却又感觉到沉重，很沉重。呼吸和心跳都很沉重，当时，只有宋在我身边……”

朱一龙说完抬眼看着白宇，白宇轻声笑了，

“你说的这么委屈，像是埋怨我一样。”

  
“对…我就是埋怨。当初如果是你在我身边……也许我就可以…”

  
“就可以怎么样？更坦诚的爱我是吗？你这是无理取闹。不过也挺好的，我向你道歉，我来晚了，对不起。原谅我好吗？”

白宇轻声说着，温柔的握住了他的手。

  
“你很在意我这具身体里的灵是谁吗？”

“不在意。不过我想知道它去了哪里。”

“如果找得到，你会让本来的生灵回来吗？把现在的我杀死，让它回来吗？”

  
白宇有些愣怔，却看到对方不像是在开玩笑，他也在困扰，倘若真的寻回他本来的生灵，该怎么办。

“你希望我怎么做？”

“我不知道。”朱一龙笑了一下，牵痛了他的心。

“这具身体真正的生灵，拥有记忆，拥有完整的过去。如果你用心，它也会对你有回应。”

  
“你心里真这么想吗？真的舍得我吗？舍得我忘了你去爱另一个人吗？”

白宇有些愤怒的说道，

“明明是个果断的人，怎么唯独不敢决定自己的命？！我不管现在你的灵到底是什么东西聚成的，但它就是现在的你。我一直以来拼了命保你，难道就为了那个不知道到底存不存在的生灵来代替你吗？我告诉你，回忆什么的屁用没有！没有我的回忆，对我来说屁用都没有！”

  
“……好了好了，知道了。”

朱一龙眼见白宇说话的声音越来越亮，隔壁桌的食客们不时的转头看他们，觉得有些难堪连忙制止。

  
“我不允许你再说你自己是容器。”

  
“好好好，我知道了。”

朱一龙连连点头，又伸手摸了一把白宇的头顶，白宇暴怒的情绪终于平静下来，朱一龙发现他眼眶也红了，像是受了极大的委屈一样看着自己。他没想到白宇还挺好安抚的，摸摸头顶说两句软话，就立刻消气了。

  
“咒鬼没跟着你？”白宇看了看四周。

“你不喜欢它，我就让它留在屋里了，顺便保护巴颂。”

“它是狗吗？这么听你的话……”

  
巴颂正要离开房间，咒鬼也立刻跟了上来。巴颂对咒鬼多少还是有些害怕，一见咒鬼跟上来立刻躲到了一边。门铃忽然响了，走上前查看却不见有人。巴颂心里正纳闷，咒鬼则发出了低沉的呼噜声。

  
“什么东西要来啊？你说句话啊？”

  
巴颂一看咒鬼开始警戒，也跟着害怕起来。扑簌簌的怪声此起彼伏，他查看四周才发现有无数饿鬼涌了进来，蹲守在高处俯视着他们，个个张着血盆大口，瞪着血红的双眼。

  
咒鬼也开始兽化，双翅从背后伸展开后与饿鬼们撕咬在了一起，巴颂看不下去这惨烈的场面捂着脸奔向了二楼，却发现楼道尽头立着一个青年，面色青紫，多处隐有溃烂的痕迹。头发也是枯草一样的灰黄色，见了他双眼登时闪过一丝红光。

  
巴颂被吓瘫在地，眼看那青年就要扑身来咬，更是抖如筛糠，歇斯底里的吼着救命！青年上身伏在地上，四肢并用向他迅速奔来，临近时却被一只巨爪掐着脖子狠狠摔到了墙上。

  
咒鬼浑身燃着火焰，将那青年死死按在墙上。青年的喉咙里发出凄厉的怪叫。咒鬼手下用力只听卡擦一声，青年的脖子被彻底折断，像一块烂布一样垂着手脚挂在墙上一动不动。咒鬼喘气间隙，恢复了人形。巴颂战战兢兢的从地上爬起身，却又跌坐如泥，

  
“后面！！后面！”

巴颂扯着嗓子指着咒鬼身后大声喊道。咒鬼应声转头，立刻被摁倒在地，不得动弹。

  
餐桌上的玻璃杯“啪”的一声炸的粉碎。白宇警觉了起来，朱一龙则早就一手按在了枪上。下一秒，一阵狂风掀翻了餐厅里的桌子，食客们尖叫着四下套散，杯盘叠展被高高抛起，瞄着人狠狠砸下，白宇动了动手指，黑影从身后喧嚣着奔腾而出，朱一龙这才发现餐厅高高的吊顶上攀附着无数只面目丑陋，如饥似渴的饿鬼。

  
白宇的咒鬼们身形倾长，下手却不仁慈，将那群喽啰抓在手中拧断脖子吸食干净血液后便随意抛在地上。遍地都是残缺的尸体，一股股浓烈的腥臭熏得他睁不开眼。

  
咒鬼们组成了一道墙，将他圈在了里面。他听得外面有脚步声，缓慢而又悠然。一个身形出现在眼前，依旧文雅，依旧端正，檀木手杖立在身侧。

  
“少爷，巴颂死了。”宋说的云淡风轻。

“遇上你这种疯子可不得死么。”

白宇冷笑说道，

“咒鬼呢？”

  
宋没直接回答他，“把他还给我吧。少爷你玩够了就该收心了。”

  
“他不是你的玩意儿，你给我放尊重点！”

  
“你若知道了他的本质，就不会爱他的。少爷我劝你，把他还给我吧。”

宋的脸上依旧没有表情。

  
“当初说好了我把他送到您身边让您炼鬼。现在鬼炼成了，您也该把他还给我了。迦楼罗这样的咒鬼您已经拥有了，就不需要他了，把他还给我吧。”

  
“我后悔了。”白宇摇了摇头。

  
“少爷您在任性，不应该啊。”宋依旧微笑着。

  
“我应不应该，轮不到你这个容器放屁！”

  
白宇注意到宋的脸色在听到容器两个字的时候出现了崩坏，宋摇摇头向他走近，眼底泛上了一层血红色，面颊变得青紫，宛如一只恶鬼，伴随着喉咙里的低声吼叫，再一次说道，

  
“少爷，把他给我。”


	20. 斗鱼

【白朱】恶鬼-20  
\- 斗鱼 -

朱一龙看到了他的咒鬼，捆得结结实实，动弹不得。宋用手杖戳了戳咒鬼，咒鬼发出低沉的吼声，挣动扭曲，却无法挣脱束缚。

  
“少爷，你不舍得他最后成为这样吧？”

宋转头看向白宇，猩红的双眼死死定在他身上。白宇叹了口气，咒鬼们围聚在了他身边。

“你要是有本事，就试试看，我一定撕了你。”

  
“少爷你舍得，一龙不一定舍得啊。”

宋说完，将那双血红的眼珠子转向了朱一龙，朱一龙被他现在的模样吓了一跳，白宇则挡在了他身前，

“他有我了，不需要你。”

  
宋的笑容变得僵硬，随后是恼羞成怒，他身后的饿鬼们更加喧嚣。纷纷扑上去撕咬动弹不得的咒鬼。咒鬼又痛又恨，愤怒的吼叫震得人头皮发麻。朱一龙不知怎么才能救得了它，快要急死。

  
宋养的饿鬼如海潮一般汹涌而来，与白宇的咒鬼们缠斗在一起。忽然又一只高大的面目狰狞的怪物从身后钻出，直冲咒鬼的喉咙而去。朱一龙也管不了那么多了，绕过白宇向咒鬼扑了过去。那怪物张着大嘴，露出里面层叠的尖牙嚎叫着，盘曲着蛇一样的身躯窜了过来。朱一龙从地上抓起一把餐刀用力的刺了进去。

  
他没想着能成功，但眼看着餐刀刺破了怪物的鳞片，戳进了血肉里，将那怪物的身子牢牢钉在了地上。惊魂未定之时，又见那怪物扭头向自己冲来，来不及跑只好闭着眼承受，反正最多就是身死形灭，到时候换副躯壳再降灵一样可以活。忽然身前一黑，一双巨大的翅伸展开几乎占据了整片空间，咒鬼的左侧大腿不停渗血，上面满是摩擦和挣动的血痕，尖利的爪撕裂了怪蛇的皮肤，就着鲜血生啖入口。

  
白宇这边被宋牵制着完全挣不脱，放出了全部的咒鬼与之抵抗。一时昏天黑地，不辨日月。宋见势阴笑了一下，开始结印画阵。白宇心道不好！却为时已晚，放出的咒鬼均被宋牵制动弹不得。宋这是要进行降灵，白宇慌忙撤后，几只侥幸逃脱的咒鬼护着他将他挡在身后。

  
“你能破坏那家伙的阵法吗？”

朱一龙眼看白宇受了伤，慌忙问向咒鬼，咒鬼默默看了他一眼，点了点头。

［再等等，不是时候。］

“好，我听你的。”

［此阵若破，所有灵体都会分崩离析，包括你的。］

  
“只要能救白宇，我死就死了。”

［他不许你自轻自贱。］

“……？你什么时候听去了这些话？”

［我不用听，我读的懂你。］

  
无数亡灵被宋的阵法牢牢束缚，无处遁逃，落在阵中的咒鬼的躯体开始分崩离析，飘散的亡灵想要挣脱却又被吸了回去。宋位于阵法的中央，从怀里取出一节尸骨将血滴了上去。

  
白宇擦去嘴角血迹，

“你真是疯了。”

  
眼看灵体身形将成，宋忽然从心口度出了一团红色的火团。白宇愣了一下，随即听到朱一龙大声喊道，

“咒鬼！把它抢过来！破阵！”

  
只见咒鬼立刻起身，彻底化成了一只大鸟猛冲向宋的心口。宋要维持阵法，无法抵挡那一爪，呕出血来，他转头冲朱一龙怒吼道，

“你疯了！？破了我的阵，你也没命！”

  
“咒鬼！继续！”

朱一龙知道现在的咒鬼已经不再具备人的意识，只会奉行命令，直到身死。就这一次机会，不能浪费。咒鬼果然再次向宋俯冲而去，宋的身体像是陶土一样开始出现裂痕。灵体开始垮塌，混乱和惊恐让灵体发出刺耳的尖叫声。

  
朱一龙感觉到了熟悉的轻飘感，那是灵体离开的感觉，他将重新回归一副静默的躯壳。只是，这次的灵体是粉碎而不是离开。关于一年前的记忆，也像是碎片一样时而清晰时而模糊，逐渐如飞而去。

  
那团红色的火逐渐靠近，视野里看到的咒鬼也正在消散，周围的一切都在崩坏，变得昏暗。他向后倒去，白宇将他抱在了怀里。他的咒鬼也被吸入了阵中，被绞成了碎片。

  
怀里的人逐渐变得冰凉，灵在消失。白宇轻轻吻着他，呼唤着他的名字。

“一龙……听得到吗？醒来啊……”

却得不到任何回应，眼前的一切逐渐归于平静，只剩一团红色的火聚拢在眼前。一团淡淡的身影重新凝聚在白宇眼前，是咒鬼。

［接着…］

  
一团淡蓝色的火到了他的手中。

  
［我尽力了，只救得下这一半…］

咒鬼的声音越来越轻，飘散在了空气里，彻底消失了。白宇望着那一团微弱的火，冰冷而渺小的火焰暖在他的胸口。

  
朱一龙靠在他的怀里，再也没有了气息。


	21. 遗忘

【白朱】恶鬼-21  
-遗忘-

  
法院的传票再次寄送到了警局，同事只把文件放在加蓬的办公桌上，没敢再说话。加蓬端着咖啡进来看到了文件，同事们坐在一边各自忙碌，不敢看他。

  
“什么时候送到的？”加蓬放下杯子，问了一句。

“额，今天早晨。我取报纸，顺便就…拿回来了。”

同事连忙回应，反复斟酌用词生怕惹怒他。

  
“哦…谢谢。”加蓬用美工刀裁开了文件，里面还是那两样东西，离婚协议书和传票。这次他没有发脾气，也没有乱扔东西。周围的同事都有些不习惯，个个大气都不敢出，加蓬看完离婚协议的内容，准备签字时才发现桌子上的笔都没有墨水了，新来的下属眼力好，立刻递了根笔过来，

“探长，用我的吧。是什么东西啊？”

  
周围的老同事一听慌忙拽他的衣服，小声训斥。加蓬叹口气，“小事情，离婚协议书罢了。”

  
下了班加蓬没有立刻回家，而是去了医院。出示了工作证和警员证后，护士才肯告诉病房号。加蓬知道自己粗糙，很多事都做得不细致，同事提醒他探望病人要买花他才想起来。立在病房外面向里看去才发现白宇也在。似乎正在和对方聊天，他在外面等了等敲敲门走了进去。

  
“怎么样了？”他放下鲜花问道。

白宇摇摇头，苦笑着说道，

“人是救过来了，但是好像把我忘了。警长下班路过啊？”

  
“我来看看他，顺便和你们道个谢……一龙，你怎么样了？”

加蓬拉了把椅子坐在靠后侧的位置，朱一龙坐在病床上，一会儿看着白宇一会儿看向他，没有表情没有回答。

  
“他……怎么不说话？”加蓬转头问白宇。

白宇正在倒水，一会儿加热水一会儿兑凉水，好不容易水温合适才端过来递给朱一龙说道，

“精神状态还不太稳定，再等等吧。”

  
朱一龙捧着水杯，小口喝着水，白宇坐在旁边看着他，目光里满是平和和温柔。加蓬看了两人许久叹气说道，

“你想没想过，要是找不回他的记忆怎么办？”

  
“那就不找了，他现在只有我，和我经历的每一天都将成为他的回忆，也挺好。”

  
朱一龙看了看他，将空水杯递了过去，白宇接过杯子又耐心询问他要不要吃什么东西，要不要再喝点水等等问题，像是照顾一个孩童一样细心。

  
加蓬离开病房时，向白宇招了招手，

“他知不知道宋已经死了？”

“他现在什么记忆都没有，我还什么都没和他说。”

“……你的咒鬼是不是都已经被……破坏了？虽然我不愿意信，但我看到了，不信也没办法……”

加蓬边说边看向白宇身后。白宇耸耸肩，

“这些东西都是可以炼成的嘛，怕什么。”

  
“但是……那么多都没了，还是很可惜。对了，多谢你和他，帮我找回我儿子的生灵。让他死后安息，我也总算可以平平静静地离婚了。”

  
那天在餐厅里发生的一切，加蓬现在想起来都觉得不可思议。他接到报警冲到餐厅时，正是阵法被咒鬼破掉的时刻，他亲眼看到一个巨大的鬼影用利爪撕裂了宋的身体，有一团橘红色的火被托在手心，似乎还有心跳，那是他熟悉的感觉，那是他儿子的生灵，随后有更多生灵涌出。

  
白宇抱着朱一龙，看着那些燃烧的灵魂进入轮回，却唯独没有看到属于朱一龙的那团火。咒鬼也在逐渐消散，它在消失前依旧护在两人身前，将一团微弱的，淡蓝色的火度给了白宇，

［对不起，我尽力了，只救下一半…］

  
那是它抢回来的一朵微弱的火光，白宇将那团火融入心口暖热。那份灵里包裹着对他的记忆，虽然很浅，但至少还有。白宇低声说道，

“他醒来会忘了你。”

［……］

咒鬼没有说话，身形越来越浅，一阵风吹来飘散无影。白宇叹了口气，将怀里的人抱紧，他第一次觉得自己很没用，明明有那么多咒鬼，有那么多生灵，却救不了一个人。

  
白宇把人送到楼下，又送到车里。加蓬朝他挥挥手，“你回去吧，你那位现在身边不能没人。”

“加蓬。”

“什么？”

“哪里的大海，人又少风景又美？”

“芭堤雅？”

“……放屁，别用红灯区蒙我。”

白宇哼了一声，挥手和他说了再见。

  
回了病房，发现朱一龙已经躺下睡了，白宇守在一边，轻轻吻他的额头，喃喃的说着，

“你一点都想不起来了吗。”

对方没有回答，只有均匀的呼吸。白宇抚摸着对方仍旧有些苍白的脸颊，手指捻过那双薄软的唇。明明不想让他受折磨，却又害他死了一回。咒鬼一个个脱离了他，他也感觉到了往日背负的重量在减轻，只是，也很悲伤。陪伴了他二十几年的咒鬼们为了救他全部都消失了，他甚至都来不及说一声再见。

  
“对他们好一点，关键时刻可以救你的命。”

白宇里记得自己和朱一龙说过这样的话，但说的时候，他自己都不信。一种空落落的孤独感和无助感正在侵蚀他，这样的孤独他都承受不了，那朱一龙是怎么承受之前那种无人理解，无人关爱的痛苦的呢？他试着去想，却又想不出来。

  
“你哭了？”

朱一龙轻声说了句话，白宇又惊又喜，抹了一把眼睛抓着对方的手，几乎颤抖的说着，

“你醒了？……怎么样，身上有没有哪里不舒服？头还晕吗，痛不痛？渴不渴？要不要喝水？”

  
朱一龙摇摇头，“你为什么哭？”

“你不是应该问我是谁吗？或者你在哪里这样的问题吗？”白宇笑着逗他。

  
“我应该是认识你的，感觉很熟悉。”

“是吗？关于我你还记得多少？”

“……想不起来了。”朱一龙说完，发现白宇殷切的目光变得稍微有些暗淡。

  
“你生气了吗？”

“生气？没有，我没生气，为什么要生气啊？”

“因为我忘了你，你不生气吗？”

  
白宇一时语塞，面前的这个人几乎已经没有任何可以描述的记忆，却似乎下意识的担心他的感受。心口像是被抡了一锤，又痛又木。

“你好好调养，等你好了再说。”

“你会走吗？”

  
“我就剩你了，我去哪儿？”白宇笑着反问。

“好，那我快点好。”

“睡吧？”

“好。”

  
白宇本来打算一直陪着他，可还是有太多事让他分不开身。他要处理巴颂的死，还要处理宋的烂摊子。朱一龙的所有东西都被收拾进了一个背包里，白宇将人安抚睡着后，蹑手蹑脚的翻开了背包。

  
里面无非是几件外套，一些假的身份证明，还有一些信用卡之类的东西。没有任何可以帮助他回复记忆的东西。白宇只好将这些东西再原封不动的放回去，不经意间捏到了外套的衣兜里一个硬硬的东西，拿出来才发现是一只表盘破碎的腕表，还有一对墨晶袖扣？

  
白宇望着那对袖扣不由松了口气，他没想到混乱之中，朱一龙居然保住了祝器，有祝器在也许还可以将咒鬼召回来，只要它没入了轮回就可以。反正还有时间，慢慢来吧。

  
白宇离开时关门的声音很小，朱一龙却还是听到了。他睁开眼望着黑乎乎的病房，只听得到墙上钟表的滴答声。窗帘被风卷起，有些清冷，朱一龙望着窗外，似乎看到了一个有些熟悉的人影，默默的看着他。

  
“……是谁？”

朱一龙小声问了句，只是那人影太微弱，还未来得及回答就被风吹散了。


	22. 护身符

【白朱】恶鬼-22  
\- 护身符-

白宇总是上午去医院，或者带束小小的花，或者带几本闲书给他解闷，再或者大包小包带一大堆吃的，下午等他睡着了才走，临走时总是要在朱一龙的额头或者脸颊上偷个吻才心满意足的离开。第二天，又会颠颠的赶来和他聊天，陪他检查。朱一龙由此逐渐确定，白宇大概真的是和他关系很密切的人了。

  
朱一龙的脸色恢复了许多，精力也好了很多，样貌清秀又安静，总是能获得护士的细心关照。所以几乎每天白宇到了病房门口，都能看到好几个护士围着朱一龙嘘寒问暖。

“体温量了吗？”

“水喝了吗？早饭合口吗？”

“吃点水果吧…”

  
白宇气的翻白眼，但也没办法，还是得嬉皮笑脸的把护士们请出去才能和心尖上的人说两句体己话。朱一龙对他从一开始怯生生的微笑到现在一见了他就开心的挥手，这多少还是让他心里有些安慰。

  
“你又来了。总麻烦你来，太不好意思了。”

朱一龙看着白宇有些不好意思地说道。

“这有什么？我本来就应该每天来啊！”

白宇将东西往小斗上一放，扯了把椅子坐了下来。又认真的给朱一龙削起了水果皮，不过技术太差，削一寸断一寸，一个苹果被他削完几乎就剩个苹果核。

“啧啧，削苹果也是个技术活……”

朱一龙并不嫌弃，乖乖吃掉了他削的苹果。

  
“怎么样？身体好些了吗？”

“好多了，今天下午还有几项检查，没问题以后就可以出院了。”

白宇看着他鼓鼓的脸颊，心里顿生怜爱，万千的冲动溢上了心口。他想吻一吻眼前这个人，可又怕吓到对方，只好一忍再忍。朱一龙看着他盯着自己手里的苹果发呆，忍不住问道，

“你怎么了？盯着苹果一动不动……我给你削一个吧。”

  
“不用？怎么能让病号干活呢，你放下，你不用动！”白宇连连劝阻，朱一龙笑着把他的双手按下，选了个圆圆胖胖的苹果托在手里，另一只手握着小刀顺着苹果蒂手腕一转，苹果皮顺着就成了一长挂，削过后的苹果晶亮圆润，挂着亮亮的水珠。白宇不禁心里赞叹，到底是职业杀手，业务能力一点都不受记忆损伤影响。朱一龙用手捏着苹果把，递给了他，接过苹果后他试探着问道，

“一龙，你记不记得你以前的身份？”

“记不太清楚。怎么了？”

“嗯，没事。”白宇摇摇头，大大咬了一口苹果。

  
“你上次说，你只剩我了是什么意思？”

“？”白宇叼着苹果，眨眨眼睛。

“……不方便说的话，就算了。”

朱一龙移开了目光，阳光从窗外照进来映在他的脸上，泛起一丝淡粉色。白宇望着他，哽了哽喉咙。

  
与其等他自己回想起来，还不如自己告诉他来的直接。朱一龙被他的目光盯得有些不自在，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，却被白宇将手握在了手心里。温暖的手心，触电一样的战栗让他本能的想要抽出手去。

  
“你每天走的时候……其实，我都没睡熟。”

“……所以？”

白宇看着他的脖子一点一点变红，逐渐染上了耳垂。他不确定自己是不是应该装个傻，还是老实交代。朱一龙看他半天没反应，怯怯的说道，

  
“我不确定我们两个人之前的关系是什么样的亲密程度，但是，总感觉……朋友或者兄弟之间，不是亲吻的关系吧？”

  
“……”

  
坏菜了！自己偷香这事儿被当事人知道的一清二楚？那自己说的那些骚话岂不是也被听的一清二楚？！白宇心想这次可是真的崴了泥了。嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍了一气，后来一想不对啊，你小子既然知道我临走要亲你还给我装睡，这不是自找的吗？

“你知道我吻你，为什么第二天又装睡？还一连装了好几天，是不是故意等我吻你啊？”

  
“……”

这次换成朱一龙哑口无言了，他知道自己说不过对方，只好瞪着一双眼睛无辜的看着白宇。白宇可不吃这一套，立刻趁胜追击，继续追问，

“你看，是不是这么个道理？你这是钓鱼执法，不能怪我。”

  
“我没说怪你…”

朱一龙小声说了一句，白宇一听，心思又在滴溜溜的转。朱一龙忽然凑近了白宇，靠着他的肩低声说道，

“我忘了太多事，太多人，我的记忆也少的可怜。可我能感觉到你不是我的朋友，而是更亲密的人……我们之前的关系…大概是……是恋人吧？这样的词如果唐突的说出来，对你我都不负责任，但你又吻了我……所以，我就真想了，会不会对你有困扰？”

  
白宇听得出他语气里的不确定和歉疚，也听得出背后的感情。他抬手在朱一龙的后背拍了拍，

“忘了就忘了吧，没关系。我不会用以前我们两人的关系来束缚你。现在是全新的你…”

  
“所以？”朱一龙抬眼看向他。

  
“所以我们可以重新培养一段亲密关系。我事先告诉你，我很喜欢你，是恋人程度的喜欢。如果你不讨厌也不反对，我就开始追求你，明白了吗？”

  
“你怎么？…”

朱一龙本来想说你怎么脸皮这么厚，他发现对方真的很会找台阶，大言不惭的承认偷吻转身就能反守为攻，还让他一句话都说不出来，只剩下脸红心跳。

  
“三十秒内你不反驳我就默认你答应了。倒计时开始！”白宇抬起了手腕，指了指手表说道。

“？？？什么什么？你别擅作主张……”

  
“那你快想，30、29、…2、1、0！时间到！好，你同意我追你了。”

“喂！”

朱一龙被他逗笑。白宇发现他的嘴角有些干燥，起身倒了杯水递了过来。

  
“哇，我上一次这么用心的追求别人都好像是很久以前的事了。”

  
“你上次追的人是谁？”

朱一龙捧着水杯一边喝一边问。

  
“嗯…性格和你一样别扭，脾气也不太好，两句话说不对就瞪眼睛。这家伙虽然业务能力不错，快准狠，但是怕鬼，特别怕鬼，但是又特招鬼。一点办法都没有。约会的时候我来晚了，要挨揍，主动亲一下他，又要挨揍……”

  
白宇自动把记忆里一些不太好的事换成了别的词，这样起码能骗骗自己。朱一龙默默听着，时而发出轻笑，眼睛弯弯的看着他，

“是谁啊？”

  
“对啊，是谁啊？我得再追到手了才知道是谁啊。”

白宇扬扬眉毛。忘了就忘了吧，反正也没什么太多好事，从现在开始慢慢积累新的记忆吧。不过，朱一龙的记忆虽然受到损伤，却还是能看到鬼，而且那些亡灵还是喜欢凑在他身边。

  
他一开始见到会闭上眼，等这些东西自己消失，可过了很久睁开眼再看时，却发现聚在身边的鬼更多了，虎视眈眈的盯着他。他知道白宇是不怕的，可是又实在不好意思提出要白宇晚上过来，就只好自己硬着头皮硬撑。亡灵察觉出他害怕，便开始变本加厉的捉弄他，一会儿把水杯碰倒，一会儿又把书页乱翻。他只好默默忍着，不敢招惹。

  
这天白宇突然晚上探望。远远就看到朱一龙的病房外面围聚着一大堆黑乎乎的鬼魂。他可不是善茬，管你是什么，先抓过一只问问想干什么。众亡灵见了白宇吓得四下逃窜，白宇眼疾手快捉了一只嗷嗷乱叫的鬼厉声问道，

“说！凑在这儿干什么？！”

  
那鬼是个男性，身上还落着生前受的伤，哆哆嗦嗦的指着屋里，［我们什么都没，它们在闹…］

  
白宇应声看向屋里，却发现朱一龙简直被鬼包在了里面，可唯独不一样的是，那人的双手似乎捧着什么东西，光亮亮的一团。他推门进去，围聚在朱一龙身边的亡灵被他身上的煞气吓得立刻飞散，唯独朱一龙手心捧着的那一团火依旧温吞吞的燃烧。

  
“这是什么？”白宇问道，

  
“好像认识我一样，总是浮在窗边看着房间里面。我就把它收拢来了。”

朱一龙将那团火捧起，白宇仔细看了看，笑着说到，

“它的确认识你，不过现在这么小，要养大可有点费劲。”

“很难养吗？它是什么？”

朱一龙好奇的问白宇。白宇将那对墨晶袖扣递给了他，

“这是你的护身符，保你平安的。”


	23. 新的开始

【白朱】恶鬼-23  
\- 新的开始 -

出院的日子越来越近，白宇来往医院也越来越勤快了，几乎每天都是上午在这里腻味两三个小时，到了黄昏又来陪他，等他睡着了再离开。每次来都带着各式各样的趣事讲给他听，生怕他在病房里憋闷太久。

护士们也早就习惯了他，临出院前一天晚上来探望的时候有些迟了，护士还不忘调侃一句，“今天您来的可有点晚了，您那位刚才还来问过了呢。”

  
白宇轻笑了一下，“他问什么？”

护士干脆的说道，“他问你来了没有。”

  
白宇心里一暖，走起路来恨不得一蹦三尺高。他将跟在身后的人立刻遣散，又整了整衣袍才去了病房里。发现朱一龙已经靠着枕头睡着了，手边摊着书本。那团蓝色的火落在他的肩上，像是打盹一样。白宇放轻脚步走过去，脱去了沾满寒气的外套，搓热了双手才去轻轻碰触那人的面颊。

  
咒鬼的火苗向上窜了窜化成了人影，虽然体型不比以前但还是生长了不少，却再没有以前的凶神恶煞，而是沉默的守在一边。

  
朱一龙的睫毛轻轻颤了一下，睁开了双眼，白宇笑着凑上前去吻他，他便也温柔的回应。有些青涩有些迷糊，白宇啄了啄他的嘴角。

  
“你去问护士了？”

“……随口问了一句。”朱一龙的目光看向了别处。

“你想我了吧？”

“……”

“算了不逼你了。明天你出院，我带你去一个地方。那里很美，当然啦，也有一些奇奇怪怪的地方。刚才，我看到你的咒鬼了，脾气变得温顺许多了啊，以前见了我恨不得咬我一口……对了，来的时候发现附近新开了一家餐厅，人还挺多，你出院了我带你去啊。上次想和你好好吃顿饭结果搞的一团乱。”

  
白宇被他的害羞搞的也有些紧张，东一句西一句的胡扯。朱一龙喜欢听那人漫无边际的闲谈，洋溢着夏日晚风气息的人总是带给他日常中浅浅的小惊喜。

“白宇”

“干嘛？”

“你晚上别走了吧…”朱一龙小声说了句。

  
白宇愣了一下，立刻大声说了句，“好！”，可是一想自己今天来了什么都没有带，要是情到浓时伤了对方怎么办，可现在时间太晚，便利店还在营业吗…心里正想着，忽然听朱一龙故意咳嗽了一声。

  
“呃…我不是那个意思…”

朱一龙慌忙制止对方的胡思乱想。

“嗯？…那……你怎么知道我在想什么……？”

白宇刚想打个哈哈晃过去，却又觉得纳闷，自己明明没张嘴。朱一龙指了指咒鬼，“它猜的，告诉了我。”

  
“……嘿，忘了你这家伙了。”

白宇看了看那团人影叹了口气，这个家伙还是跟以前一样，完全不解风情。白宇伸手在那咒鬼的头上戳了一下，人影一动不动。

  
出院时病房围满了人，护士们一听他要出院，忙不迭的跑来要送他。白宇心里是又开心又吃味，自己的爱人这么受欢迎当然很开心了，可一看到护士们一会儿握他的手，一会儿又给他整理头发和衣服，就有些生气。朱一龙也不太习惯别人碰他，奈何护士们实在是太多，他不敢动作太大的推阻只好默默忍下来，结果眼睛眨眨，鼓着小嘴的模样惹得护士们更舍不得他……

  
好容易办理完了手续，两人上了车，白宇可不再管有没有人，一把将人拉进怀里紧紧拥抱。朱一龙被他吓了一跳，慌张的要躲。白宇轻声安抚道，

“不做别的，就抱一抱你。”

  
怀里的人逐渐平静，忽感后背一暖，低头一看，朱一龙正红着脸颊环抱着他的腰。怀里的人温温热热，白宇心里猛地一痛，上一次朱一龙在他怀里沉睡了很久，身体逐渐从温暖变得冰凉。这次却是从凉变热，他的爱人回来了。

  
“以前的那个我，是不是不够爱你？”

朱一龙低声问道。

“为什么这么问。”白宇有些纳闷。

“……总感觉现在的你对我紧张过度，我以为是以前的那个我伤害了你，让你没有安全感什么的。当然是我乱猜的。”

  
白宇笑着吻他的额头，

“之前的那个你很爱我，很爱很爱我。你为了救我被夺去了生灵，那个小东西拼了命救回来一半。”

  
白宇笑着沉默，朱一龙看着他，看到了他眼中涌动的火，看到了他眼中的自己。

  
他们去了寺庙，这次白宇为他请了一道真正的阳牌。

“这是什么？”

“阳牌，用来固你的灵。这样你就不会再被那些怨灵盯上了。”

“可我…好像还是可以看到……”朱一龙有些为难的说道，他是真的不太喜欢这些阴惨惨的灵围聚在身边，白宇笑着拥抱他，

“那你可以选择看我嘛。”

“……你怎么总爱说些这么肉麻的话？”

“怎么？又想揍我？”

“……不…”

朱一龙笑了一下，他心里可舍不得揍白宇，既然白宇爱说这些情话，那自己就慢慢习惯吧。白宇发现朱一龙一笑，整个人都在闪光，他的心被彻底勾走了。

  
加持的仪式结束，佛牌挂在了他的锁骨上后，朱一龙再睁开眼，发现四周的亡灵不再看他，只是匆匆穿过他，与他擦身而过，视他如空气，他松了口气，他忽然想起来刚才的问题，白宇只回答了一半又继续问道，

  
“我的另一半生灵呢？只有一半我怎么可能醒来。怎么可能对你有印象…”

  
“我融了我的生灵给你。”

白宇温柔的笑着说到，

“我不愿意告诉你，是害怕你觉得欠我才对我的追求妥协。我不希望你觉得欠我什么才选择尊重我，服从我，爱我，我希望你能自由决定自己的一切。你的爱，你的恨，你的生命，你的精神，一切的主动性都在你手里，你是活人，你是我认真追求的人。”

  
朱一龙看着握着自己的手认真说话的男人，心里的暖意逐渐翻腾，他第一次想要发自真心的去爱白宇，想要拥抱，亲吻他。可是他也太容易害羞，以至于亲吻对方的嘴唇时，都会颤抖。白宇捧着他的脸颊，细密的吻落在他的额角，眼眶，和鼻梁上，最后落在他的唇上。

  
“你把你的灵给我…你怎么办，会不会有影响？”

  
“术士的资质之一就是聚灵，不然我也不会拥有那么多咒鬼。我给你说明我已足够，你不用担心我。”

  
“如果这么说，我也可以做术士？”

朱一龙说完，眨眨大眼睛看向了白宇。

  
短暂的沉默之后，白宇笑着说道，

“你虽然可以聚灵，但是你怕鬼啊，怎么做术士？”

  
“……”

朱一龙脸上一红，他承认白宇说的是不错，可这么直接说出来还是有些尴尬，而且他确实听到坐在前座的司机听了白宇这句话，偷笑出声来。

  
“万事万物皆有灵，阴灵，阳灵，生灵，亡灵，怨灵，和灵……都有分别又彼此融合。你之前体内融合了宋给你的亡灵和怨灵，本就是污浊暗淡的，才会招惹更多阴灵和亡灵。咒鬼本来也是这些东西凝聚而成，它关心你，保护你，很大程度上也是因为它认为你是他的同类。”

  
“那现在呢，固灵之后，它还会认得我吗？”

  
“会认得，但不会再像以前那样事事紧张了。而且，因为你体内融合了我的阳灵，它离你越近，越容易受到损伤，它会慢慢离开你。怎么？舍不得它？”

  
不用朱一龙说，白宇也是知道的，他养过很多咒鬼，这一只最强也最死脑筋，说它傻呢还是忠呢？他是不会放弃的，定要救它回来。

  
“大海，下次我带你去。我们现在可能要去个新地方。”

  
“哪里？”

  
“中国的西藏。”


	24. 圣城

【白朱】恶鬼-24  
-圣城-

从昆明入关时，警务人员查看了朱一龙的身份信息，居然调出了他在中国的户籍记录，这倒是让他感到惊讶，白宇早已快速过了关，冲他扬了扬护照，咧着嘴笑的开心，

“你那本旧护照一年前跟着你一起被注销了。我就顺便帮你做了新的，那既然顺便嘛，就顺便再做一个中国身份，方便以后的事。”

朱一龙接过他递来的护照，皮质封面几可乱真。他自然知道白宇背后有不少说不清道不明的势力团体，他也不便多问，只将护照收起，说了声谢谢。

“就一句谢谢？”白宇瞪着眼，缠着他问。

“那还要什么？需要我向你行个大礼吗？”

“那……倒也不用。”

白宇边说边瞄了瞄四周，“你笑一个。”

“？？”

朱一龙有些纳闷，白宇伸手指了指他的嘴角，

“一路上你的嘴角都这么耷拉着，笑一个吧。”

“……幼稚。”

“你和谁学的汉语？”白宇靠在沙发椅背上，将渔夫帽搭在鼻梁上，闷闷的问道。

“忘记了，不出意外应该是那个…宋先生吧，我对他有些印象。”

朱一龙仔细斟酌用词，他知道白宇不喜欢宋这个人，但他也是真的不知道为什么白宇不喜欢，每次无意间一提起宋，白宇就要闹情绪，还是劝不好的那种。他说完瞄了瞄白宇，听得对方哼了一声算是回应，便知道白宇又要闹了。

“你不要叫他宋先生，叫他混蛋也好，混账也好。就是不可以叫他宋先生。”

朱一龙早就习惯他的无理取闹了，无奈的笑着劝慰，“他怎么了？伤害了你吗？”

“那可不。”白宇将手往胸前一揣，哼了一声说道。

“是谋你的财还是害你的命？”

“那家伙是害你的命，诛我的心。我绝对不饶他。”

两人在候机厅里聊了许久，结果等来了航班延误的通知。朱一龙有些困了，靠在白宇身边打起了盹。白宇随意翻看着杂志哼起了小曲，虽然曲调有些飘，但听着倒也清静。朱一龙在那有些走调的小曲中沉入了梦中。

再清醒时，他们已经降落在了山南贡嘎机场，正午时分阳光正足。平均海拔四千米的高原地带紫外线强度很高，光线刺醒了朱一龙，白宇立刻伸手为他挡住了舷窗外射进来的金色阳光，顺便偷了个香。

机场内没什么特别，相比曼谷而言，条件和设施实在是好太多。朱一龙跟着白宇左拐右拐，听他说些有的没的事情。来接机的是个理着利索寸头，穿着藏青色藏袍与白色麻衬衣的青年小伙，有着藏民特有的黑红的脸庞和高而宽的颧骨与额头。

青年一见了白宇，乌亮的大眼睛闪着光，咧嘴一笑露出两排雪白的牙，伸手就要来接行李箱。

“扎西德勒！三爷！”

“这是……那谁…那个…那个…”

白宇指着那青年想了半天也没想起来叫什么名字。青年也不介意，笑嘻嘻的干脆说道，声音清亮，略微带着沙哑。

“拉巴.丹巴，叫我丹巴就行。”

“你出生在星期三那天？”

朱一龙听他的名字里有‘丹巴’问道，青年皱了皱眉，随后又立刻点点头，冲他灿烂一笑说道

“我是三爷的人，有事尽管吩咐差遣。”

青年麻利的将箱子放入车子的后备箱，打开车门将两人安置妥当后发动了车子，青年性格热情活泼，和白宇兴奋地聊着当地的趣事。聊着刚刚过去没多久的雪顿节，布达拉宫的晒佛，大昭寺和扎什伦布寺的朝圣僧侣之类的事物。白宇早已听腻了，朱一龙却兴趣浓厚，认真听着丹巴讲话，只是丹巴口音有点重，前鼻音后鼻音分不太清，字字句句想要听明白还是有点费力。

“丹巴。”白宇忽然打断说道，“最近你怎么样？”

“很好啊，多亏了三爷你。”

“没再出现离魂的事了吧？”

“没有了。”

丹巴笑着说着，朱一龙总算明白原来丹巴也是个容器。他转头看向白宇，白宇耸耸肩，低声说道，

“忘了告诉你了，不好意思。”

“……看来你没来得及告诉我的事有点多吧？”

“哈哈哈。拉萨海拔很高哦，你有没有感觉头晕目眩，喘不上气？高反可是很难受的哦，丹巴，把压缩氧拿来。”

白宇笑着岔开了话题，说完看了看车子后面，发现有一个像是脚印一样的污渍，

“丹巴，你来的时候路上有水吗？”

“没有啊。”丹巴回应到。

拉萨是一座山城，远处的山峦层叠起伏，错落有致，将拉萨环抱其中。倘若从藏传佛教的观点来看，拉萨正处莲花宝座中央，山峦被视作须弥座，佛国净土自孕其中。城市围绕着中心的布达拉宫而建，红白二宫相依稳坐在山嶂之中，俯视群山。

朱一龙是第一次来西藏，拉萨和他想象中的不太一样，他本以为这里会是一座位于雪域高原的藏式风情浓郁的千年山城，四处充满着神秘的信仰图腾和建筑。但看到主干道的迎宾路灯和灯柱上的KFC广告灯箱后，所有的幻想都破灭了。

白宇当然看出了他的失望，搂着他的肩膀说道，

“失望了啊？是不是拉萨和你想的太不一样了？”

“……有点，不过还好。”

“你放心，这次的修行之地也不是这里。我们要去后藏地区。丹巴，给长老们说了吧？”

“说了的，今天晚上我们在这里休息，明天动身。”

丹巴点点头，认真说道。

“修行什么？你没说是来修行的吧……”  
朱一龙一听觉得有些不对劲。

“这不是现在就告诉你了嘛。今天你好好休息，什么都不要想。”  
白宇轻轻按了按对方微微皱着的眉，温柔说着。朱一龙当然也不愿意乱想，可是突然就来到这里，第二天又要去另一处地方，任谁也不会立刻习惯的吧。白宇伸手环着他的肩膀，轻轻拍着安抚。朱一龙在人前总是有些不太习惯白宇这么亲昵的举动，正要把人往开推，却看白宇满脸委屈。

“怎么了？搂一下怎么了啊？”

“你……你不要在人前做这些事。”

“害羞了啊？对了，你现在能看到灵吗？”

无数的灵漠然与他擦身而过，有的甚至穿过他的身体。朱一龙告诉自己要习惯，相比以前被那些东西直勾勾盯着看已经好太多了。他本以为到了拉萨兴许这样的状况会好一些，没想到，有过之而无不及。

“……可以。”朱一龙说完叹了口气。

“咒鬼呢？”白宇看了看四周问道。

“我让它藏在那对袖扣里了，一直没动静。”

“让它好好藏着，今天千万不要出来。”

“你要干什么？”

“从刚才起就有个东西一直跟着我们。晚上我去会会它。”


	25. 央金

\- 央金 -

传统的藏式民居和喇嘛寺的墙体多用阿嘎土一层一层密铺夯实，常用的颜色多为砖红，八色和土黄色，也间杂有其他靓丽颜色。方窗宽棂，窗框外还要刷一层黑色的边框。突出的窗沿上挂着白色的幡帘，微风略起，那帘子便如水波一样荡漾开来。远远看去，层层幡帘迎风翻卷，映着阳光，煞是好看。

“那幡帘做何用？”朱一龙指着窗上的幡帘说道。

“转经祈福。这里的藏民一出生就要信仰佛教，终身信教。转经筒，朝圣这些事是不可少的。”

白宇将丹巴递送进来的箱子放好后，走去了朱一龙身后，将人圈在怀里。

“明天去哪儿？”朱一龙转身问他。

“很远，很远。比日喀则还要向北方去。”

“那不是藏北无人区么？”

“差不多。所以，你今天好好休息。”

白宇说完，像是意犹未尽一样盯着他看，朱一龙转开目光看向别处，发现有灵在周围闲晃，看向窗外，白宇的目光盯在身后让他有些难为情。

“你干嘛一直看我？”

“我在想你什么时候才能明白我有多喜欢你。”

突如其来的告白让朱一龙红了耳根，他轻轻吻了吻白宇的脸颊。白宇一看可就不客气了，收紧了怀抱，将人抵在窗户上恣意的攻城略地，朱一龙连连推阻，毫无用处。两人的身体紧密相贴，白宇身下某处似乎隐隐有了反应，紧紧抵着他，令他慌乱。

“白宇……小白，等一下……”

朱一龙推开白宇，有些羞窘地说道。

“怎么了？怕太激烈喘不上气么？”

白宇笑着逗他。朱一龙一听，耳朵彻底红了，眼角也红了，眨眨眼立刻看向了别处。

“该释放就要释放，总是憋着可不太好。”

白宇的手不老实的溜了下去，在那人的后腰按一按，又溜到腿上点一点。朱一龙推阻的手逐渐脱了力气，两人拥抱着吻在了一起。

忽然门被敲响，丹巴在外面。

“三爷！收拾好了吗？我们该去见多吉了。”

丹巴嗓门洪亮，好好的兴致被彻底搅散了。白宇松开了怀抱，朱一龙抿抿嘴唇，目光仍丝丝缕缕流转在白宇身上。

“这个丹巴，总是坏我好事。”

“就那么点时间，也不够啊……”

朱一龙随口接了一句，随后立即闭上了嘴。白宇笑的一脸谄媚，“你这是……暗示我？你放心，我一定让你舒舒服服。”

“……闭上嘴。”

白宇点点头，心里早就乐开了花。他倒要看看这个磨人精到底要在他面前的矜持到底能端多久。

街道上处处是安保的武警，治安确实很好，但也限制了很多。很多街道不能随意拍照，如果被抓了现行，那一定会被武警盯着删除才算完。熟悉的连锁品牌便利店，超市和商场，一切都是现代城市的结构，只有高耸的布达拉宫和大昭寺，还映刻着西藏古老的身影。

“多吉是谁？”

朱一龙又听到了一个陌生的人名，好奇的问道。

“是个喇嘛，还是个捏泥人的。”

白宇简单说了两句。

“三爷，那叫泥塑。”丹巴接了一句。

大昭寺前满是磕长头的藏民和旅游观光团。丹巴和僧人聊了几句，僧人便将他们带去了宽敞的后院。指了指里面的一间门楣上挂着经幡的小房间说道，

“多吉在里面，正在做唐卡。”

他们临至屋前还未敲门，门便开了，开门的也是一个深棕肤色，穿着喇嘛僧袍的人，看起来大约有五十多岁，发茬略有斑白，双手正抓着画笔。见是白宇和丹巴，大笑起来，

“扎西德勒！你们一下飞机我就知道了！”

“莫非跟在我们车后面的那东西是你的？”

白宇不禁想起车后面跟着的那个脚印，问道。多吉点点头，

“刚刚收了养起来的，是个女孩儿。我叫她央金。”

“……倒是不闲着。”白宇笑着调侃。

丹巴见了多吉明显恭敬了许多，又是端茶又是倒水，跑来跑去准备坐垫。朱一龙看着房间里面四面墙壁上挂满了各式各样的唐卡，墙角的架子上也摆满了各种各样的佛像泥塑。多吉也不客气，指挥着丹巴干这干那，丹巴忙的飞飞，倒也乐呵。朱一龙听着他们三个用藏语聊的火热，自己只好四处看看。

多吉忽然转脸看向了他，棕黑色眼皮下的黑色瞳仁定在他身上，“你现在还能看到灵吗？”

朱一龙点点头。多吉笑着拍了一把丹巴的后颈说道，“这小子之前跑山货，和人起冲突被人家捅坏了。我救他回来后，他就能看到灵了。起初吓得他又要寻死，慢慢习惯就好了。这么说，你可以看到央金吧？”

朱一龙四处看了看，终于在角落里看到了一个模糊的小孩身影，蹲在墙角瑟瑟索索的样子。

“是她吗？”

多吉点点头，“对，央金生前可怜啊，她的阿爸阿妈将她卖去别的村子给一对兄弟做媳妇，换了三头牦牛回来。小产没了性命，我当时在那里讲经，在天葬台上看到她，只剩一小块头盖骨，其他的都被秃鹫吃了。央金的灵就蹲在那块头骨附近，我问她怎么不走，央金就那么傻傻蹲着不说话，我就带她回来了。”

朱一龙再看那瘦小的灵，看起来不过十二三岁的样子，“她多大？”

“死的时候十六了。我平时不管她，让她到处看看，逛一逛，也算是散心了。活着的时候都没逃出过那破屋子。可怜……”

多吉连着说了好几句可怜，屋子里的气氛也沉郁了下来。白宇向那女孩招了招手，女孩有些怯怯的向他走过去，又蹲下了身子。白宇轻轻摸着女孩的头顶温柔的说道，

“央金，好好长大，跟在多吉身边好好长大。”

央金像猫一样蹭了蹭白宇的手心，消失不见了。

丹巴又为大家添了酥油茶。多吉端着茶碗看着白宇，笑着说到，

“央金胆子小，不敢接触男人。不过她倒是不怕你和一龙。丹巴和她说话，她不会搭理的。”

“那是我心善。”

“哈哈哈，你心善？莫不是要笑死我？”

多吉拍着腿哈哈大笑，丹巴也跟着傻笑起来。朱一龙自然是不会参与，只安静坐着捧着茶碗独自饮茶，酥油茶味道有些咸，说不上好喝，不过确实能缓解高反造成的不适。

“咒鬼呢？”

多吉问道，白宇向朱一龙使了个眼色。朱一龙连忙从衣兜里将盛着墨晶袖扣的盒子拿了出来。多吉将那对袖扣捧在手里，仔细看了看，略有叹息的说道，

“怎么只剩这么一小团？别让它出来…这边阳灵太多，会让它损耗的更快。”

“所以我才来寻长老们看看有什么办法救它回来。”

“你要去绒布寺？那里路不好走，他受得了吗？丹巴去过一次差点把命丢了。”

多吉的眉头皱成一团，忽然央金又出现了，凑在多吉耳边说了什么。多吉一拍大腿，说道，

“让央金和你们去，她认得捷径。”

“这么个小屁丫头，行么？”

白宇看着央金瘦的和筷子似的胳膊和腿有些怀疑。多吉将酥油茶一饮而尽说道，

“哈哈哈，我实话告诉你，这个丫头是我最强的咒鬼，她和别的阴灵，怨灵，亡灵的聚合不一样。她是阳灵。稀缺的很！”

白宇一听，手里的茶碗险些没端住。他又看了看央金，乖乖巧巧猫一样蹲在多吉身边，打死他都不信这么个小丫头片子居然是可以凝聚山河灵气的阳灵。


	26. 山阳

-山阳-

白宇吩咐丹巴买了压缩氧罐，棉衣还有户外手电等等物料，满满塞了一车。朱一龙还在想央金的事，靠在车边，看着站在远处的央金，心里有说不出的滋味。

央金不爱说话也不会靠近他们，总是独自立在一边，看着拉萨的街道和建筑。模样依旧是死前的样子，衣服破旧而纤薄，头发丰厚乌亮，却凌乱的绑成一个粗发辫，披在脑后。营养不良的缘故，所以脸色并不是常见的黑红脸庞，略微有些苍白。高高的鼻梁，紧抿的嘴唇，和一双透着冷气的眼。

“央金？”  
朱一龙试着叫了她的名字，央金转头看向他。  
“……你冷不冷？”  
央金摇头，又转脸看向了遥远的布达拉宫。白宇和丹巴将行李装车收拾好后，又和多吉告别。多吉的手里总拿着一把画笔，还滴着颜料，伸手要拥抱白宇时，被他躲开了。  
“你把笔放下，别沾我一身颜料。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
多吉笑的开怀，拍了拍白宇的肩，  
“替我向长老问号！让丹巴开车注意点，一定要听央金的话，知道吗？”

“哎！是。”丹巴干脆的答应下来。一行人在离开时，央金忽然向多吉跪了下去，叩了三个长头。多吉叹了口气，摸了摸央金的头顶说道，  
“好好带路，记得回家。”

央金沉默着点点头，朱一龙发现她眼中的冷气似乎淡了许多。路上朱一龙忽然想起多吉说央金是稀缺的阳灵一事，立刻向白宇问道，  
“阳灵和阴灵有什么区别？”

“生灵是活人的灵，亡灵是死后的灵，沾了尸气。阳灵和阴灵都是生灵的一种，这样的人天生可以聚灵。但唯一不同的是，具有阳灵的人，她的灵随时都可以出位，游走在山川湖海，密林沙漠之中，不受约束。而阴灵则不会出位，而且可以聚集很多亡灵在身边。鬼道术士多选阴灵者，我是个例外。”

“所以你才戴阴牌来吸引亡灵吗？”  
朱一龙指了指白宇颈间的佛牌问道。

“对。”白宇点点头，“我自小就有这个牌了，所以从来没有体会过出位，真的有点羡慕央金。”

央金坐在副驾座，开着车窗，一路吹着有些干涩的风。入了十月的西藏早晚冷的很快，天虽然还没黑，但温度已经迅速跌到了十度左右。白宇笑着问道，“央金，想什么呢？”  
［想回家。］  
“刚离开你就想多吉了吗？”  
央金摇头，  
［不是多吉，是我以前生活的地方。］

车里的人沉默不语，窗外是连绵不断的山。夕阳迎在眼前，金光披洒在山的半边，植被荒芜的山像是金色的河，植被茂密的山则腾起了浅金色的雾。隐约间，朱一龙看到了一个伫立在山间的灵，高壮的身躯，飘游涣散的灵体迎着阳光染成了金色，那灵体闭着眼，享受着温柔的日光。他从未见过这样平和温柔的灵，有些好奇的看向白宇，像是确定一样，白宇点点头，  
“阳灵通常都是山林之间的植物，动物所化，你看到的是这座山的灵。一般叫它们‘山阳’，它们喜欢太阳。不过长成这么大，还真是不容易。”

“感觉很温暖，阳灵不会杀生吧？”  
朱一龙望着那巨大的灵轻声问道，像是害怕打扰到它一样。白宇认真的看着他，说道，  
“会，阳灵虽然看起来温和，但也有凶残的一面。它们也会吞噬弱小的灵体，而且会以猎杀亡灵为趣。这是它们的游戏。所以我才不让你放咒鬼出来，太危险了。”

“……”  
朱一龙叹了口气，忽然发现央金在看他们。他下意识的按了按胸口，里面的内衬衣兜里放着那对墨晶的袖扣，白宇在上面落了一道咒，封印了咒鬼，生怕它不听话自己钻出来被阳灵吃掉。

央金看了好一会儿，才转过头去看向前方。一路上路过的高山，有些顶部是平地，上面堆叠着密密麻麻的玛尼石堆，还有煨桑炉，一种石砌的白塔，圆腹尖顶，烘烧树枝产生的香烟，供灵和佛享用。那是天葬台。

经幡阵随处可见，各色经幡迎风飘展，点缀了一片苍茫深色的山野。丹巴的车子在山路里盘绕迂回，朱一龙有些晕车。白宇慌忙吩咐停车，将药片和水递过来，又把压缩氧送到面前。央金望着一处天葬台，沉默的看着，忽然转头对白宇说道，  
［这是我的天葬台。］

“是吗？”  
白宇转头看了看，发现是一个很小很逼仄的地方，在一处突出的山岩平底上，正对着山凹，下面是幽深的丛林和绝壁。他们在公路上，根本没办法靠过去，央金自己轻轻巧巧越过深达千米的山沟，跳到了那一处平地上。太阳快要落下去，只剩下寸缕光线，细细碎碎的铺在那一处石岩上，照在央金小小的脚上。  
［当时我在晒太阳，多吉来了。］

“你喜欢太阳吗？”  
白宇像是逗小孩一样，温柔问道。  
［喜欢。］

“你还记得你活着时候的事吗？”  
白宇揣着手问道。  
央金摇头，缓缓说道，  
［……我喜欢自己随便走走，阿妈管不了我。我可以站在山顶，也可以潜在河里。我可以坐在山顶最高的树上，低头看向冬牧场时，人只有一块石头大……山阳陪着我，它很高，比山还高，脚站在山沟里，头却可以顶着天。］

“你不怕它吃了你？”  
白宇笑着调侃，心想这个小丫头可真是初生牛犊不怕虎，居然敢和山阳这样的巨大阳灵待在一起。朱一龙服过药片喝了水好了许多。丹巴坐在车里，听着音乐倒也安闲。

［山阳不吃我，它说我可怜。］  
央金眨了眨大眼睛，眼角忽然流出泪来，望着山下的村庄悠悠说道，  
［我阿妈知不知道我已经死了呢？］

白宇心里忽然一紧，这才想起来央金不过是个十六岁的孩子，还没有好好长大就已经死了。他向央金招招手说道，  
“过来吧，太阳落山了，那里冷。”

央金听话的跨了回来，靠在了白宇怀里。白宇身上的温暖让央金舍不得离开，她抬手抱着白宇，轻轻闭上了眼。

  
夜里赶路，虽然景色不错，但路上还是太黑。丹巴仔细的开着车，仍旧有些胆战心惊。急转的弯道，狭窄的路面让他的精神高度紧张，很快就疲惫了。头上虽然顶着璀璨的银河，可现在也没兴致欣赏了。白宇提出要和丹巴换一换，让他休息下。丹巴一边打哈欠一边推阻，  
“不用不用！怎么能让三爷开车？”  
“你这说着话都要打哈欠，怎么开车？”  
白宇说着把人拖去了后面，坐上了驾驶座，朱一龙也换到了副驾座。白宇笑着问他，  
“怎么你也坐过来了？”

“你一个人…开车无聊。我陪你说说话，免得你犯困。”  
朱一龙系好安全带，说话的时候并不看他。白宇知道他脸皮薄，也知道他心里担忧自己，又忍不住乐开了花。央金探身出去冲着大山轻轻唱起了歌，山阳听到了她的歌声，轰隆隆的从山里走了出来，随着他们的车子一起走，通亮的身躯比月光还要亮，明晃晃的照在路上，白宇简直要惊掉下巴。

［山阳陪着我们，可以走了。］  
央金温和的说道。


	27. 夜宿

\- 夜宿 -

从山路盘旋而下，车子驶入了一片旷野，绵延千里的冻土，零星分布着一些水泊，清亮的湖水望不到底，映着天空的银河，仿佛幽深的眼眸。山阳送他们离开了山区，便停下脚步，背靠着群山默默看着他们。央金向它挥了挥手，山阳仰颈发出长长的闷吼，山林中的鸟雀听到了动静，扑棱棱成群飞了出来，围绕在它身边久久不散。

白宇也是第一次见到这样的情形，又新奇又震撼，将车子停了下来，丹巴也是头一次见，兴奋的跳下车和央金一起看着山阳离去的方向。朱一龙靠着座椅睡的正熟，锁骨处的佛牌忽地发起热来，他猛地被惊醒，发现那一处皮肤被佛牌灼的红热。他有些纳闷的看向白宇，  
“怎么会忽然发热？”  
“……你体内不仅有我的阳灵，还有阴灵，它们在害怕。”  
“怎么才能安抚它们…”  
朱一龙问道，目光看向白宇，带着一丝恳求。白宇忍了很久才克制自己吻他的冲动。他轻轻碰了碰朱一龙的脸颊，温柔的说道，  
“睡一会儿吧，晚上我们在附近的村子落脚。”  
“好。”  
朱一龙轻轻笑了一下，点头答应。

  
丹巴上了车还在忍不住赞叹，一个劲儿的夸央金，央金倒没什么反应，只是坐着不说话。丹巴像个孩子一样，兴奋的说个不停，吵的白宇有些头痛，  
“丹巴，你说的太多了。”  
“可是三爷，我真的从来没见过可以驱使山阳的人。你见过吗？”  
“……那到也没有。”白宇撇撇嘴。  
“哇，所以说你这个丫头真的很厉害啊，你到底为什么这么这么厉害啊？我只能给师父跑跑腿，打打杂。”  
丹巴的语气里满是羡慕和敬佩，自己说完有些不好意思的嘿嘿笑了起来。央金被他的憨厚直率逗笑，抬起衣袖挡在脸前，眼睛笑的弯弯。  
［我本来就是这样的。］  
“你本来就可以使唤山阳吗？”  
丹巴眨着大眼睛问道。  
［我从小就认识它们。阿妈背着我去山里采野菜和草药时，我就见过它们。阿妈迷路了，是它们带我们下的山……］  
央金忽然聊起了自己小时候的事，白宇听的认真。他猜想央金出生起就具有出位的能力，只是自己不知道罢了，央金望着车窗外映着星光的湖泊说道，  
［阿妈太穷了，她努力采药卖钱还是养不起我。她同意阿爸把我卖掉是为了让我活命，我不怪她。］

  
车子停在了他们要投宿的村子附近，丹巴下去找寻村长询问住宿安排。村子已经通了电话和有线电视，晚上也亮堂。村长一听说是绒布寺住持的朋友，立刻热情的带着村里的男人们出来接他们进村。村长见了白宇，忙不迭的要握他的手，  
“怎么不早说一声？哎呀，招待不周，招待不周！”

“路上耽搁了一些，碰巧路过这里，借宿一宿。麻烦老村长了。”  
白宇很是机灵，三两句就和村里的人打成一片，但其实，他也是第一次来这个村子，他知道村民对他的热情都是看着老住持的面子。央金跟在身后，像是猫一样绷紧了全身紧紧盯着每一个人。

丹巴人憨，但酒量确实不虚，实诚的灌下五大碗青稞酒，脸都不红一下。村子里的男人们喝不过他，转而围到了白宇身边，白宇知道自己摆脱不了村长的酒局，一边拖着丹巴挡酒，一边拜托朱一龙帮忙看好央金。  
“一龙，你看好央金，别让那丫头自己乱跑。”  
“知道了，你少喝点。”

“担心我啊？”白宇笑着看他，手里的酒碗一个劲儿的打晃。朱一龙懒得和他腻味，起身去寻央金，找了许久才发现央金蹲在一处山坡的高地上，像是在看什么东西。

“央金？你怎么了？”  
央金没理他，依旧沉默的蹲着，待朱一龙走到身边，她指了指山坡下的一处破旧的木屋说道，  
［那是我死去的地方。］

朱一龙一时无言，顺着看过去，发现那个木屋坐落在一处山坳里，四周是荒芜的冻土。距离这个村子大约得有七八公里的山路。木屋已经破败不堪，不像是有人居住的样子。央金望着那处木屋，摇摇头，  
［他们兄弟两个，好像还活着。］  
“……你恨吗？”朱一龙问道。  
央金抱着膝盖，有些茫然的抬头看着满天星河说道，  
［不知道，过去很久了。我总是在山野里游荡，至于那副身体被谁占了去，我记不清了。我记得我的身体被捣碎，拌了酥油和青稞粉，撒在天葬台上，秃鹫从山上的寺庙里飞出来，把那具身体吃了个精光。只留下一块头盖骨…那是我的头骨。］

“还有别的吗？”

［我只记得天葬师说，这个女娃娃怀了孕，肚子里还有一个，要加钱。］  
央金说完，旷野里起了一阵风，她像是受凉一样抖了一下。朱一龙伸手将她圈在怀里，央金闭上眼，轻声问了句，［很疼吧？］  
“什么？”朱一龙小声问道。  
［生小孩……］  
“……？毕竟是要将另一个生命带到这个世界……”  
［我不想来，阿妈却把我生了下来。所以才疼。］  
央金说完靠着他闭上眼打起了盹，像猫一样缩成一小团贴在腿边。山风越来越劲，却带着从未有过的清新气息，朱一龙沉醉于这样的风中，直到身后传来脚步声，他才警觉起来。转头一看是白宇。

白宇的脸颊有些红，眼神也有些发飘。踉跄几步坐在他身边。白宇温柔的问道，  
“怎么不去睡？”  
“我陪陪央金。”

“这个小丫头心里有执念……”  
白宇看着蜷缩成一团的央金说道，  
“那对混蛋兄弟我打听到了，就在村子里。”

“要怎么处置他们？”  
朱一龙问他的时候，眼中闪过一丝寒光。白宇笑着凑上前吻他，吓了他一跳。  
“让央金自己处理吧，我们不要干涉…”  
“你怎么…动不动就凑上来？”  
朱一龙擦了擦嘴角，白宇有些委屈的看着他，  
“我们两个都亲了多少回了，更深入的事都做过，现在你和我在这儿端着矜持。可太过分了…”

“……我不记得。”  
“那我可都记得，第一次我主动试探，你没拒绝还挺配合。第二次你主动邀请，这可都是实实在在发生过的，你赖不掉。”

朱一龙害怕白宇说这么大声吵醒央金，连忙制止他，“没证据的事，由不得你信口开河。”

“证据？”白宇坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，凑的越来越近，  
“你也知道这种事的证据很难留下。不如我们再做一次，你就能发现我们两个的身体多么的完美契合。”

“……服了你了。”  
朱一龙无奈的笑笑，白宇的吻落在了他的唇边，撩起了他心里的火苗。略带凉意的嘴唇又落在了他的唇上，他闭眼迎了过去，温柔的回吻着对方。白宇的手从他的衣服下摆探了进去，温柔的抚摸着他的后背，他害羞又紧张，手却勾着白宇的脖子舍不得放开。

白宇喝醉了，落下的吻也有些囫囵，看他的目光里也氤氲着雾气。朱一龙不知他刚才说的是醉话还是真话，但他的心确实因此加速了跳动。他恍惚记得自己好像的确和白宇发生过更亲近的关系，只是实在太模糊，他想不起来。白宇碰过的地方仍旧温热酥麻，余温不散。白宇趁着酒醉把怀里的人吃了个遍，嘴唇，耳垂，眼角，凡是容易害羞的地方他都没放过，他知道朱一龙舍不得凶他，便趁此得寸进尺，将人压在了身下……

“小白…？清醒点，外面不行……”  
朱一龙慌忙推他，身下是冰冷的干草地。他可不能让白宇在这种地方发酒疯。白宇伸手垫在他的后处，深深吻他，间隙中低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，  
“我不会在这里强迫你……，我只是想吻你……”

他一把将人推开，白宇仿佛受了巨大的冷落，面色也冷了下去。他也管不了那么多，抱起央金匆匆向村子里走去，白宇悻悻然跟在身后。村长特意安排了上房给他们休息，丹巴早就合着棉袍在沙发上睡的香，里面的卧室空出来给他两人用。

白宇一路上盯着他，不发一言，看的他心里发毛。将央金小心放在沙发上后，他将白宇拖回了卧室，锁上了门。白宇挑着眉看他调侃道，  
“这才几天，央金就开始缠着你了。总是最强的咒鬼被你吸引，你究竟有什么魅力啊？”

朱一龙转身看他，向他走近。白宇看着越来越靠近的人，不自觉的向后退。

“我是你的，还不够么？”  
朱一龙低声说了一句，捧着他的脸颊深深吻了下去。白宇心里一紧，抬手将人拉在怀里按在了床上……


	28. 怒

\- 怒-

丹巴喝多了酒，起夜时迷迷糊糊醒来却见央金一动不动的坐着看他，吓得他差点从沙发上翻下来。  
“央金？”  
［嘘……别乱动。］央金比了个收声的手势。  
“啊？”  
［有东西要吃你。］  
“啊？妈呀？！”  
丹巴听了吓得滚下了沙发，忽然背后一凉，有东西扑过来了，他也不敢乱动，闭着眼准备等死。央金像猫一样猛扑过来，伸手将那东西抓去一口咬断了脖子，血水四溅。央金将那东西吐在地上，是一只狼的体型的灵，随后她又伸手撕扯开皮肉大嚼大咽起来。

白宇被屋外的动静吵醒，醒来时头痛欲裂。青稞酒喝的时候没觉着上头，但是后劲太足。他瞄了瞄身边人，上身是赤裸的，又掀开毯子瞄了瞄下身，幸好都还穿着整齐，松了口气。海拔四千多米，万一做的太出格出了状况根本来不及。朱一龙虽然睡着，眉头却紧紧皱着，胸前的佛牌依旧滚烫，白宇有些担心，他知道这里的灵太多，对朱一龙也有影响。

蹑手蹑脚出了门，发现央金正不慌不忙的擦去嘴角的血渍。丹巴则张着嘴瞪着眼，瘫在地上发抖。  
“三爷！三爷！！”丹巴见了他咧着嘴就喊。  
“声音低点儿……把人吵醒了你给我哄啊？”白宇小声说道，低头看了看被央金吃剩的那一部分，仔细辨认一番也说不出所以然来。  
［是狼的亡灵］央金说道。  
“…亡灵啊……你正好开饭，吃饱了吗？”  
白宇看着身上溅满狼血的央金，皱眉问道。央金直率的点头，还打了个小嗝，擦擦手摸了摸肚子说道，  
［周围还有很多，这个村子聚集了好多灵。我吃不下了。］

“……”  
白宇也不清楚自己该说什么，多吉借给他的灵永远不正常这他倒是心里有准备。但像央金这么难以理解的灵，还是第一次遇到。  
“你和丹巴休息吧，我派咒鬼们出去看看是什么情况。”

央金一听咒鬼，眼睛又亮了。白宇立刻说道，  
“你不是饱了吗？不准吃我的灵，而且你要保护它们，回来我要是发现少了一只，我就把你拿去炼了明白吗？”

［你的那些我不稀罕。］央金把脸一扭，不看他。  
“……多谢您不稀罕。”  
白宇说完挥了挥手，央金消失了。丹巴瞪着眼睛看向白宇，委屈的从牙缝里憋出一句，“三爷……央金走了…我怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？睡觉啊，明天你要开车啊。”  
“可是央金说有东西要吃我，我…我一人不敢睡…”  
丹巴哭丧着脸，眼瞅着就要落泪。  
“你的灵不成气候，打牙祭都不够谁稀罕吃你，安心睡吧。那丫头骗你的。”

“真的吗？”丹巴又问了一遍，白宇点点头。  
“那就行！嘿嘿。”  
丹巴说完翻身躺回了沙发，不一会儿就睡着了。白宇对丹巴佩服的五体投地。他在屋里坐了一会儿才回房间，朱一龙还是没醒，不过眉头已经不像刚才那么皱了，呼吸也很均匀平稳。白宇把毯子给他塞好后，又在对方额头上亲了亲才抱着衣服离开了房间。

  
央金他们在凌晨时才回来，白宇看着自己的咒鬼确实一只不少才放下心来，又合眼睡过去了。央金看到他躺在沙发上睡觉有些纳闷，凑上前掰开了白宇的眼皮，吹了口凉风，  
［你怎么在这儿？］  
“……我怎么不能在这儿？”  
白宇还有些困，被央金这么折腾，有点起床气。  
［你不是一直都和他睡么？］央金指了指卧室。  
“咳咳！嗯！小丫头片子整天都在琢磨什么？”  
这下子白宇一点都不困了，猛地坐起身。央金眨眨眼，没事儿人一样坐着看他。白宇打了个长长的哈欠问道，  
“怎么样？村子里聚灵是因为什么？”

“降灵。”  
“降什么灵？”

“转世灵童。”  
央金说道，白宇听后心里一沉，连忙问道，  
“是绒布寺的住持病重了吗？怎么这时候寻找转世灵童？”

央金摇头，“不是绒布寺，是一个小喇嘛庙的住持病重了，明天会来这个村子找转世灵童。”

“那喇嘛……”白宇话刚说一半，就见央金从怀里捧出一团淡蓝色的火焰向他递了过去，邀功一样笑着说到，  
［这就是那个主持的生灵，我捉来给你。］

“……那个住持还活着……你这下手也太快了。”  
白宇扶着额头，央金听不懂他的意思，认真解释道，  
［聚灵就是因为它，我把它捉来给你不对吗？］

“呃……我的意思是只调查不动手，明白了吧？”  
央金若有所思的点点头，白宇不确定她是不是真的听懂了又问了一遍。央金将那团蓝色的灵火捧高，悠哉的说道，  
［只调查，不动手，我明白了。］  
“对，所以你应该干什么？”

［吃了它。］央金说完就要把那团灵火往嘴里送。

“等等！停下！你这丫头存心和我对着干的吧？？”  
白宇被她气的满头冒泡，恨不得一把将那灵火抢过来，只可惜央金护得严严实实，他连摸都摸不着。无奈之下，他只好按照多吉教给他的咒，将央金强行封起来，才将那团灵火抢过来吩咐咒鬼们送了回去。

央金看着消失的灵火忽然有些难过，目光看着卧室的门，哀哀地乞求道，  
［他不舒服，这个灵火可以帮他，留下吧。］

“……我知道，但这个是生灵，我们如果夺走了，那个人就会变成一具无用的躯壳。好好的生命，没理由白白丢掉。他会生气的。”  
白宇摸了摸央金的头顶温柔的劝道，语气略有酸涩。央金眨眨眼，她听不太明白，但看着白宇的目光她大概多少懂了些。朱一龙体内的灵全都不是他自己本人，他自己本身的生灵已经被人夺去了，央金是能够感觉到的。

［对不起。］  
央金有些僵硬的道了歉。

“真稀罕，你会道歉？”  
［多吉教我的，说做错了事应该说对不起。］  
“……你以前不知道这些常识吗？”  
白宇有些好奇央金活着的时候究竟是怎样的状态。央金仔细想了想，缓缓说道，  
［很小的时候，和阿妈在一起。后来，和……］

说到这里，央金忽然不再说下去了，呼吸也变得急促，双手紧紧攥成了拳。白宇知道是从她阿妈手里将她买走的那对兄弟。央金红着眼眶看向白宇，  
［阿妈阿爸把我卖掉后，我就几乎天天和山阳们在一起待着。我不想回那个破屋子，却也带不走我的那具身体，只能眼睁睁看着那两个混蛋对我那具身体做腌臜事……山阳可怜我，它问我想不想死，我说想，可是又担心阿妈阿爸，又说了不想。可后来我还是死了……阿妈他们大概也不知道。］

“你阿妈知道。村子里的人说你的天葬仪式结束后，那对兄弟付不起钱，便去向你阿爸阿妈把那三头牦牛抢回去抵债，而且打伤了他们两人。”  
他说完平静的看着央金。央金早已泪流满面，望着他发呆，白宇吸了口气，继续说道，  
“……两位老人没挨过那年冬天，一前一后相伴着走了。”

［我现在……胸口像是火烧一样，那股火哽在喉咙让我想要吼出来，是为什么？］  
央金流着泪问白宇。  
“那是恨。”

［现在…我可以杀人了么？］央金又问道。

“可以。”  
白宇默默点头，“那两个混蛋就在村子里，我已经给你做了标记，你快去快回。”

央金离开后，朱一龙打开了房门靠着门边看他。  
“你为什么要告诉她这些事，她明明可以不用知道的，像现在这样不好么？”

“这是多吉的意思，要想让这丫头成为最强的咒鬼，她必须要学会恨，不然怎么护主？”  
白宇的语气依旧平淡，只是不经意间带着一丝冷漠。看向他的目光里透着一丝凉意，不过转瞬即逝。


	29. 灵童

\- 灵童 -

  
天光擦亮，就有许多喇嘛进了村子，还扛着一顶木轿子。他们身着绛红僧袍，头戴高高的僧冠。深棕的肤色，高壮的身躯。村长早早吩咐村民点起酥油灯，做好了迎接僧侣的糌粑团子和奶茶。

“昨日上师的灵说是降在米玛一家了。”  
村长点头哈腰恭敬的说道，僧侣中顶前的一位是那小喇嘛庙的副手，叫曲朗杰布，年龄四十开外，常年在高原地区生活，显得苍老许多。他闭着眼点头应着，跟着村长向村子里走去。

“我听说，你这里住了两个外乡人？”  
曲朗杰布问道，村长连连点头，  
“是，那都是七八年前的事了，是兄弟俩。来我们这里请天葬师，后来就留在村子里了。当时我跟着去看了一下，才十六岁挺着大肚子死的，可怜啊……”

央金坐在村子里的最高的树上，看着他们向米玛一家走去。她昨天找到了那对兄弟的木屋，却并未进去，因为屋里面传出了孩子的啼哭声。她愣在门外，小孩像是感觉到了门外的她，哭的越来越亮。屋里的女人不断安抚也无济于事，干脆开门出来看。女人看不到她，只四下看了看喃喃说道，  
“你哭什么，什么都没有啊。”

央金站在女人面前，女人的目光略过她，转身回了屋里。隔着窄小窗户投出的光影，她看到那对兄弟和女人坐在那里，隐约听到他们说话，无非是聊孩子的事，男人低沉的嗓音响起，央金仍旧感到害怕。男人说要送孩子上学，希望他有出息之类的……

央金在树上呆坐了一宿，默默盯着那一户人家独自流泪。她忽然想起来自己也曾孕育过一个小孩，一个受她憎恨的可怜生灵。

  
曲朗杰布忽然回头看向了那棵树，央金知道他看到了自己，正要逃跑。却见他向自己点了点头，她便又坐了回去，天逐渐亮了，雪山顶蒙上了一层粉色的日光，央金看着远处的雪山，山阳果然也出现了，有的闭着眼迎着日光靠山而立，与她熟悉的那一只看向了她，向她招手。央金擦干了泪，轻飘飘的回去了。

白宇看到央金垂头丧气的回来一点都不惊讶，央金有些内疚向他鞠躬，说道，  
［对不起，我没杀他们。］  
“听到孩子哭，不忍心了吗？”  
［大概是，我真软弱啊…］  
白宇张开了手，央金靠了过去紧紧抱着白宇小声哭了起来，抽抽噎噎地说道，  
［那个小孩已经一岁，快学会说话了……］  
“好了好了…不想了…”

米玛一家人早就给孩子洗了澡换了衣服，还点燃了桑枝给孩子熏香，孩子被呛得哇哇大哭。孩子母亲一看又立刻给孩子嘴里塞了一块饼，才止住哭泣。曲朗杰布仔细盯着孩子看了看，孩子也看他，目光有些呆傻。他摇摇头，  
“灵不在这里，这孩子不是。”  
“啊？？”村长一听，慌了，米玛一家上上下下也跟着乱成一团。

“圣湖给的启示是灵会降在罪人之后，那孩子来这世上是要赎罪的。米玛家的这个不是…”

“这这这…这谁知道哪家孩子要赎罪的？”  
村长急的抓耳挠腮。曲朗杰布问道，  
“近两三年出生的孩子还有哪些？我挨个去查。”  
“哎，您稍等，我这去给您拿登记簿。”村长说完，带着米玛家的男人们匆匆离开了土屋。

央金自早晨回来后兴致就很低，不是自己蹲在一边就是坐在沙发里不说话。丹巴神经粗，不停的问她为什么不开心，央金不理他，他就没完没了的问。央金烦了，干脆变成一副恶鬼模样扭头冲他吼了一声。丹巴吓得滚下了沙发，央金才又笑了起来，她看到朱一龙时，连蹦带跳的凑了过去，学着他抚摸自己头顶的样子轻轻摸了摸他的头发，  
［你好些没有？昨天你不舒服啊？］

“还好，你怎么早晨才回来？”  
朱一龙看着身上干干净净的央金，有些纳闷。  
［等着看日出，忘了时间啦。］  
央金说完，又蹦跳着和丹巴打闹去了。

“说到底，央金就是个孩子。”  
白宇忽然贴了过来，朱一龙转头看他，却见那人又要凑过来，他立刻把人推开。  
“你差不多一点。”  
“我发现了，你吃软不吃硬。下次我就装可怜，你就会让我碰你了。”  
“央金好像没动手。”朱一龙不打算接他的话茬，转而聊起了央金，白宇点点头，  
“那丫头听到小孩子哭，心软了。”

  
村长为难了很久，站在木屋附近横踟蹰不前，曲朗杰布跟在他身后，指了指身后跟着的喇嘛队伍，说道，“快些吧，误了时辰不好。”  
“这我怎么说啊……”村长搓着手，有些不安。  
“你只管敲门，我来说。”

门开后，黑红面庞的女人一看村长身后跟着一群喇嘛，有些害怕的躲在了门后。村长忙把女人请到里屋，女人有些惊惧的看着曲朗杰布，不敢说话。曲朗杰布看了看屋子，陈设很简单，只有简单的陈列和一座砖炕。他问女人，  
“家里的男人呢？”  
“出去上工…”  
“孩子呢？”  
“在睡觉……你们干什么？”  
女人一听孩子两个字，神经紧张了起来。曲朗杰布鞠了一躬，村长又把女人拖走了。孩子被人一碰，哇哇的哭喊起来，女人忙着要跑出来抢夺。曲朗杰布连忙解释，女人却不管不顾，仍伸手要抢。

喇嘛们准备的东西也齐全，有奶粉有奶酪。孩子见了吃食也就不闹了，捧着奶瓶咕咕地喝。喇嘛给孩子披上了黄色的绒袍送进了轿子。孩子对母亲似乎没什么留恋，只呆呆看着，不再哭闹。女人哭的力竭，曲朗杰布在一边安抚道，  
“他身上落了上师的灵，这具肉身注定要在这世间修行赎罪，你和他的缘分尽了。他长大了你可以来看他，若他还记得你。”

喇嘛吹响了长号，起了轿子离开了女人家。浩浩荡荡的红袍队伍转眼就出了村子，向着雪山深处走去，不一会儿就消失不见了。

［你爬过山吗？］  
央金凑在朱一龙身边，好奇的问他。朱一龙点头，央金却摇头，［不是走着上山，是直接飞到山顶。山阳拖着你坐在它的肩上，漫游在雪山之间。我之前在米拉山口看过，下面就是羊卓雍错，像一条玉带，特别好看。］

“没有，我不是阳灵。”朱一龙笑着摇头。  
［你体内已经没有自己的灵了，不害怕吗？］  
央金靠着他，喃喃说道。

“还好。”  
［他很喜欢你吧？］  
“嗯？”  
朱一龙的耳朵又红了，央金迎着阳光半闭着眼，风吹乱了她额前的头发。  
［小白把他自己的一部分灵给了你，不喜欢你的话不会这么做的。你知道的吧？］  
朱一龙望着远处正在和丹巴检查车辆和行李的白宇，轻轻点了点头。“我知道。”

［我知道你有一只咒鬼，要不是小白拦着我一定会吃掉的。但是小白很好，你也很好，那我就不吃了。若是你们遇到危险尽管吩咐我，我会救你们。］  
“谢谢。”

［堵上我的命，一定会救你们的。］  
央金说完靠着他闭眼睡过去了，她发现朱一龙身边似乎比白宇还要温暖，像太阳一样，让她舍不得离开。


	30. 央金的秘密

\- 央金的秘密 -

他们再次启程又是一个夜晚。白宇特意向村长辞了行，村长带着一些人一路送他们到村口。央金把身子缩在车窗下方一动不动，像是在躲避车外的什么人。  
“你怎么了？”  
朱一龙小声问她，她将手指比在嘴前低声说道，［嘘…他们也在，我害怕。］

朱一龙抬头看向人群中，发现有两个人面貌很相似，沉默的褐色脸庞上带着淡漠的微笑，身上的僧袍来不及换下就跟着一起来送人，他想那便是那对兄弟了。当地的村庄距离绒布寺比较近，农忙的时候总会有村里的男人去寺里支僧差，帮忙做些洒扫收菜，晾洗修整等等杂务。

白宇和大家寒暄了许久才上了车，丹巴立即发动了车子，一脚油门离开了村子。车子驶出老远，央金才从座位里坐直了身子，趴在车窗上向外看去。朱一龙总觉得央金既有孩子的天真，也有孩子独有的冷漠，一种对生命无所谓的赤裸裸的冷漠。

白宇夜里没有休息好，在车上继续补觉，身上盖着冲锋外套身子一歪直接靠在了他的肩上。还蹭了蹭，念叨了一句，  
“你身上真热乎，靠着真舒服…”

“靠久了脖子会不舒服…”  
朱一龙小声嘱咐了一句，将自己的外套脱下来团成一个软软的包袱叠放在白宇脑后。白宇笑弯了眼睛，可着劲儿的撒娇，朱一龙伸手给他拽了拽外套，“你不要再乱动，衣服要滑下去了。”

“哎呀，真贴心。怎么突然对我这么好啊…是不是听了谁的小话？”白宇闭着眼说道。

“只是给你垫个外套而已，算不上吧。”  
朱一龙捏了捏衣角有些难堪地说道，白宇听了轻声笑了一下。  
“你啊，记性实在是太差了。你为我做过的事自己全忘了。不过幸好我都记得。”

  
车子在坚硬的土地上不断爬升，经过了一处宽阔的河流，那是绒布河，自顶向下奔涌而去。丹巴虽然脑子不太聪明，但开车技术是真的厉害，崎岖的山路在他看来也像是平地，高底盘的吉普车在山路上灵巧的爬升，绕过一处处经幡阵和玛尼石堆，总算到了绒布寺。这里几年前经历了一场地震，海拔最高的主殿受损有些严重，还在修复工程中，僧侣们都集聚在下绒布寺中。寺庙的南面便是整条喜马拉雅山脉的风光，阳光充足时可以看到巍峨的珠穆朗玛峰。

一个喇嘛远远看到了他们的车，立刻迎上前，见了丹巴兴奋的拥抱他。丹巴太久没见到朋友，也很开心。有人通传了长老，白宇他们被拥簇着走进了寺庙里。央金从来没有来过这里，她被珠峰迷住了眼，一直站在那里看着珠峰。山风吹乱了她的头发，掀起了她的长袍一角。

“珠穆朗玛，你看到了吧？”  
住持年纪虽长，但眼睛黑亮有神，精神矍铄。身上裹着厚厚的僧袍，抬起干瘦的手臂指了指南方，冲白宇说道，白宇连连点头。  
“看到了，很美。”  
“是啊，是女神啊，珠穆朗玛在藏语里是女神的意思。你知道的吧？”  
“知道知道，这些话您每次见了我都要说。”  
“哦…是吗？哈哈哈哈，老糊涂啦！多吉还好吗？”  
“好着呢。”

“那个家伙天天画唐卡做泥塑，听说还学会喝咖啡了？日子过得逍遥自在呢！我让他来看看我，那小子就是不来，说这里太高，太冷了。哈哈哈哈！”  
住持爱笑，拉着白宇一路走一路聊，白宇跟着点头哈腰的应和，朱一龙和丹巴跟在他身侧，忍不住发笑。住持听到了身后的笑声，转头看向朱一龙，打量了很久指着他问道，  
“你的朋友啊？从来没见过呢。”  
“第一次来这里。”朱一龙点点头说道。  
“哦…这样啊。”住持说完转头又和白宇聊了起来，  
“珠穆朗玛，是女神的意思，你知道吧？”  
“……”白宇叹了口气，“您说过一遍了……”  
“哦……是吗？”  
住持挠了挠光光的头顶，周围的喇嘛们也笑了。

  
丹巴走出寺庙寻找央金，却看到央金还立在那里一动不动，身体却似乎要被山吸过去一样，他连忙大喊，“央金！央金！”

央金转头看他，透明的脸庞逐渐变得清晰，依旧苍白严肃。恍然间终于恢复了神智，丹巴以为她被阳光照的太久有些不适，忙走过去给她遮挡阳光。  
“你怎么了？一直盯着山都要被吸过去了…”  
［那不是一般的山，那可是珠穆朗玛。］  
“……所以呢？”  
［她在和我说话。只有我听得到？］  
“……毕竟你是阳灵嘛。她和你说什么？”  
丹巴只当是央金又在说胡话，打着哈哈敷衍道。  
［不太好听，让我滚远一点……］  
央金说完瘪着嘴有点不太高兴，丹巴好容易忍着才没笑出来。

  
白宇看到央金走进来，伸手在她头上敲了一下，  
“你啊……说了多少次不要离我们太远，怎么就不听呢？”  
［疼啊］央金捂着头顶不满的顶了句嘴。  
“你疼个鬼……”

住持看到她，伸手招呼她过去，  
“丫头，你自己一人吗？”  
［嗯］央金先点了点头，随后又摇摇头，指了指白宇他们，［不对，我还有小白他们，多吉还让我早点回家呢。］

“怎么不入轮回啊？”住持和蔼的问道。  
［试过很多次，阴差它们说我是活人，不收我。后来我死了，多吉收了我，我就跟着多吉走了。］  
“傻孩子，你为什么要那么频繁的离魂呢，不怕再也回不去吗？你刚才有听到山峰在和你说话吧？”  
［有，可她让我离远一点…］  
央金有些委屈的说道。

“喜马拉雅的每一寸土，每一捧雪都是她。是由绵延千里，高耸入云的山嶂所凝结而成的阳灵，比山阳强壮太多……你靠的太近会被吞噬，多吉就再也找不到你了。”  
住持耐心的宽慰她，央金听得入了迷，不知不觉睡过去了，依旧是蜷成一小团，像猫一样。白宇将人抱起来送到了寺庙后面的僧院，朱一龙寸步不离的跟在身侧。住持拄着手杖在前面带路，后院仍有不少喇嘛忙忙碌碌。

“说吧，你来找我有什么事啊？”住持问道。  
“……说小不小，说大不大，帮我把咒鬼救回来。还有……”后一件事白宇没有明说，只是用余光瞄了瞄站在屋外的朱一龙，他没有跟进来，而是在观察僧院的装修。住持仔细看了看叹了口气，  
“第一件事不难，第二件事，难，很难。”  
“我怎么样无所谓。”白宇连忙说道。

“无知者无畏嘛，若是你知道了可能造成的后果，你还要坚持吗？”住持将手交叠着放在手杖上。

“他自己的生灵早就堕入轮回了，现在他体内有你的阳灵，有邪物的亡灵，两者在彼此缠斗，倘若你强硬将一部分抽离出去，一起离开的不仅是他的生命，还有回忆。人就算醒了，也是痴痴傻傻，有可能都永远醒不过来，何必呢？”

“我知道一龙现在很难受，我给他请了阳牌固灵，效果也不明显。他都默默忍下了，可我受不了。我受不了他承担了巨大的痛苦后对我微笑着说没事，更受不了他独自隐忍着灵体的吞噬与撕咬，却独以笑容待我。我怎么样，无所谓，把我的阳灵都给他也没关系。”

  
“你在胡闹吧？”住持有些恼怒，将白宇拽出了屋子锁好门，走了很远才转头怒骂道，  
“不属于他的，若是都给了他，你们两人都会陷入混乱。这个丫头不就是个例子吗？她撒谎成性，暴虐无道，多吉为什么让她跟着你就是为了度她！”

“撒谎？”白宇听了愣了一下。

“这个丫头的阳灵早就散的差不多了……但是她不甘心，吞了些其他的灵来维持自己。多吉捡到的已经不是完全的她了！”  
白宇这才想起来，央金平日里总是若有所思的模样，而且记忆也不连贯，断断续续的不成整体。

“山阳亲近她，是因为害怕她。昨日山下的喇嘛庙寻找灵童，她从中作乱，将那对兄弟的孩子和米玛一家的孩子的生灵都生吞了，分别融了老住持的生灵进去！这些你都不知道吧……”

“可我明明让咒鬼们把生灵送回去了啊。她会做这种事么？”  
白宇还是不愿意相信央金会做这么残暴的事，她明明只是个孩子，听到孩子哭还会心软。

“哼，你的咒鬼们比你懂得求生之道。它们怕她，自然肯听她的话。”住持冷冷说道，“说些软话先把她劝住，免得她发起狂来不好对付。山阳她都不怕，我们人类的生灵她自然是藐视的。”

“我信她。”白宇坚定的回应到。  
“你是不是脑子糊涂了？”住持有些生气。

“我相信多吉，也相信央金，当然也相信您。住持老人家，您也该试着信我们。央金，她只是淘气了些，毕竟她死的时候只有十六岁。”

住持听了心也软了一些。回头看了看央金所在的屋子叹了口气。  
“随你吧……晚上你把祝器和一龙带来找我。”


	31. 傀儡

\- 傀儡 -

  
月上东山，玉盘清辉。

寺里的喇嘛也都开始准备进行晚课。白宇进入僧房时，朱一龙还在休息，阳牌依旧滚烫，将皮肤灼得发红。白宇抬手按了按他的紧皱的眉头。

“不舒服吗？”  
白宇轻声唤他，朱一龙睁开眼，剧烈的头痛让他说不出太多话，只能勉强扯一个微笑轻声说道，  
“……还好。”  
白宇的手心温热又柔软，轻轻抚过他的脸颊时，朱一龙不由自主的主动去贴近那温暖。白宇俯身吻他，他也主动抬手勾着白宇的肩将人拉得更近。月光穿过窗棂，洒在床边，洒在白宇的背上，又随着白宇翻身落在他身下的人身上。两人拥抱，亲吻，忘了时间。

  
住持拄着手杖，向着上绒布寺走去，白宇和朱一龙两人紧跟在后面。住持指了指上绒布寺被震毁的塔顶说道，  
“这里虽然被震垮了，但是坛还在。”  
“坛？什么坛？”  
白宇一时有些恍惚，他还在回味刚才的温存。  
“聚灵的祭坛，你不是要救那个小东西吗？”  
住持回头看了看白宇，伸手招呼他们跟上来。

朱一龙将那对墨晶袖扣从衣兜里拿出来，袖扣映着月光晶莹闪烁。住持接过袖扣看了看又还给了他，说道，  
“这个小家伙可真不容易，央金居然没吃它。”  
“央金听我的话，我不允许的事她不会做的。”  
白宇的话令住持琢磨了很久，半晌，老人哼了一声，“那什么也说明不了，那个丫头擅长说谎。”

“小孩子谁没个撒谎调皮的臭毛病呢？揍一顿就好了。”白宇笑着回应。  
“哈哈哈，你倒是看得开。”住持笑着拢了拢僧袍转身向更高处走去。

  
三人进了寺内，住持又寻着一处向下的石阶，盘旋向下，深不可测。中空的天井盛满了从屋顶缝隙处漏下的月光。  
“怎么会有这么深的一段路？”  
白宇也是第一次来这里，不禁好奇的问道。  
“下面曾经是牢狱，旧时是嘎伦和喇嘛们关押罪犯的地方。你也知道西藏这个地方以前是什么样子，雪城监狱你们知道吧？”住持说的云淡风轻。  
雪城监狱是位于布宫脚下的一处牢狱，曾经关押的罪犯多达百名，大罪没有，无非是因为贫病交困迫的奴隶为了活命不得已犯下偷窃抢劫等罪过，或者仅仅因为做工不勤快就会被投入监狱，在里面活活饿死或者病死的不在少数。

白宇变得沉默，深不可见底的寒冷逐渐向上蔓延。住持拄着手杖向下走，又聊起了其他。  
“这里海拔很高，雪山很多。寺后有一矮坡，向下走一段路又可以在山坳处看到一座喇嘛庙，迎着庙的一处高山中央有一座圣湖。寺里的住持若要即位，需得在那湖里修冰河藏，他们接走的那孩子长到十二岁，就要开始修冰河藏了…不知道能不能挺过去。”

白宇听着就觉得身上泛起一阵寒气。朱一龙本来就不太舒服，忽然眼前一阵眼花，脚下步伐不稳。白宇慌忙转身将他扶在怀里安抚，老住持却丝毫不受影响，转头说了句，“脚下小心，我们到了。”

随后从繁杂的僧袍里翻出一大串钥匙，打开了迎面的一处黑漆铜门，上面刻着一位女性佛像和一位男性佛像的铜刻画，那是独髻天母和持誓金刚两位护法神。

铜门内是一石洞，上不封顶，洞周刻着许多石刻佛像，白宇认不太全，多是手执法器的凶神恶煞的护法神之类。洞内幽深寒冷，泛着一股股湿气，无数的灵像是受了感召一般涌动穿梭在三人身边。压抑而悲凉，白宇都有些受不了。住持取出火石和酥油将脚下的圆阵周围的长明灯逐个点亮，喃喃说道，  
“若要救活人，自有阳法。但要救咒鬼这样的阴灵，只好走阴法。这里有成千上万的冤死的人的亡灵。用来炼它正合适。”

“没有入轮回吗？他们…”  
白宇望着缭绕在身边的灵问道。灵的怨气太重了，连他都觉得不舒服，心口像是压了重石一般。朱一龙靠在石壁周围，他也看得到这些怨灵，大多是死前的模样，有的缺胳膊少腿，有的双目被剜去，更有的是整张人皮都被活剥了去，惨不忍睹。他不忍再看，闭上了眼。  
住持摇摇头，同情的说道，  
“有人在这里加了咒，所有的灵都被困在了这里，积攒了上百年的怨气……现在也很难度化它们。”  
“是谁？”白宇问道，却见住持抬头定定看着他，随后又弯身一边清扫法阵的浮土，一边悠然说道，  
“我给你说个故事吧，小白。五十年前，山腰喇嘛庙里的上师要寻找转世灵童，寺里的喇嘛便奉他的命令前去圣湖祈求神谕。神谕告诉他们，灵童会出现在山脚下的一个村子里，具体是哪个村子可以询问山阳。

喇嘛们一听，傻眼了。山阳这种东西不是谁都能看得见的。他们不知该怎么办，在寺里支差的一个小喇嘛说他可以看到山阳，喇嘛们便让他带路去找。可不知为何，向来温顺善良的山阳居然将那些喇嘛们都生吞了去，只剩那个小喇嘛。

过了几个月，是那小喇嘛带着一个孩子回了喇嘛庙，众人顾不得询问其他喇嘛，毕竟山路凶险，死在半路实在正常。小孩被他们培养起来，逐渐长大，修了七七四十九日冰河藏，有了金刚身，正式接过了老上师的衣钵。”

白宇听着有些云里雾里，住持将浮土清扫干净后，站直了身子说道，  
“那个小喇嘛从山阳那里死里逃生，后续犯下了杀生罪过，他将孩子的生灵和老上师的灵一起抽了走锁在这洞窟里，将自己炼的鬼融进了孩子的身体。那孩子长大完全就是那个喇嘛的傀儡。喇嘛后来偷偷溜出了喇嘛庙，离了西藏去了泰国。在那里他还了俗，育有一个孩子，将自己的咒鬼全都给了这孩子。”

白宇已经明白住持说的是谁了，住持叹了口气，  
“我们不知道你父亲为何要做这些可怕的事，他临走前将所有未成的鬼和怨灵都锁在了这一处洞窟里。它们入不了轮回，只能在这里怒吼，憎恨，怨气集结不散，普通人来了这里早就被撕碎了。

当年的那个傀儡老去了，正在寻找灵童，也就是替身。我想你父亲原本是想长生的，他将自己的生灵揉杂在各处灵体中，这个傀儡这里有一部分，泰国那边想必也有他们灵体。”

“我毁掉了，连他的傀儡一起毁掉了。”  
白宇不由想起了宋，那个人的记忆本来快要淡去，现在住持这么一说，他猛然想起。住持摇摇头，  
“还不彻底，宋这个人我见过，你父亲曾经回来过一次。宋为你父亲炼鬼，你知道吧？他炼的鬼…你都杀干净了吗？”

白宇愣在了原地，随即转头看向了朱一龙。朱一龙也明白了住持的意思，有些颓然的靠在了石壁上。  
“我体内……有你父亲的灵？”  
朱一龙忍着头痛，艰难的问道。住持点点头，随后叹了口气，  
“之前白宇你的咒鬼总是被他吸引不是没道理。因为那些咒鬼本来就是你父亲的。尤其最强的那一只，它陪伴你父亲的时间最久，它连山阳都不怕。现在居然只剩下这么一小团，太可惜了。”

白宇有些恍惚，忽然感觉心口空了一块。他将自己父亲的咒鬼们已经彻底毁掉，唯独这一只活了下来，居然也是因为父亲。他自己后来也炼了很多只，不过到底还是年轻，咒鬼们数量虽多，但还未成长到那一只那么强壮。住持拄着手杖问道，

“怎么样，还要救吗？那是你父亲的咒鬼，救活了也以你父亲的灵为意志。这些灵体都曾有你父亲的记忆，倘若救回来，怕是不会认你。”

白宇看了看朱一龙苍白的脸颊，咬牙点头说道，  
“救。”


	32. 重生

\- 重生 -

幽深的洞窟内寒气越来越重，朱一龙实在有些支撑不住，体内的灵在咆哮在嘶吼，试图将他撕裂。一些零碎的记忆碎片闯入脑海，迷乱的话语擦过耳边。白宇见他站立不稳，连忙伸手将人抱在怀里。

“一龙，你怎么样？是不是冷？”  
白宇看着怀中人苍白的脸色，担忧的问道。朱一龙紧紧抓着他的手臂，点了点头。老住持叹了口气，从祭坛的正前方下的石洞中拿出了布阵的法器，一只酒碗和一支笔，连同一盒朱砂颜料，颤颤巍巍的拖着笔沿着阵的痕迹勾画痕迹。

“住持，一龙不舒服。我们还要继续吗？”  
“他在这里停留久了，体内的灵和这窟里的亡灵们起了共鸣，不是想走就能走得了的，先救咒鬼吧。”

住持说完将墨晶袖扣放置在了阵中央，咒鬼从扣中飘了出来，眼见周围有无数的灵围绕着盘旋，正要扑出去捕捉，却被法阵的四周忽然升起数十丈高的光障困在其中。住持坐在阵外，将木杖紧握在手念起了咒，一阵阵冷风从阵周围吹起，白宇将朱一龙带到石壁附近，朱一龙体内的灵喧闹的更加激烈，他的记忆被绞成了碎片。

“一龙，一龙？你看着我。”  
白宇怕他昏死过去再也醒不来，捧着他的脸颊一遍一遍的喊他的名字。瞳孔在努力的聚焦，却无济于事，朱一龙的意识越来越混沌。白宇急的转身冲住持大喊，  
“老东西！你到底行不行？一龙快要睡过去了！！”

“小白，过来护法！我一个人快要失去意识了！！”  
住持并不理会白宇的咆哮，而是下了命令。白宇刚想问话，被缚在阵里的咒鬼忽然猛地扑向光障，发出嘭的一声，整个洞窟都在摇晃。白宇见状也管不了太多，脱下自己的外套披在朱一龙身上后便冲去了法阵。

不断有灵被吸入光阵，咒鬼的身躯越来越大，也越来越暴虐。它弓起脊梁怒吼着冲向光阵的八道封线。住持咬紧牙关，干瘦的手掌紧紧贴在一起支撑着法阵，咒鬼每撞一次，老人就要拼尽全力支撑一次。白宇这边也不轻松，咒鬼见住持那一边撞不开，转头看向了白宇，冲他发出了长长的嘶鸣。

“好了…没啊？？我这边快撑不住了？！！！”  
白宇大声喊道，住持摇头，  
“还没好……！你再坚持坚持！”  
“靠！！”  
白宇一听，手上忽然松了力气，咒鬼眼珠一转，猛地向那处破绽冲了过去，光障被彻底撞碎，洞内还未被咒鬼吸收的亡灵瞬间被绞了进去。咒鬼的躯体现在站直已经有几十米高，长长的脖颈仰着，冲着洞窟的顶口发出一声长长的嘶吼。吼声响彻旷野，整个绒布寺都为之颤动，喇嘛们以为又地震了，慌忙去各个僧院把人喊醒跑了出来。

丹巴背着大包小包，嘴里还叼着手机。一脚踹开白宇他们两人所在的僧房就要喊人，却见里面空荡荡的。又立刻冲到院子里把手机往兜里一揣，大声喊着，“央金！！央金！！地震了！快跑！”

却不见有人回应。他急坏了，绕过喇嘛们就向上绒布寺跑去，那里有棵高高的树正对着山谷，他知道央金喜欢看坐在高处看日出，兴许在那里。待跑到附近，丹巴气喘吁吁却见央金还侧躺在树上打盹，气的大骂，  
“你这个丫头怎么还在睡啊？？地震了快跑啊！！”

央金回头看他，纳闷的说道，  
［我都已经是个死人了，还跑什么？］

  
丹巴愣了一下，看到央金轻飘飘的从树上跳下来，脚都没挨着地向他飘过来，这才想起来央金是咒鬼。央金抬头看着他，指了指上绒布寺悠哉的说道，  
［他们在里面，震动是他们搞的。］  
“他们在干嘛？”  
丹巴有些担心岌岌可危，可能随时出现二次垮塌的上绒布寺，他抱紧了身上的行李问道。

［不知道，我下去看看。］  
“你疯了？三爷不是让你留在外面守着吗？”  
丹巴一听忙拽住她的衣袖，央金拍掉了他的手，哼了哼鼻子说道，  
［一个老的，一个小的，还有一个动不了的，根本扛不住。我不下去，小白也会叫我下去。你在这儿等着吧。］

央金说完，扔下丹巴自己向上绒布寺溜了进去。刚进去就被一股强烈的冷风吹到了石壁上。央金皱了皱眉，冲着洞穴口外的天吹了一声悠长的口哨，口哨声悠悠扬扬传到了洞窟深处。白宇知道是央金来了，咒鬼抬头望去，央金在它眼里比亡灵美味的多，它微微蹲了蹲身子猛地向上蹿了出去。

“糟了！！这个东西要跑！！”白宇大喊不好，立刻起身去追。住持身子骨老了，跟不上白宇的节奏。朱一龙靠着石壁，恍恍惚惚间看到住持向自己走来，眼前一黑晕了过去。

央金见咒鬼向自己冲来，不慌不忙的腾至空中，向东方望去。远看天边已经泛起了霞光，太阳要出来了。央金便更悠哉乐哉的在咒鬼的猎杀中蹦跳躲闪，咒鬼见怎样都捉不到她，暴虐的性子让它发出咕噜噜的闷吼，随后跃至空中，比央金还要高出数十尺，伸开巨大的鹰爪一样的前肢拍向央金。

白宇已经来不及阻拦，他大声喊着让央金躲开。央金转脸看了看他，一阵风吹散了山上的积雾，阳光刺破了水汽和烟尘照在了咒鬼身上。一只更为巨大的手臂将咒鬼猛拍在地，牢牢按住了它的头颅。轰隆隆的巨响将上绒布寺彻底震垮，白宇被这声音震得发懵，刚想起来朱一龙还在洞窟里，一转身却发现他已经被托举在半空中，老住持也被托举起来。

是山阳，是央金召唤来的几十只山阳救了他们。

按住咒鬼的那一只尤其巨大，手臂孔武有力，咒鬼动弹不得，只能在地上挣扎扭动。山阳却纹丝不动，央金看到白宇开心的冲他跑来，哈哈笑着冲进了他的怀里。白宇直到现在还有些恍惚，抬手拍了拍央金的背说道，  
“祖宗啊，你都不怕吗？它连山阳都不怕的。”  
［我知道啊，所以我请了帮手来。］  
“这一只……不会是……”  
白宇望着那一只映在阳光下的半透明的山阳，像是一位女性的形象，背靠着珠穆朗玛峰，慈悲而又严肃的望着他们，是女神。暴虐的咒鬼也逐渐变得平和，身体也越来越光亮。白宇心想不好，好不容易炼出来的咒鬼别被山阳给吃了！

“别让它吃了咒鬼，好不容易炼出来的。”  
［她不吃，她才不稀罕。］央金咯咯笑着说道。  
“你又知道？”  
白宇叹了口气，央金松开了手臂转而跑到了朱一龙身边。山阳的手很暖，朱一龙被罩在一片金光中。央金凑上前，伸手戳了戳他的额头，  
［做梦还皱眉头，你到底有多少心事啊？］

老住持吹了山风，咳嗽着醒了过来，一看央金凑在身边连忙将木杖挡在身前。央金将那木杖一把夺了过去，用力戳了住持的额头一下说道，  
［老古董，没有我救你们，你就死咯！］

朱一龙在昏昏沉沉中忽然感觉到心中有一团温暖的光，那份热度逐渐游走至全身。寒气逐渐被抽离，越来越轻，身躯也逐渐变得轻飘。缓缓睁开眼，缺乏现自己被巨大的手托举在空中。迎面是一座半透明的灵体，金光闪闪，因为逆光而看不清面容，但依稀可以看出来是一位女性。

体内的阴灵被完全抽离，温暖充满了全身。心口忽然涌出了一团赤金色的火焰，那是白宇给他的生灵，包含着白宇给他的记忆。女神要将那团火还给白宇，可是……

可是还回去的话，关于白宇的一切就一点都不剩了……他想要将那团火夺过来，就自私一次吧，他挣扎着要动，却浑身无力。女神将那团火捧得越来越高，送至了白宇的心口。白宇呆呆望着，心里却憋闷的恨不得要去吼一声。他知道朱一龙体内的灵已经全部是阳灵了，他是活生生的人了。只是，他已经彻底忘记了自己，他费尽心力留下的记忆，都被还了回来。

他一直小心维护的爱人，真的忘了他。

央金看着白宇，伸手碰了碰白宇的脸颊，  
［你怎么哭了？我拜托山阳救他，不对么？］  
“我没哭……谢谢你，央金。”  
白宇摇了摇头，擦去了眼角的泪。

［客气什么，我答应多吉的事就一定要做到。咒鬼现在已成了山阳，一龙现在也成了活人。你还有什么担心的呢？多吉一定会夸我的吧？］  
央金点点头，拉着白宇的胳膊紧紧贴着他，蹭了蹭他的手心。

女神松开了手，咒鬼的邪气与斗气也都飘散如烟，不再是乌黑的一团，而是通体赤金色的人形姿态。逐渐变得巨大。双脚立在山中，迎着阳光越来越浅，消失在了风中。

  
“他会不会记得关于我的，哪怕一点点事？”  
白宇仍旧不死心的问道，住持一边捂着热手巾擦去脸上的泥污，一边摇头，  
“他把你的生灵都还给你了，还怎么记得……他现在已经是一个活生生的人了。他曾经生而为人的记忆大概还有一些，只是那段记忆里没有你。”

“可他自己的灵入了轮回啊…现在是否转生都是未知，他醒了之后岂不是什么都不记得？”

“我们每一天都在夜里死去，翌日获得重生。对于他来说，只不过是一个比较漫长的夜晚罢了。梦醒时，就要重新上路，开始新的人生。不该再和过去有什么关联了。”  
住持低声说道，虽然没有明说，但是白宇听出了里面的意思。本来热烈的目光沉了下去。央金蹲在门外偷听，手指在地上划着圈。她知道白宇心情不好，现在听了他和住持的谈话也大概知道因为什么了。丹巴走进了院子，看到垂头丧气的央金忍不住想要逗她开心。

［丹巴，你有没有什么特别舍不得的人？］  
央金抬头问道，丹巴仔细想了想，  
“好像没有，现在应该有，我舍不得三爷，舍不得多吉。”

［不是他们两个。］丹巴摇摇头，平日里丹巴憨憨傻傻的性格她很喜欢，可现在，她希望丹巴能明白她的意思，哪怕一个字也行。  
［我说的不是恩情，他们两个对你有恩，不算的。我说的是……哎！算了，你这么傻根本就不懂。］

  
“你是说爱吗？多吉像我父亲，三爷像我兄长，这是爱吧，所以我舍不得他们，是你说的意思吗？”  
丹巴有些谨慎的问了一句。央金忽然鼻子一酸，扯过丹巴的袖子埋头大哭了起来，  
［我好蠢啊……我做错了事，一龙醒来要忘掉我们了。我该怎么办啊，为什么我什么事情都做不好！多吉会生气的吧！我好蠢啊…！！］

“你别哭了…”  
丹巴被她吓了一跳，坐在那里一动不动。忽然门开了，白宇走了出来，默默的路过他们去了风口处独自抽烟。丹巴第一次见他抽烟，小声问了句，  
“三爷？一龙怎么样？”

背对他的白宇深深吸了口气，呼出一团白雾，转头冲他和央金灿烂一笑说道，  
“他没事，明天等他醒了我们一起送他下山回国。”  
只是，那笑比哭都难看。


	33. 苏醒

\- 苏醒 -

上绒布寺彻底塌陷，地面露出了一个巨大的豁口。喇嘛们用木板和长钉将那个豁口盖严，又在上面落了咒，最后盖上了封土。后续的修缮工程需要走流程上报审批。老住持经过这一次动荡，心力有些疲累，连着好几天都下不了榻，醒来也只靠在榻边，托周围喇嘛们照料。住持仰卧在榻上，吩咐白宇进来，有话要与他说。

“我这把老骨头怕是不太行了……你去帮我寻一个人吧。”  
白宇默默看着他，点头应下，“找谁？”  
“喇嘛庙里的一个叫曲朗杰布的人。让他为我主持天葬仪式”  
“你不寻找灵童吗？”  
老住持听了嘿嘿笑了两声，摇头说道，  
“生老病死，自然规律。我活够了该归天了。下一任住持我已经安排了，他一会儿会来接你们，给你们带路。”  
白宇将住持干瘦的手臂放回毯子里，静静陪在一边。老住持说了太多话，有些累了，仰面闭眼睡了过去。过了一会儿又醒了，眼睛亮亮的看着屋顶说道，  
“央金那丫头，许是我错怪了。她肯听你的话，你就好好待她。我累了…你出去吧。”

白宇点点头，出了这间又去了那间。朱一龙还在睡，晨光照在他的脸上，温柔的雕刻他的面容，平和而温柔。白宇静静坐在一边，想着朱一龙醒来的第一句话是什么，总归是忘了他了，说什么都一样。他握着那人的手仔细查看，圆圆的手指尖，掌心处有些轻微的薄茧，虎口也有，但是手掌却不大。  
“你醒来会和我说什么呢？”  
白宇轻声问他，回应是对方平静均匀的呼吸。他俯身去听那隆隆的心跳，健壮有力，他把他救回来了，彻彻底底让他成为了一个独立的活人。

可他现在忽然希望朱一龙欠他一点什么，这样就能以此为借口让他留在自己身边，让他爱自己，离不开自己。白宇轻笑了一下，这样做太卑鄙了。他俯身亲吻他，本来想亲吻额头，可最终还是吻了唇。额头谁都可以碰，但唯独嘴唇是他的，这是他最后一点自私和任性。

  
朱一龙醒来时，发现一个女孩趴在他的枕边，眨巴着眼睛看他。女孩兴奋的大喊，差点吵聋了他，  
［你醒了啊！小白！！！！小白！丹巴！他醒了！！］  
朱一龙坐起身，发现屋外的人越聚越多，丹巴看到他醒了，也笑开了怀。他望着门外的人，下意识的记下了央金说的小白这个名字。丹巴第一个冲进来，拉着他就要下榻，  
“你好了啊，三爷快要急死了！走走走！我们去找三爷！”

“你是……哪一位？”  
朱一龙刚醒，对眼前的人十分陌生，挣脱了丹巴的手。拉着他得丹巴也傻眼了，转头看向央金，央金耸耸肩，小声说道，［都说了醒来就会全都忘掉，你还不信。］

白宇正在询问新的住持山下喇嘛庙怎么走，新住持是个四十多岁的男人，性格沉稳。朱一龙向他们走了过去，白宇转头看他时，他的心口猛地一窒。  
“我……我这是在西藏？”  
朱一龙看了看周围的雪山和僧人们的穿着问道，白宇点点头，说道，  
“你现在刚刚醒来，意识还不太稳定。过几天我们送你回去。”

“回哪里？”  
朱一龙有些茫然抬头看他，目光里带着询问。白宇望着他，想要问却又问不出口。老住持的话已经说的很明白了，他好不容易从暗夜里挣扎着走出来，该放手让他离开了。可是，人心总是不可控的。朱一龙沉睡的时候，白宇自然有把握劝自己放手，可现在人醒了，感受到熟悉的气息，听到熟悉的口吻，他就舍不得了。

“你还记得我吗？”白宇问道。朱一龙摇头，果然，白宇长呼了一口气，不然真的要憋死了。  
“我应该……记得你？”  
朱一龙小声问了一句。  
“刚才在屋里我看到一个女孩，还看到一个年轻人，他们说小白和三爷。我隐隐约约有点印象……”

“是吗？”白宇笑了。一阵风吹来，白宇怕他受凉，脱下外套披在了他的身上。朱一龙自然是不要的，立刻就要脱掉，白宇看着眼前的人和自己这么客气心都要痛死了。他不管了，自私就自私吧，  
“你不要和我这么客气，我们曾经是很亲密的关系。”

“什么关系？”朱一龙懵了。  
“我们曾经是彼此的爱人。”  
白宇说完看向对方等着他的反应。对方推阻的手僵住了，朱一龙有些惊讶的看着白宇。这样的目光像箭一样扎得白宇直难受，陌生，疏离，难以相信，那是朱一龙的眼神传达的情绪，白宇送开了手，笑着说到，“我骗你的。”

“成年人不随便说笑。”朱一龙说完正要转身离开，又回头补了一句，“谢谢你的外套。”

“不客气。”  
白宇望着他的背影，喃喃说了一句，目光留在那人身上一直没挪开。

新住持为了不耽误时辰，下午便要启程寻人。白宇他们背上了登山镐和绳索，换了全套装备。带路的喇嘛则只背了一副小锄头，披上一件厚厚的棉袍就完事儿了，脚下还是那双棉靴。丹巴不由发出赞叹，朱一龙要跟他们一起去，白宇坚决不同意。两人在一边争执起来，白宇气的头晕，  
“你跟着干什么？你刚醒来脑子都是一片糊涂跟着干什么去？”  
“我不糊涂，我只是有些事想不起来而已。”

“这是海拔将近六千米的高原！稍微有点差错就能要你的命。我好不容易救你回来…”

“救我？你救了我？那我更应该和你一起去。”  
朱一龙打断他，口气更加强硬，说完就开始将绳索往自己身上裹。白宇也知道自己说漏了嘴，气的跺脚。  
“气死我了！你既然忘了我，为什么不忘彻底一点！或者干脆恨我也好！为什么不恨我？！揍我一拳也可以让我死心啊！”

“？？……你发什么神经……”  
朱一龙搞不明白眼前这个人忽然温柔忽然生气到底是因为什么。白宇扶着额头恶狠狠的看向朱一龙，  
“我真恨不得把你锁起来。你就折腾吧，折腾死我你就开心了。”

语气虽然凶狠，但朱一龙并没有听出恨和怨，相反倒有一丝撒娇的意味在里面。他穿戴好冲锋外套和登山靴，拍了拍白宇的肩，  
“一起走吧？”

  
央金在外面等的都要不耐烦了，围着丹巴一直吵，丹巴被她吵的心烦，捂着耳朵不要听。央金可不管，转头看到白宇和朱一龙从寺里出来，一个猛子就扑去了白宇怀里，  
［慢死啦！！！小白！］  
“知道了知道了，祖宗我们这就出发。”  
白宇伸手拍了拍央金的头顶，央金挂在白宇的身上转头看朱一龙，朱一龙也在看她，眼神里是满满的陌生与探寻。

  
［你忘了我啦？］  
央金有些难过，朱一龙点点头。  
［那挺可惜的……不过算啦，忘了就忘了吧，重新认识一下就好了。我叫央金，是个死人。他是丹巴，是个活死人。这是小白，是个活人。］

“我知道了。”  
朱一龙头一次听到这样的自我介绍，笑了起来。


	34. 醒

-醒-  
  
  
  
  


  


下山的路不好走，白宇跟在住持身后，不时回头看朱一龙。却见他脚下十分灵巧，没有半点畏惧。跟在他后面的是丹巴，正试着摘了护目镜看路，结果被雪山的反光晃得双腿直打颤，脚下一滑身子向山脊外侧栽了出去。所幸大家腰上都绑着绳索，朱一龙眼疾手快一把扯住了绳子，把丹巴揪了回来。 

  


“没事吧？”朱一龙问道，丹巴哆嗦着点头，他将自己腰上的绳索活扣一解和丹巴换了位置。白宇哀叹一口气，这下子想看他还得绕过丹巴这个木头。终于看到了喇嘛寺的屋顶和那座圣湖时，央金兴奋的从白宇的肩上一跃而下，消失了。白宇忽然想起来朱一龙怕鬼，转头正要和他解释时，却听朱一龙淡然的说道，  
  
“央金，果然是灵吗？”  
  
“你不怕了？”  
  
“嗯？怕什么，央金是熟悉的人啊。”  
  
朱一龙看着他笑了一下。  
  
“哦…也对。”白宇忽然有些失落，正好住持在招呼他过去，他也立刻加快了脚步追了上去。曲朗杰布正在寺前诵经冥想，见是山上的来客也立刻起身迎接，见了白宇更是欣喜。  
  
“我常听多吉和住持说起你。最近好嘛？”  
  
“老住持不太好，我们来找你商量他的后事。”白宇摇摇头说道，央金忽然又出现了，见到曲朗杰布猛地刹住了脚步，慌忙躲到了朱一龙身后。曲朗杰布看了一眼央金，笑着向她伸手，  
  
“你怎么还在啊。舍不得这人间吗？”  
  
［多吉接我走的。］央金怯怯的回答。  


  


“八年了，你若再不入轮回，可就投不了人道了。”  
  
曲朗杰布耐心很足，像是规劝又像是命令。白宇狐疑的看着两人，“你两位认识？”  
  
曲朗杰布点头，转身带着人一起进了寺内，  
  
“这里的天葬，水葬事宜都是我来联系人来处理。八年前，一对兄弟给自家老父办理丧事，托人打听到了这里。我看他兄弟二人实在贫苦，就同意暂缓付钱，先让死者归天。  
  
联系了天葬师，摆了祭坛供奉了尸陀林主后才发现死者竟然是个孩子，还是个临产的年轻女孩，那对兄弟说了谎。后续他们留在山下的村子，农忙时来山上支僧差以抵葬礼的费用。  
  
这种事，在早些年的时候更常见，碰上暴雪的天气家里的牲畜极容易死亡，地里的庄稼也都要死，为了让孩子活命或者让自己活命，便会把女孩子卖掉。可怜了那个丫头……孩子都生了却被人害死了。” 

  


曲朗杰布说完直摇头，白宇听了忽然觉得不太对劲，连忙问道，“你说，她是被害死的？”  
  
“对。我亲自处理的尸体，记得很清楚，那天葬师看女孩腹部肿胀，便借口说是孕妇要加钱。我检查过，孩子早生出来了，腹中塞入的是破布，许是止血用，村民愚昧顽固，如果及时送去卫生所，完全救得回来。” 

  


白宇望着围在朱一龙身边说说笑笑的央金，心脏仿佛被人狠狠捏了一把，疼的他抽气。央金知不知道自己是被人害死的？看来，失去记忆也不一定是件坏事，起码对央金来说，有些事忘了更好。可是，杀害央金的人却可以一直平安活着，凭什么？ 

  


央金看白宇和曲朗杰布聊个没完没了，又飘了过来，冲白宇毫不客气的说道，  
  
［你们在说什么？好啰嗦啊，你快让他联系天葬师给那老家伙举行葬礼啊，老家伙快死了。］  
  
“你这个丫头，说话总是横冲直撞，只有多吉受得了你。”曲朗杰布用木杖敲了一下央金的头，央金立刻躲在了白宇身后。 

  


白宇现在脑子一团乱，央金的笑声本来是欢快的，可现在他听起来，却透着悲凉。她原谅了父母贱卖了她，也一直以为自己是因为难产而送命，也原谅了那对兄弟。可现在，所有的一切都说明， 

  


央金，是被谋杀的。 

  


白宇心里泛上了内疚，因为他对央金也隐瞒了一件事，父母要卖掉她，是因为当时她的母亲又怀孕了，村里的巫医说那是个男孩，央金的母亲为了好好养胎，把央金卖了换了三头牦牛回来。没有人指望她长大。  


  


［小白！！你傻站着干什么，过来啊！里面的佛像好高啊！］央金冲他大声喊。  
  
“来了，你慢点走路，当心摔着。”  
  
白宇心里升起了一股悲伤的情绪，难怪山阳都觉得她可怜。被人利用而不自知，真是可怜，纵使之前身为容器也好，亦或是稀缺的阳灵也罢。朱一龙回头看他，目光带着温柔。 

  


“你怎么样，身上冷不冷？”白宇走近了他问道。  
  
“不冷啊，我穿了很厚的外套。目前体征一切正常。”  
  
朱一龙笑着回答，白宇点点头带着喇嘛走向了寺庙深处。朱一龙依旧习惯性的走在他的侧后方，不远不近，他只需要稍稍偏头就可以看到他。 

  


“你说…之前我们两人的关系真的很亲密吗？” 

  


白宇僵了一下，转头看向对方，却见朱一龙也在认真的看着他。半晌才说，“你希望我回答你什么？” 

  


“……不知道。我感觉似乎今天才是我活过来的第一天。我的过去就像是梦境一样，混沌而虚妄。你说我们曾经关系亲密，但我无论怎么想，都想不起来一点点关于你的事。所以，觉得有点抱歉。”  
  
朱一龙说完时看了看白宇，却见他似乎有些愣怔，只呆呆的看着自己，一句话也不讲。气氛越来越尴尬，他咳了咳嗓子继续说道，  
  
“关于过去，我是完全没有记忆了，但如果你不介意，你可以告诉我。我试着去回想，可以吗？” 

  


“过去……也没什么好事情，不去想也没关系。你现在是活生生的人，该珍惜当下才是。”  


  


时间过了五点，喇嘛们纷纷回了寺庙准备晚课。人群拥挤中，白宇看到了熟悉而可憎的面孔，那对兄弟支差的寺庙居然是这座喇嘛庙。央金正好跑过来找他，［小白！天上星星很亮，和我们去看星星吧？］ 

  


白宇立刻伸手就要去遮央金的眼睛。曲朗杰布也突然意识到了问题，打算那对兄弟过去找他，避免他们和央金遇上。谁知话音刚落，一切归于了宁静。央金与那对穿着僧袍的兄弟竟然正面相遇。那对兄弟看不到她，径直穿过她的身体，朝着曲朗杰布走了过去。 

  


央金的笑容僵在了脸上，傻傻的愣在原地，白宇也不敢轻举妄动。朱一龙看央金愣在那里，正要过去将她拉过来却被白宇一手拽到了身后。 

  


熟悉而令人作呕的味道，熏的央金流下了泪水，也唤醒了她的记忆。大颗大颗的泪水溢出了眼眶，朱一龙见状，挣脱了白宇要上前去扶央金。央金的脸色先是变得苍白，之后又变成了绛红，她跪在地上支撑着身体发出一阵阵干呕，身体里似乎有东西要冲出来。 

  


朱一龙刚迈出去一步，放在衣兜里的墨晶袖扣像是受到了感召，一团火一样的灵猛地冲了出来，挡在朱一龙他们几个人和央金之间，一步都不让开，喉咙里也发出低沉的闷吼。白宇急的大喊，  
  
“靠！咒鬼出来了！曲朗！！快把人散开！” 

  


丹巴躲在白宇身后，吓得哆嗦。白宇从他怀里抢过登山包，里面装着画阵的材料。  
  
老家伙算的可真准，白宇心里念道，一脚把丹巴踹到了逃离的喇嘛队伍里。曲朗杰布将众喇嘛赶了出去锁上了寺门，惊魂未定的看向白宇，  
  
“央金怎么了？！”  
  
“央金的灵要暴走了！”  
  
白宇说完，发现朱一龙还在身边，气的大骂，  
  
“你怎么还在这儿！！出去！！” 

  


“你和曲朗两个人不够，我帮个忙。”  
  
“你帮个屁！！！你能干什么啊？？”  
  
白宇这次真的没了耐心，恨不得揪着对方的衣领扔出去。 

  


“至少咒鬼听我的话。”  
  
朱一龙不急不慢的回应了一句。 

  


“你……妈的，你气死我算了！！！”  
  
白宇被噎得无话可说，抓起朱砂笔向央金冲了过去。央金的身体逐渐扭曲膨胀，无数的山阳，甚至一些不知名的阳灵都聚拢了过来，它们撞碎了寺庙的屋顶和窗棂，带着呼啸的风从四周聚拢而来，央金逐渐失去了人的形态，变成了和咒鬼几乎一样高壮的身躯。意识也逐渐变得混乱。 

  


尖利的吼叫声中，白宇听到更多的，是哭泣。  
  
“央金！！你听得到我说话吗？”  
  
白宇朝那巨大怪物喊着，怪物低头看到了他，却向他落下重重地一拳，咒鬼猛地窜过去，挡在了白宇身前，硬生生接下了那一击。央金所化的阳灵不断发出愤怒的吼叫，震得四周不断跌落碎石，地上腾起阵阵烟雾。 

  


“央金！！你这个蠢丫头，给老子醒过来啊！妈的……”  
  
白宇仍在尝试唤醒央金的意识，却无济于事。朱一龙实在是受不了白宇在那里鬼叫，他和曲朗杰布一起冲到阵前将白宇扯了回来。  
  
“你不要命了，离那么近？”  


  


白宇好容易喘口气，和曲朗杰布两人一起做阵念咒，地面升起了数十丈高的光障将央金封在了里面。央金依旧在咆哮，猛地撞向封线处，又是一阵地动山摇。咆哮逐渐变成哀鸣，一声长过一声。 

  


“央金……怎么了？”  
  
朱一龙问道， 

  


“她死后一直在人间游荡，对灵场很敏感。她本身就是一个大熔炉。若接近平和的人，她也呈现平和的一面，现在她接触到的是邪恶阴暗的一面，平日里一直压抑的暴怒和仇恨都涌了出来……” 

  


“是因为那对兄弟吗？”朱一龙问道。 

  


“不仅仅如此，她自己犯下的杀生罪过也会累积成为怨念和仇恨。那两个混蛋只是个导火索。真是难办……曲朗！想个办法！！”  
  
白宇冲曲朗杰布喊道。 

  


“我也是头一次见这么大的阳灵，我能怎么办啊！”  
  
曲朗的声音从对面传来有些颤抖，还有轻微破音，想来是真的怕了。 

  


朱一龙看着已经出现裂缝的光障，知道白宇他们撑不了多久，白宇放出了所有的咒鬼一起顶了上去，仍不见有什么起色。咒鬼严严实实的挡在他身前，他根本无法靠过去。现在，大概也只有一个办法了。 

  


“咒鬼，你去求女神来可以吗？”  
  
朱一龙冲它喊道，咒鬼转身看着他，默默看着他。  
  
“只有这一个办法了，求求你了可以吗？” 

  


咒鬼一言未发，消失了。白宇忽觉背后一凉，这才自己的咒鬼纷纷也都跟着一起消失了。  
  
“怎么回事儿？关键时候一个个的怎么都跑了！小爷我白养你们了啊！”  
  
曲朗杰布那边脸都憋红了，胸腔挨了重重一击，喉咙一甜吐出一口血来。怪物趁此机会，撞碎了光障，气浪冲倒了寺庙内的所有立柱和墙壁，寺庙的宝顶整个向他们压了下来。 

  


白宇的双手被那怪物震得几乎失去了知觉，手心里全是绷裂的血口子，茫然的看着越来越近的屋顶。眼前一黑，一个黑影扑在他身上将他牢牢压在了身下。 

  


巨石撞击的声响震得整座山都在晃，耳边响起了尖锐的耳鸣，白宇昏昏沉沉的靠在那个柔软温暖的怀抱里，心脏处传来一阵阵绞痛，临失去意识前，他又骂了句脏话， 

  


“老子费了半天力气给你救回来的命说不要就不要了。你忘了我到底是真是假，真是个王八蛋！” 

  



	35. 金光

【白朱】恶鬼-35 

\- 金光 -  
  
  


丝丝凉风吹了进来，拂过柔软的发，拂过苍白的脸颊，吹至了倒塌的寺庙深处。白宇被眼前一个巨大的光影晃醒，他一睁眼就立刻去推压在身上的人，那人身上压了木制吊顶的一块板材，幸好不是石块。朱一龙将他严严实实护在身下，手还衬在他的脑后，怕他摔到后脑。白宇这是长这么大第一次想哭。 

  


“一龙！你醒醒！……你醒醒？” 

白宇推搡着朱一龙的肩，朱一龙在昏昏沉沉中睁开了眼，白宇还不死心的继续喊着他生怕他醒不过来。朱一龙啧了一声，低声说道，  
“别喊了…快聋了……” 

  


“吓死我了！！你个混蛋！我用的着你救吗？！妈的你气死我算了！你就是想折磨我是吧？！” 

白宇明明不想说这些的，可是，还是连珠炮一样骂骂咧咧没完没了，朱一龙有些纳闷，自己怎么救了个怨妇似的人。曲朗从对面爬起身子，看着空中张大了嘴， 

“女神！是女神啊！！”曲朗朝他们大声喊着。 

  


一只巨大的手臂将央金牢牢钳制在高耸的石壁上，央金挣扎扭动，嘶吼怪叫也无济于事。朱一龙望着同体呈现金色光晕的女神，白宇的咒鬼们缭绕在身边，变得越来越小，逐渐融在了女神的巨大身躯里。一丝丝细微的疼痛从心口漫了出来，咒鬼们听从了他的命令，倾尽所有包括自己的命，救了他们。可是那么多咒鬼，却唯独没有见到自己那一只。他急的大声喊， 

  


“咒鬼！你还在吗？咒鬼！” 

  


白宇担心他靠近女神被伤到，立刻扯住他的衣袖不让他靠近。墨晶的袖扣再无任何反应，安静的躺在手心映着女神的金光，默默闪耀。央金被女神牢牢掐着，扭曲狰狞的身体开始分解，无数黑气和白气从体内散了出来，那是她之前胡乱吞下的死灵和生灵，丝丝缭绕的烟雾一般融入了女神的躯体。在那无数的灵体中，白宇看到了一个喇嘛模样的灵，和一个孩子的灵，那应该就是喇嘛庙上师和被选为灵童的孩子的灵。  
  


  


央金又变回了小小的一团，躺在女神手心被放在了地上。女神站直了身躯，也逐渐变得透明，金光照耀在石壁山隘之间。光亮穿过了峡谷隘口，位于山顶的绒布寺也蒙在了光里，一缕光线照进了老住持躺着休息的僧房，温柔的抚摸过老住持的双眼。老住持笑了笑，双手合十叠放在胸口，闭上双眼安静的离开了这个世界。 

  


  


朱一龙望着女神，他仍不死心的继续喊着，期盼着能得到一丝回音， 

“咒鬼？你还在吗？” 

无人来应，女神离开了，光影逐渐变淡。忽然一丝小小的亮光游丝一般飘了回来，朱一龙立刻伸手去接。那个光点很微弱，忽明忽暗，飘飘摇摇落在了他手心里的墨晶袖扣，融了进去。他知道女神将咒鬼还给了他，虽然只是一点点。 

“咒鬼……是你吧？” 

墨晶袖扣闪了闪，像是应答。白宇将缩成一团的央金抱了起来，央金醒来一看是他，咧开嘴大哭起来，眼泪冲湿了小脸。抱着他的肩膀大声说着对不起！我是个蠢货！之类的话。白宇并没有责骂，丫头生前遭的难已经够多了，他舍不得训斥。可他把央金抱起来的时候，才发现这丫头轻了，而且越来越轻。 

  


“曲朗！央金这是怎么了？” 

白宇有些惊恐的问道，他心里隐约有了答案，却不愿意承认。曲朗杰布点点头，撑起一块落石站了起来，低声说道， 

“央金……也该走了。” 

  


“她为什么走？她是阳灵啊！”白宇急的大喊。 

  


“你知道她自己的灵其实没剩多少，现在最后的一丝怨念被女神净化了，她在这世间已经没什么牵挂了。想是要入轮回了。” 

  


央金有些害怕的看着白宇，又看了看曲朗，缩起肩膀紧紧抓着白宇的衣袖躲在了白宇怀里，［什么轮回！我不入，我还没和多吉说再见呢…］ 

  


央金挣扎着说话，可是语气也越来越无力，意识也越来越飘散，白宇心疼的看着她，安慰道， 

“央金，你自己的灵快要散了……路上你别睁眼，没事的。” 

  


  


朱一龙也走了过来，央金看着身边的人，双眼逐渐变得沉重难以睁开。金光从体内漫射出来，映在身边人的身上，她感觉到了自己的身体逐渐变得轻飘飘，意识再也聚拢不起来了。临走前，她努力的坐起身，冲白宇扯了扯嘴角，露了个艰难的笑容说道， 

［多吉……替我和多吉说一声……］ 

话未说完，央金倒下去不再动了。 

  


“我知道了，央金，你睡吧。”  


白宇说完俯身亲了亲央金的头顶。央金闭上了眼，在他和朱一龙的怀抱里散成了万千缕金光，追着女神而去。白宇他们默默看着，那光逐渐变得透明，女神彻底消失了，回到了千山之中，静静的坐在喜马拉雅山脉上观望着人世间。 

  


  


“央金会怎么样？”朱一龙问道。 

“若投胎能做人，希望投在富裕人家吧。” 

白宇望着远方，喃喃说道，直到央金临走他都没来得及去问央金为什么要吞那上师的灵和孩子的灵。央金走了，已无从可问。  
  
  
  


天葬仪式冗长而复杂，大概是因为死者的身份实在高贵，桑枝就连着焚烧了七天，漫漫桑烟迎风直起，飘向高空。天葬师将老住持已经风干的尸体用同样的手法处理，周围有很多喇嘛在诵经超度。分解后的身躯被抛洒在山口的祭坛上，无数秃鹫从对面的寺庙的深处飞了过来。 

  


白宇他们没再继续看，而是下了山与丹巴回合。穿过人群的时候，白宇看了看那对兄弟，黑黑的面庞，看起来也算憨厚的面容。倘若不知道央金这件事，根本不会想到他们竟然是凶手。白宇也无可奈何，闭塞的村寨，落后的风俗到处都有。想必多吉也只能见一个度一个…… 

  


丹巴知道央金走了以后，情绪一直很低落，甚至自己还偷偷抹眼泪。白宇递了纸巾过去， 

“别哭了，央金入了轮回也是好事，总比游荡在山野里安全。” 

  


丹巴听他这么一说，又埋头大哭了起来。白宇怕他哭的抽过气去，忙拍着他的后背给他顺气。朱一龙坐在他的身边，白宇转头看了看他， 

“你心情怎么样？” 

  


“还好。你呢？”  


  


“一般般吧，这个丫头不入轮回就肯定要惹事儿，投胎挺好的……” 

  


白宇嘴上说着，眼角却已经湿润了。忽然眼角处落下了温柔的触碰，是朱一龙的手，朱一龙问道， 

“你怎么也哭了？” 

  


“……唉，我早就想大哭一场了呢，疯丫头说走就走，心上人说忘就忘。我怎么这么惨呢？”白宇叹了口气，把眼泪忍了回去，吹了个口哨自嘲道。 

  
  


送走了老住持，他们和曲朗告别后便一路飞速往拉萨赶去。白天的路还好，到了晚上，又要经过山坳的盘旋公路，他们只好放慢速度，开了远光灯摸索着走。丹巴开了一天的车，累的躺在后座睡的死沉。这会儿正是白宇开车，他瞄了瞄坐在副驾座的朱一龙笑着说道， 

“我不开车，你也不坐过来，我一开车，你就也跟着坐过来。” 

  


“后座空出位置，让丹巴能躺着好好休息。”朱一龙望着窗外说道。 

  


“诶？那你怎么不让我躺着休息啊？”白宇故意逗他，再看发现那人脸红了。 

  


“你其实，还是喜欢我的吧？”他试着说了这么一句，但其实心里还在犯嘀咕，生怕朱一龙又给他一拳。朱一龙扭脸没看他， 

  


“闭嘴好好开车。” 

  


“哎！知道喽！” 

白宇美滋滋的抓着方向盘，哼起了小曲。朱一龙不管失忆多少次，体内的灵换几茬他都不怕。忘了他就重新追，总可以追到的，这是他们两人绕不开的缘分。 

  


山后忽然发出隆隆声，白宇以为山后又出现了塌方之类的事故，不免有些担忧，这黑灯瞎火的山路就他们这一辆车，可别再出什么差池了。却发现身后被光照亮，那光亮越来越强，白宇打开车窗向后看去，那团光影追着他们的车，一路跟了过来，给他们的前路照亮。  


“央金？” 

白宇试着喊了一声，丹巴被惊醒，立刻打开车窗探出身子去， 

“哪里？央金在哪里？” 

“后边儿！跟着的那个！”白宇说道。 

  


跟在他们车后的是一只刚刚成型的山阳，体型小了很多，光也暗了一些，但照路已经足够，那山阳像是听懂了他们的话，闷闷的吼了一声，像是山间的松涛，送来了阵阵清风，白宇愿意相信，央金真的化成了山阳，成为了真正的阳灵，到底不愿意被人间束缚，还是想自由自在啊，像她的脾气。  


  


“央金，谢谢！” 

白宇向那光影喊了一声，踩足了油门向山下驶去。 


	36. 午后

\- 午后 - 

车子距离市区越来越近，远远就可以看到公路上的指示牌，白宇第一次体会到只是看指示牌都会觉得温暖的感觉了，这一趟简直活脱脱让他退层皮。到达拉萨市区的时候，已经是下午了，市区的繁华与热闹让他有些恍惚，前几日的经历仿佛梦一样。 

“央金，醒了没有…” 

白宇习惯性喊了一声央金，却忽然打住，车里的两个人都还在休息，那个吵闹的丫头已经走了。 

朱一龙醒来时，发现车子停在了路边，后座的丹巴仍旧睡的香，白宇却不在车里。推开门，发现白宇站在路边望着山，一动不动。 

“你看了多久？”朱一龙拍了拍的肩膀。 

“没多久…”白宇摇摇头。 

“总会再见的。” 

“是啊。”白宇吸了口气，气息却带着颤抖，两行泪涌了出来。朱一龙连忙伸手为他擦去泪水，担忧的问道，“你怎么了？节哀吧，央金已经成为阳灵，变得足够强大不会再受到伤害了。” 

“我知道…我知道…可是……” 

白宇握着他的手，红着眼看着他轻轻笑了， 

“我只是觉得有些对不起你们，说好带她回来…却还是没回来；说好要救你和咒鬼，结果又害你差点因为我再受伤，咒鬼也只剩下一丝游魂……” 

朱一龙的心忽然痛了一下，半天没有说话。白宇不愿意被人看到自己流泪的狼狈模样，即使是爱人他也不愿意，低着头转过身不再看他。朱一龙张了张嘴，心里涌上了一股强烈的感情，他伸手捧着白宇的下颌贴近了对方，白宇有些惊讶。 

“你想问题的方法不对。央金成为了山阳，我获得重生，咒鬼也成了阳灵，都是因为你，你救了我们。而且，我被你救了不只一次……你还要自责吗？” 

朱一龙说完话，耳尖已经红的透明，温热的呼吸裹着清冷的风扑散在脸颊上。白宇看那人越贴越近，又听那人轻轻说话， 

“可以吻你吗？” 

他茫然的点点头，一个轻轻的吻映在了他的脸颊上，随后又有一个吻落在鼻尖上，紧接着那双的唇映在了自己的唇上，带着温柔和暖意。白宇闭了眼，顺势回吻了对方。轻柔的吻逐渐变得浓烈，对方非凡没有拒绝，反而还主动配合。白宇知道，朱一龙心中冰封的情感已经开始解冻。  
  
  
  


多吉看着回来的三个人没什么意外的表情，只是起身将四人份的酥油茶和点心收了一份回去。坐下喝茶的时候，多吉望着墙角的一处软软的垫子发呆。白宇放下茶碗问道， 

“多吉，关于央金我还有几件事要问。” 

“你说。”多吉揉了揉干涩的眼睛，探着身子凑过去。白宇斟酌了半晌，才说道， 

“央金，她的孩子生下来被送去了哪里？” 

“曲朗没告诉你？”多吉有些纳闷的问道，“央金生了个女孩，早产，生下来时连口气都没有。产婆以为是死胎要扔给天葬师处理，天葬师又去找他加钱。他把孩子倒着甩了两下哭声震天响，于是就把孩子收下送去了保育院，现在应该七八岁了吧，读二年纪了。” 

“那对兄弟没过问过自己的孩子吗？” 

“听说是女孩，就没再问孩子死活了。”多吉说完喝了一口茶。 

“……算是幸运吧？”  
白宇笑道。多吉点点头，眯着眼睛看了一眼那个垫子，迎着午后的暖暖阳光悠然的说道， 

“央金活着的时候受尽了苦，她没来得及享的福分都留给了这个小丫头。她知道小孩还活着，只可惜还没学会怎么当母亲就死了，想对小孩好却又不知道怎么办，她就把吞的生灵当做是最好的东西留起来等着见了孩子就给她，傻姑娘。我每个月会去看看小丫头，小家伙和央金一样，和人熟了以后吵闹的很！明天你们要是方便，我带你们过去看看她。”  
  
  
  


这次多吉去保育院的时候还特意拿上了自己的身份证，保育院的老师们都很熟悉他，见了都亲切的问好，多吉也点头回应。一个胖胖的女老师从教室里出来，笑着问道，“来看丫头啊？” 

多吉点点头，还没说话，就看到教室里一个小孩儿几乎以冲刺的速度撞到了多吉怀里，险些把人撞倒，嘻嘻哈哈的扯拽他的棉袍， 

“多吉！你又来啦！给我带好吃的了吗？” 

孩子的眼睛滴溜溜的转，模样和央金几乎没差，瞄到了白宇和朱一龙身上时，又慌忙撒了手立正站好，害羞的低了头。女老师摸了摸女孩儿的头笑着逗她， 

“见了帅哥也学会不好意思啦？我们德吉长大啦。” 

多吉从随身的包里拿出厚厚的资料连同身份证件一起交了上去，女老师给他递来一大堆表格。白宇看了看发现是领养资格认证，顺嘴小声问了一句， 

“你要收养德吉吗？” 

多吉点点头，一边戴老花镜一边说道， 

“央金走了，我得帮她把女儿照顾好。小丫头总不能一直待在保育院里，让她有个家，好好上学将来有出息。我还能活很长一段时间，足够等她长大。” 

“我会经常来看你们的，我和一龙我们两个人。” 

白宇看着远处早就和朱一龙打成一片的德吉，轻声笑了，果然，朱一龙不论在哪里都比他受欢迎。  
  
  
  


“央金走的时候，说了什么没有？” 

多吉问道，白宇愣了一下。 

“她……她说谢谢你，嗯，对！说了谢谢和再见。” 

“哈哈哈，你骗我的吧。” 

多吉笑的有些大声引起了咳嗽。填写完资料，交给了保育院的老师。女老师核对完后，向多吉问道， 

“资料核查没有问题的话，一个月内就可以通过审核，到时候会电话通知您来接德吉回家。能再确认一下您和德吉的亲属关系吗？” 

多吉将老花镜折叠好装进了眼镜盒，理了理身上的棉袍站的笔直，铿锵有力的说道， 

“我啊，是德吉的姥爷。” 

小德吉坐在秋千上，随着秋千越荡越高，却丝毫不害怕，嘻嘻哈哈的笑个不停。朱一龙安静的陪在一边。小德吉看到多吉和白宇从保育院出来时，开心的大声喊， 

“多吉！！！你看我要飞了！！” 

“你当心着点儿，摔疼了我不管你！” 

多吉假装生气说道。 

“……德吉能看到灵吗？”白宇问道。 

“她？她那两只眼只看得到哪儿有好吃的，其他的啥也看不到。”多吉说完，又补了一句， 

“看不到也好。也好，也好。年纪大了，有点迎风流泪。” 

白宇递了纸巾过去，多吉接下擦了擦眼睛。两人平静的望着拉萨城外沐浴在夕阳金光下连绵的山。隐隐约约可以看到朦胧的山阳们，迎着太阳。多吉走到秋千附近，把德吉抱起来架在肩膀上，指着远处的山说道， 

“丫头，你往远处看看，那里有什么？” 

“有山啊。”德吉睁大眼睛努力看着。 

“还有没有别的啊？”德吉又问道， 

“没了啊，什么都没有呀。对了，德吉，我们这里能可以看到珠穆朗玛吗？课本上讲珠穆朗玛是最高峰！在我们这里！” 

“站的高就能看得远！你妈妈也在那里。” 

多吉笑着说道。德吉痴痴的望着远处变成金色的山和云。 

“那等我长大了，我们一起去找找她。” 

白宇迎着夕阳，呆呆看着那祖孙俩的背影。朱一龙走近了他，搂紧了他的肩。白宇笑着说道， 

“拉萨的太阳，可真暖和，晒的我脑袋都晕了。” 


	37. 大海

\- 大海 -

  
潮来了又退，行人来了又走。波涛翻滚的大海卷着海浪呼啸而至，到了岸边就只剩一个浪尖，轻轻吻一下探出的手指尖又退回了海里。朱一龙望着远处的海，静静坐在海岸边。

“你们这一趟走了有小一个月…”  
加蓬躲在遮阳伞下，戴着墨镜，捧着个椰子插着吸管吸溜。白宇身上被太阳晒的有些发红，也躲进了伞盖下面。

“后面几天就是去玩了。”  
“去哪儿了？”  
“林芝啦，日喀则啦这些地方随便逛一逛。”

“他怎么样？”加蓬指了指朱一龙，  
“这次感觉他状态不错，但好像不记人呢？”  
“过去的事就过去吧，重新开始。”

加蓬白了他一眼，“你说的轻巧，你那位相好以前什么身份你又不是不知道。案底我可都给他留着呢。”  
白宇抓了抓耳朵说道，  
“他做事有原则，死者也都是些毒贩。他不碰普通人，想来也是给自己留条后路吧。他虽然不记事，脑子还是清醒的，性格还特别硬，真不好追。”

“………行吧，反正宋也死了，他之前的老大也死了。说实话，他的身份在我这儿也是一个死人。倒也不用太担心。”加蓬没心思去管白宇的追爱细节，捧着椰子吸了一大口，吸管发出空隆隆的进气声，他皱着眉头晃了晃椰子，  
“什么东西？这么大个椰子就这么点儿汁儿？”

  
“之后怎么打算？还回清莱吗？”  
“嗯……回去看一看，处理一下。”白宇点点头。  
“带他吗？”加蓬指了指朱一龙，白宇笑了，  
“我得问问他，这事儿不能强求。”

  
直到太阳彻底落下，两人才从海滩离开。白宇伸手理了理对方被海风吹乱的秀发，朱一龙有些不好意思的看向了别处，低声问道，“以后你有什么打算吗？”  
“以后？当然是把你锁起来好好疼爱一番啦。”  
“……不是这种不切实际又变态的事。我是说……”  
白宇不怕死的说完，还是有些担心对方一拳招呼到脸上，不过朱一龙只是表达了言语上的抗议，心里一下子就踏实了，笑着说道，  
“我知道，今天先好好休息。明天我带你去见一个朋友，我们再从长计议，到时候你来决定你的未来好不好？”

酒店前台的服务员读懂了白宇的眼色，和颜悦色的对朱一龙说道，“先生对不起，现在是旅游高峰。我们这里只剩一个套间，不知两位可否迁就一下？”

朱一龙倒也不虚，“哦…是吗？那我们换家酒店。”  
说完拿起证件转身就要走。

“……”  
服务生愣住了，看向了白宇，白宇啧了一声，立刻躺在大厅的沙发里开始卖惨，哼哼唧唧的说自己脚痛，走不动了；一会儿又说自己被水母蛰了，再动就要死了，引得周围不少人注意。朱一龙头一次见识到这样无赖的人，一点脾气都没有。眼看着白宇像个海星一样缠在沙发里呜呜嚷嚷，实在不能再让他这么现眼，立刻办了入住，拿到房卡的时候，他的脸也红了，他当然知道白宇什么心思。

套间的卧室里落地窗正迎着大海，一张大床抵在窗前，朱一龙有意避开目光不去看，将东西放在小客厅的沙发里坐下来休息。白宇这下脚也不疼了，腿也不酸了，喜滋滋的挨着他一起坐在沙发里。

“小白，你为什么喜欢我？”  
朱一龙有些紧张的搓着手指问道。白宇靠着他的肩，懒洋洋的说道，  
“是你先勾引我的，撩完了自己就忘的一干二净，害我一通追。”  
“我什么时候撩你了……”  
“不承认是吧，听我慢慢给你讲你做的这些事。”白宇被他一将也来了精神，盘腿坐在了沙发里开始认真的给朱一龙讲过去的所有，不过总有一些适度的美化。  
“你啊，对自己怎么那么下的去狠手呢？为了破阵救我连命都不要了。你那时候到底怎么想的，想没想过我没了你该怎么办？在绒布寺时候也是，气死我了。”

朱一龙笑着看他，  
“可你还是救我回来了，所以值得。”  
“那我们可说好了，你从现在起就是我的爱人，不可以再对我动粗，不准揍我了。谁家恋人老用拳头招呼对方啊？”  
白宇握着他的手认真说道。  
“好，我答应你。但前提是你不可以再说些奇奇怪怪的话。”  
“？？什么话算奇奇怪怪？把你锁起来好好疼爱你算吗？”  
白宇瞪着眼睛，凑近了他问道，朱一龙躲了躲，忍着笑点点头，  
“算。”

“那……让你下不了床这种呢？”  
“……也算。”朱一龙点头说道，脸上烧的通红，手心也有点发痒，他努力忍着不去揍白宇，不过看这个情况，白宇要是继续满嘴跑火车，那他可就收不住了。

  
“我爱你，这句话算奇怪吗？”  
“……”  
朱一龙愣了一下，却见白宇笑的灿烂，心里也软的一塌糊涂。白宇越靠越近，他识趣的闭上了眼，被人压倒在沙发里时，他在白宇身下紧紧抱着对方低声说道，“这里太窄…去床上……”  
语气温柔，像是撒娇一样。

“我就说吧，你这不是自找着让我可劲儿折腾你吗？”白宇坏笑着说道，刚准备把人拉起来，迎面又被朱一龙招呼了一拳。不过这一拳收紧了力道，只轻轻点了点他的鼻尖。他知道朱一龙舍不得揍他，更加放肆起来，将人里里外外吃了个遍。朱一龙皮肤白，染上情欲后就成了淡粉色，白宇看的眼热，身下的动作干脆也不拿捏了，直往深处顶去。喘息声，撞击声，水声搅在一起，朱一龙迷离的目光停在他身上，喘息声勾的他浑身起火。幸好床大，足够他折腾。每到临界时，他就收缓了力道，待兴奋劲过去，又加速了动作。朱一龙紧攥着身下的床单，咬紧嘴唇承受着对方。  
“张开嘴，发出声音来……”白宇命令道。  
“不要，你快些……累死了…”  
“舍得让我退出去？”白宇趁势用力顶了一下。  
“……你闭嘴吧…”  
朱一龙羞得脸颊通红，却也不由自主夹紧身后。

  
第二天，白宇带他去了加蓬警队的训练基地。那里有打靶场。白宇递给他一把枪，  
“试试看手法。”  
朱一龙接过来，熟练的上膛开保险，瞄准靶心一枪命中。白宇鼓掌称赞，  
“诶，不错。看来这已经是你的肌肉记忆了。怎么样，跟我有吗？”  
“去哪里？”朱一龙放下枪，看向了白宇。

“回清莱，那是我的根据地了。带你回去认认家门。留下很多事情没处理完，怎么样，我的贤内助？一起走吧？”白宇说着勾上了朱一龙的肩膀。  
“回了清莱，我得重新收些灵。哎，我辛辛苦苦养的咒鬼被你一波全送了，又得重来。”

“重新开始吧。”  
朱一龙笑着看他，主动凑过去碰了碰他的鼻尖。  
“你现在是活人一个，亡灵不会再缠你，我把咒鬼带回去重新炼一炼。”  
朱一龙点点头，将那对墨晶袖扣还给了他。白宇唤了一声，咒鬼从袖口里轻飘飘的飘了出来，身形长大了一些。白宇说道，  
“老哥，得麻烦您跟着我了，回去给你补补营养。”

咒鬼一言不发，也不挪动。白宇这下子没了办法，指着朱一龙说道，  
“他现在是活人，没办法帮你聚灵了，得麻烦您跟着我了，懂了吗？”

咒鬼听了摇摇头，转身就要走。白宇一看慌了，忙不迭的就跟了上去，好言好语的跟在后面不停地劝，  
“他和我一起走，你不会跟他分开，我保证！”  
“哎，咱别耍小性子了可以吗？我这都低声下气的求你了，你怎么这么不给面子？？”  
“你这个家伙真是油盐不进！怎么回事儿？”

朱一龙站在原地，看着白宇在咒鬼身后颠颠的跟着，一路好话说个没完没了，笑的直不起腰。

加蓬从监控里看到白宇对着空气又是笑又是说，以为白宇犯了病，立刻来场地查看，却见朱一龙没事人一样站在旁边静静看着。  
“老白怎么了这是？”  
“他在求他的主子跟他回家。”  
“回清莱啊？”  
“嗯。”

“你呢？”加蓬试探道。朱一龙深吸了一口气，  
“我也一起走。”  
“想清楚啊，清莱距离金三角很近，白宇可不是善茬。他在清莱那边的背景很深的。那边各路牛鬼蛇神都有，你不怕吗？”

“恶鬼不在外面，在这里。”朱一龙指了指心口说道，“人心存恶，处处是恶。”

“嗯……通透。祝你们好运！”  
加蓬和他握了握手。

“谢谢。”


	38. -sp1- 下山虎

这一篇…我们可能会看到一位老熟人，出现在以前的文里的原创角色。🌝，开整。

\- 下山虎（1） -

白宇自诩自己在清莱没有不知道的路，开着军用吉普不走大路偏从小路开荒拓野，美其名曰捷径！别人根本不知道！三天内咱就能到！朱一龙自然是不管他的，临近出发前他特意买了许多饮用水和食物放在车里，又买了睡袋和毯子，还有洗漱用具，要是车子装得下，他还想把那套便携式烧烤架和锅子带上，毕竟不能两个人都昏头。果不其然，他们在路上走了一个星期，而且，

还没到。

一路上他们误入过边境反政府武装团伙的哨卡，白宇靠着自己的厚脸皮好不容易脱险；又因为迷路闯入了一个制毒作坊，被带着防毒面具扛着自制半自动步枪的毒贩们追着猛逃，车身的防弹装甲布满了弹孔，后保险杠被彻底打成了筛子还掉进了泥坑。临天黑前，他们又不小心差点闯入了一片沼泽滩地，还碾死了一只趴在河滩上的鳄鱼，看体型好像是个幼崽。朱一龙坐在旁边眼皮都没瞭一下，安然的嗑瓜子说道，“趁母的没来…跑吧。”

“是吗？溜！”白宇说完猛打方向盘，车子的前轮在泥潭里转出泥花，甩了十几米远。好容易钻回路上，朱一龙叹了口气，“你开个导航就这么难吗？”

“这边山林多，藏污纳垢的地方海了去，开导航你也不一定找得到。”白宇仍旧自信满满。直到车子冲到了国境线，他才意识到自己不仅走错了路，还大错特错。驻边的士兵向他立正敬礼，随后端着枪瞄向了他。

“兄弟？？等会儿！自己人，冷静一下！！”  
白宇慌忙伸手大喊，他并不担心士兵会对自己开枪，而是怕自己身边那个人条件反射一枪把那个兵给崩了。朱一龙果然是忍不了别人冲自己亮枪口的，手迅速摸出枪柄，上膛开保险一气呵成，正要扣板机，枪口忽然被白宇手里的证件挡住了。

士兵见状也走上前，认真查过之后惶恐的鞠了一躬立刻放了行。朱一龙收起了枪，看着道边越来越茂盛的雨林问道，  
“你这到底是往哪里开？”  
“一想到和你来一场蜜月旅行，就忍不住飘了。我们现在已经飘出泰国，车轮子现在碾的是老挝的土地，琅南塔。”  
白宇说完冲他眨眨眼。

“……你下次，把正经话和那些骚话分开说。”  
朱一龙瞄着车窗外的阔叶林低声咕哝了一句。  
“哎，假正经~”白宇笑着吹了声口哨，  
“前几天下暴雨，咱们两个在车上，不知道是哪一位正经人仗着林子里雨声动静大，舒服的叫那么大声……”

“闭嘴！”朱一龙厉声喝止，尾音却拐了个颤巍巍的小弯，脸上烧红一片，手指却紧攥的发白。白宇知道那人估计在拼命忍着不揍自己，得！见好就收，是咱三爷走江湖的规矩。眼看林子越来越疏，村寨和城镇多了起来，白宇咳了咳嗓子，岔开了话题说道，“前面是镇子，晚上先在这儿休息一宿吧。明天再走。”

“明天你把路问清楚再走可以吗？”朱一龙说道。  
“好，没问题。明天绝对错不了！”  
“那要是又迷路了呢？”朱一龙扬了扬眉毛。  
白宇看他不像在琢磨好事，那自己干脆也臭不要脸算了，他蹭上去贴着朱一龙的耳边说道，  
“要是我迷路了，就让你在上边儿也爽一回。”  
话说完，舌尖还翘在嘴里打了个响儿。  
“蹦儿”一声格外清脆。  
“……”

  
镇子上有很多旅店，不过住店的人鱼龙混杂，有不怕死的驴友，也有没有身份的流民，当然也有落魄的逃犯。白宇一边用纸巾止鼻血一边开着车在旅馆街附近不停打转，他在找看起来相对清静一些的店，靠街的太吵闹但相对安全一些，不靠街的虽然很安静，但里面随时都可能发生火并，伤脑筋。朱一龙坐在一边不说话，他知道自己刚才下手有些重了，可又不好意思先道歉，就安慰自己，白宇已经习惯挨揍了，鼻梁比别人的要硬上几十分，不用担心。

好容易选了家不靠马路又不太偏僻的旅店，白宇总算停了车，朱一龙问道，“怎么样？”  
“这家店没问题，我观察了很久，应该是驴友比较多，相对正规的店。”  
“我是说你的鼻子…还痛不痛？我刚才…没轻没重，对不起……”  
朱一龙有些歉疚的先服了软，白宇嘿嘿一笑，  
“早不疼了，被你揍，再痛都是甜的。”  
“……”朱一龙后悔自己刚刚还是下手不够重。

  
房间不大，但配置还算齐全，标间配置，两张躺上去轻微嘎吱嘎吱响的弹簧床垫单人床，中间一只床头柜，上面摆了一部电话，电话后面还有一只小小的佛像，落满了灰。电话下面塞满了各种颜色的小卡片。白宇拿起卡片看了看，发现上面有的还印着男孩子。  
“啧啧啧，自由之都啊。”

朱一龙刚检查完洗手间，有些脏乱，他的洁癖症发作起来谁都管不了。他用酒店的毛巾将洗漱台上提供的牙刷和刮胡刀片卷起来一股脑扔进了垃圾桶。出来发现白宇正在玩那些卡片，伸手又夺了过来扔进了垃圾桶，白宇乐呵呵的看着他打扫卫生，忽然说道，“一起洗澡吧！”

朱一龙正在洗手间整理没太听清，特意探身出来问，却迎面撞上了白宇。白宇又说了一遍，  
“一起洗澡啊？”  
“……浴室很小，没办法一起洗。”  
“那正好。”  
白宇说完就要脱他的外套。朱一龙有些慌张，他实在是不太习惯在这种陌生的环境和白宇做，而且奔波一天他有些累了，可白宇怎么还是那么精神。脑子一走神，外套竟已经被脱去，衬衣也只是松垮垮的挂在腰上，白宇推着他往淋浴房走去。

“你等一下……”朱一龙羞得声音发颤，抬手就要推人。忽然听到身后似乎传来一阵细细的声音，想是叹息像是喘气。白宇将他抵在墙上去仔细听那声音，显然白宇也听到了。朱一龙有些恐惧的问他，  
“是什么声音……”  
“……”白宇摇摇头，眉目凝重的说道，“不是什么好声音…”  
“那……那是什么？”朱一龙不敢再靠近那声音传来的地方，白宇将他抱在怀里笑着说到，  
这种小旅店隔音效果特~别~差~，隔壁的人比我们还急…”

朱一龙愣了一下，热血自胸口猛窜至天灵盖，烫的脑子发懵，理智什么的已经彻底蒸发，白宇看着他，眼里带着火，顺着目光的流转勾舔过他的每一寸肌肤，手早就沿着腰线溜了下去，扶在裤腰上向下蹭。他按下白宇的手，倾身贴进白宇怀里微微仰着颈子勾着对方将他吃干抹净…

床的嘎吱声又令他脸上泛红。白宇身下用力挺动，将他两腿紧紧缠在自己腰上，每顶一下都要他叫出来。他若不叫，白宇便将自己那玩意儿退出去，只在外处磨蹭，勾的他腰肢乱摆，主动迎着白宇要他再进来。白宇额角砸下了汗滴，滴在他的胸口上，顺着皮肤划下去，留下酥酥麻麻的痒。

“我们第一次做的时候，你差点累死我…要个没完……”白宇撑在他肩侧，喘着气低头看着他说道。

“那是…你不行吧……”朱一龙忍着喘息嘴上断断续续反驳了一句，  
“我不行？…我们两个做了这么多次，我行不行你还不清楚吗？又跟我拿乔？”  
白宇说完猛地用力顶入，胯骨狠狠撞在他身下，引得他口里闷哼一声。忽然背部一凉，反应过来时却发现自己已经被白宇托起上身，方才在白宇身下面气喘不停，猛地坐起头还有些晕。朱一龙下意识用力，绞紧了身后，白宇看着他，挑眉说道，  
“让你在上面爽一次，我说到做到。”  
“……你……”  
朱一龙刚想说话，身下猛地又被顶入几寸，他慌忙撑在白宇胸口，眼眸飞乱，胸口起伏，身下为了保持平衡在不断扭动找平衡点，却勾起了一丝别样的酥麻，节奏愈加猛烈…

  
白宇把人抱去浴室，仔仔细细一寸一寸给对方清洗皮肤。朱一龙实在害羞，一直不看他，白宇趁势又压了上来，朱一龙慌忙推他，  
“明天不是要走么？你都不累的吗？”  
“你不是说我不行吗…我得证明给你看。”  
“…你……你天生就这么…”  
朱一龙想说你天生就这么骚话连篇不知羞耻的吗，却又觉得这些词不太好听，话卡在喉咙口逛悠了一圈又咽回去了。白宇俯身亲吻他，吻他的嘴角，咬他的舌尖，贴着他的唇撒娇说道，  
“我就是遇上你才变成这样的。”  
“……没道理。”  
“我被你迷的都要发疯了，还讲什么道理？”

虽然是情话，但听起来不那么舒服，还有那么点威胁意味，可白宇知道朱一龙虽然嘴上嫌他骚话多，但每次都吃他这一套。果不其然，身下的人扑闪扑闪眼睛，又害羞的低着眉眼向自己索吻了。

  
两人拥吻着在彼此怀里睡去，直到翌日中午才醒。收拾妥当退房结账，临出门发现门外停了三辆军用吉普车，轮胎和车身上都是泥巴，像是刚从山里出来。车上下来的男人白宇一眼认了出来，男人也认出了白宇。

“你怎么在琅南塔？”男人有些惊讶的问道，向白宇伸出了手。

“别提了，从曼谷过来迷路了……路上弯弯绕绕来了这儿了。”白宇身手去握，男人手劲很足，上面也有许多伤痕。白宇自己在心里嘀咕，到底当过兵，就是不一样，快五十岁的人身姿依旧挺拔的像棵树，男人并不显老，面容英挺却透着肃杀之气。

正巧，朱一龙从旅店里出来，迎面碰上了男人。男人看了他一眼，目光匆匆扫了他一眼，在他的手和腿多停留了一会儿，带着一股寒气。白宇一把将人搂过来，指着男人说道，  
“这是我的一位老朋友，林先生，人称下山虎。”

“不敢当，只是个木材商而已。”男人笑笑，摇头说道。


	39. -sp2 下山虎（2）

【白朱】恶鬼-sp02  
  


-下山虎（2）-  
  
  


餐厅的音乐似乎始终是那么几首，白宇靠在座椅里悠闲地和着曲子哼唱，或者摆弄桌边的砂糖盒，亦或者天南海北的闲扯。林毅坐在他对面，正戴着眼镜看书，偶尔才应一句，白宇无聊的紧，转头盯着朱一龙看，朱一龙被他看的心里发毛，小声说道，  
“你把脸转过去…”  
“舍不得。”  
白宇嘿嘿一笑，还是乖乖转过脸去，干坐了一会儿有些不耐烦的按了按桌子上的服务铃，只听叮铃铃的响，却不见服务生过来。林毅翻了一页书悠然说道，“催也没用，人不齐不上菜，在这种地方他们是爷。” 

“唉，都怪你一开始说是四位。你那位什么时候到啊？”白宇皱着眉头吹了口气，又说道，  
“你儿子今年多大了？”  
“劳你惦记，大二。”林毅说道，看了他一眼。  
“不打算带他来这边逛一逛吗？看一看你这个威风老爸的日常生活。”  
“这种地方我带他来干什么？”  
林毅嘴角轻轻勾了一下，将书本合上放进了随身的公文包中又将眼镜摘下放好，补充道，“之前去过新加坡，足够了。” 

  


朱一龙仔细打量林毅，这个人从头到脚都是透着一股生人勿近的杀气，比他还甚。目光像是纤薄的刀片，看人的时候总可以将人剖析个明明白白，略微苍白的肤色，指节分明的纤长手指渗透着力量，虎口处有常年用枪留下的灼烧痕迹，外套一丝褶皱都没有，严肃规整，应该是个雇佣兵。木材商什么的，绝对是个假身份。 

“你对我的身份似乎有怀疑。”  
林毅低声说道，朱一龙愣了一下才明白林毅早就察觉了自己对他的观察，只好干咳一声缓解尴尬。林毅没有继续追问，白宇端着咖啡杯瞧了瞧两个人，他忽然想起来朱一龙以前的身份也算是林毅的同行了，只不过一个干个体一个搞集团。 

门忽然打开，一个穿着深灰色防风外套，戴着兜帽的青年，直冲着他们这一桌过来。林毅看了一眼，自觉向里侧座位挪了过去。白宇记得这个年轻人，几年前两人搭档过一次。枪法准，下手狠。  


“这是颂帕，在我手下做事。”林毅淡淡说道，颂帕摘了兜帽露出脸来，同样清冷的面容见了白宇有了笑容，“我记得你。”  
“颂帕你的中文很流利了啊。”白宇惊喜说道。  
“在中国待了一段时间天天说，就好了。”  
颂帕说完转头用有些口音的英语叫了服务生，服务生这才慢吞吞的开始上菜。林毅点的菜本来就清淡，白宇吃着只觉得寡淡无味，他瞄了一眼朱一龙，发现他只皱着眉头对着菜发呆，筷子都没动。看来实在是不爱吃白味的食物，白宇干脆也不吃了，放下筷子端起茶杯悄悄打量着对面两人。 

颂帕倒是吃的津津有味，也吃的很快。林毅吃的不多，擦擦嘴角，从包里拿出药片就着热茶送服入口后安静坐着。颂帕忽然问道，  
“你怎么在这儿？” 

“比较复杂…”白宇没好意思承认自己迷路。几年不见他发现颂帕似乎有些不一样了，以前像是利刃一样生冷坚硬的气场如今却透着一丝温和，比以前像是这个活生生的人。朱一龙看着颂帕，颂帕也在不时观望他，冷冽的目光只有朱一龙才读得懂。颂帕在试探和挑衅。 

“你替他做事？”  
颂帕忽然指着白宇冲朱一龙问道。朱一龙先是点点头，猝不及防被白宇搂紧了肩膀，又立刻摇头。颂帕便大致明白了，他忽然想起林毅的儿子，又倔又拧巴的小孩儿好像也有这样一双清亮的眼。  
  


四个人用过餐出了餐厅，颂帕先去把车开过来，也是辆改装过的吉普车。琅南塔山地多，草木也盛，普通的低底盘轿车来这里不出一个月基本上就得报废。颂帕先将车后座的东西挪到了后备箱，朱一龙不经意间看到了那堆东西里有一件外套，外套上沾着血渍。颂帕笑了一下将外露的衣袖叠进袋子里。  
“血渍沾到衣服上很麻烦，你应该也知道。”  
  


白宇问道，“你们来琅南塔做什么？”  
林毅指了指颂帕，“他在这边跟了一个团伙大半年有点棘手，我跟着来处理后续的事。”  
白宇接过林毅递来的烟，吸了一口，“有颂帕在居然还要你出面，对面不简单，什么身份啊？” 

林毅先是沉默，看了看白宇戴着的佛牌说道，  
“他们里面有一个和你一样，身边也总围着些不干不净的东西。颂帕自己不安全。” 

“替你做事的又不只他一个。你犯得上么？”  
白宇坏笑着看他，林毅依旧没什么表情，淡淡的目光略过他，望向正在和朱一龙聊天的颂帕说道，  
“我是有很多清道夫，肯把命交在我手里的可不太多。做人做事，要有良心。” 

“需要我帮忙就尽管吱声，咱们两个认识了这么久。而且之前颂帕也算是帮过我，你说的嘛，做人做事要有良心。对了，你要是怕鬼就早点说，我可以给你请道护身符。”  
白宇拧灭了烟，伸手要搭林毅的肩膀。林毅错了半步，白宇的手臂在空中划了道弧线，空空的荡了下去。林毅整了整风衣外套，嘴角勾起一丝淡淡的弧度，  
“虽然没有见过鬼，但若是见了，我会联系你的。”  
  
  


朱一龙和颂帕聊天的内容无非是关于枪械的使用心得。字里行间他隐约读的出颂帕的性格缺陷，颂帕的人格非常欠缺同理心。他和朱一龙描述的场景，令朱一龙感觉后背发凉，颂帕在执行任务的时候很少带入人的情绪，而是将自己同化为手中的武器，或者是枪或者是匕首，亦或是紧攥的双拳。 

筋肉的爆裂，血浆的喷涌，生命的流逝在颂帕看来就类似于一杯水被碰洒在地而已，平庸而无声。朱一龙本能的想要远离他。因为靠的太近，有些埋在深处的，已经淡忘的寒冷记忆似乎要喧嚣着苏醒，尘封记忆冻土下似乎出现了松动。朱一龙向后靠了半步，戴在脖子上的那对袖扣忽然发起热来。 

咒鬼醒了。 

一般咒鬼只有在附近有它认为是的威胁时才会醒来，但现在咒鬼居然对颂帕起了防卫反应，一团模糊的身影从袖扣里涌出贴在了他身边将他挡在身后，呼噜噜的发出闷吼。颂帕看了他一眼，目光又绕过他看向他身后，冲林毅和白宇他们挥了挥手表示车子已经打理干净可以走了。 

白宇看到咒鬼的出现心里也咯噔了一下。附近明明没有能构成威胁的灵体存在，咒鬼怎么出来了，糊涂了？睡晕了头？林毅和他点头说了再见向颂帕走了过去。临靠近车前，林毅抬头望了望朱一龙旁边的位置，那是咒鬼站立的位置。  


［他能感觉到我，但是看不到我。］  
咒鬼低声说道，朱一龙屏着呼吸没有回应。白宇察觉到林毅应该是可以感觉到咒鬼的存在的，三步并两步的冲到朱一龙身边将人拖到自己身后。立刻换上笑脸和林毅挥手再见，又问道，  
“我们得回清莱，从哪个方向走？” 

林毅想了想，从车里拿出一个军用定位仪扔给了他，“用这个，别再瞎走了。下次你不一定有好运气全身而退。” 

“谢谢老总。”白宇接过东西，学着旧时兵痞的腔调和林毅他们高了别。咒鬼的闷吼声逐渐弱了下去，朱一龙看了看咒鬼， 

“你怎么自己醒了，因为那个颂帕么？”  
咒鬼点点头，白宇跟着凑过来，问道，  
“咒鬼，你刚才看到什么了？” 

［那个年轻人，周围聚了很多灵。］ 

“聚灵？我怎么没看到…不应该啊…”  
朱一龙有些纳闷又有些失落，看不到灵总感觉自己泯然众人，实在是没什么特别的点。白宇也摇摇头，有些发懵地说道，“我也没看到。” 

［他不让它们出来。］ 

这句话像是兜头一盆冷水，白宇感觉自己在这气温三十度的雨林里要被冻僵。朱一龙恍然大悟，  
“他…他也是和你一样的人？”  
“我去？不是吧！这小子藏的也太深了……” 

白宇说着，后背却一直冒寒气。他不明白颂帕既然可以操纵那么多灵为何一直隐忍不说，以他那个臭屁德性不可能不显摆啊。思考间他想到了林毅，林毅一直在颂帕身边，待的时间久了即便是普通人应该也可以感知到哪里有灵…或者灵的压迫感。  
  


林毅坐在副驾座闭目休息，颂帕在一边吹着口哨悠闲地开着车。又是那首熟悉的歌，那首颂帕始终只记得住两个英文单词的日语歌。好在颂帕五音还算准，调子哼的也清亮。林毅听着曲子，忽然问道， 

“你跟了那帮人半年，现在才说有点棘手，是不是骗我？” 

“啊？被发现了吗？”颂帕满不在乎的一边打着转向一边悠哉问道。 

“你什么人别人不清楚，我还不清楚么？”  
林毅无奈的笑了笑，又靠回了座椅，闭着眼叹口气说道，  
“雨季过去好不容易有个休假，又得跑这儿来处理你的事，你可真是不让我闲着。” 

颂帕没说话只是笑了笑，脚下油门一踩，向城镇深处驶去。  


  


  


  


—————————— 终 —————————— 

  


这个故事就结束啦~，这一时空里的两人，将继续他们的冒险旅程。另一处平行时空即将展开新的故事~ 


End file.
